The Music of the Soul
by shadowmistx98
Summary: AU. Maka is now part of her favorite, the famous teenage band, Soul Rock. She now begins a new life as a rising star. Her love life? She likes her bandmate, Kid the vocalist, but someone might be able to change on how she feels. SoMa a hint of MakaXKid.
1. ONE

Hey there! Shadowmistx98 here! :)

I don't know what I'm doing... I just wrote this because I couldn't get my mind out of it! Well, enjoy! :)  
WARNING: Characters may be a little OOC. AU.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater and the songs.**

* * *

Maka's eyes opened slowly as she felt the sun's rays hit her face harshly. She yawned and sat up. She stretched her arms and sighed in relief. She stood up and did her daily routine. She dressed in her school uniform. She sat in front of her table and drank her juice. She sighed as she looked around. Her apartment was a little empty. The only appliances she owned were a refrigerator, television and a stove. She just lived alone in that apartment. Ever since his mother and father got divorced, they never spoke again. Her mother was travelling across the world but she still sent letters to her. She even sends her monthly allowance. Not like her father. He just left her and never came back. Maka sighed again. Then a knock from the door surprised her. She stood up and opened the door. A woman reached her hand for Maka.

"Money… for your rent…" she raised an eyebrow arrogantly.

"Oh! Yeah! I got it!" Maka went back in and collected her money from her wallet.

"Here it is!" Maka got back and placed it on the palm of the woman.

"You better not pay the bills late, Maka. Or next time I'll be the one to truly kick you out!" she lectured her. Maka sighed.

"Yes, Mrs. Wilson…." she nodded.

"Be thankful because your mother begged you not to be kicked out of this place… here!" she handed out a package to her.

"It's from your mother…" she slammed the door close. Maka rolled her eyes and placed the package somewhere flat so she could open. She ripped it open and saw food supplies and an envelope. Maka sat and opened it. She saw a huge amount of money from it and a piece of paper. She read it.

"_Dear Maka, How are you doing there? I sent you money for your allowance. I hope you spend it wisely. I'm currently in Japan now. I hope you and your friends there are getting along pretty well. What were their names again? I'm really sorry, I tend to forget them always. Anyways, take care, dear! I love you!_

_Love, Your Mother, Kami"_

Maka smiled and stood up. She went in the room and placed some of the money in her jar. It was filled with coins and dollars.

"There! The ticket I'm saving for is done!" Maka smiled and place the letter on her desk. She got her bag and went outside of their apartment. She went to her school and walked down the hallway. She saw the students were noisy as usual. She opened her locker and opened the case of her eyeglasses. She wore them and closed her locker.

"Hey, nerd!" a girl shouted out from Maka's back. She quickly turned to her back and saw the most popular girl in front of her.

"U-um… Tamera! It's so nice to see you!" Maka's knees trembled. Tamera raised an eyebrow. The two other girls beside Tamera looked at Maka.

"Money?" Tamera asked.

"I-I don't have any money…. I don't have allowance" Maka lied. She kept her money inside her socks.

"You can even search at my bag and pockets!" Maka was confident.

"Oh, I believe you! It was wrong to ask money from a geek like you! Hahaha!" they left as they laughed. Maka sighed.

"Maka Albarn here….. Call me nerd, bookworm, geek…. I don't care anymore… I've been constantly bullied in my school. The students never really liked me that much. They think I'm so confident and arrogant because I almost ace the tests… I lied to mother…. I never had friends ever since I came to this school….."

Maka went to the locker rooms for PE after running in circles. She took a shower and changed her clothes again. She combed her hair then she heard some girls talking to each other. She wasn't eavesdropping, she just overheard it. Ok, there's not much difference but you get my point. Maka continued to brush her hair so she wouldn't be noticeable.

"Are you going to the concert?"

"What concert?"

"Don't tell me you don't know! It's Soul Rock's concert! The teenage band!"

"Never heard of it…"

"You're kidding me! You better know them. They are the hottest band to ever step on earth!"

Maka looked at the four girls.

"Especially the boys! Oh my gosh! They are so beautiful!"

"I'm on team BlackStar! He rocks!"

"I'm on team Soul! He's so cool!"

Maka smirked. _"If only I could join them in their talk…." _She sighed. _"Well, I'm on team Kid…. And I'm already mentally dating him…." _She smiled. She arranged her hair in pigtails. After long hours of classes and lessons, she rushed to her apartment and got the money she had been saving. She grabbed her guitar and left her apartment again. She went to the selling of the tickets. She bought herself a ticket for the concert of Soul Rock then left. She went to the rehearsal room of the band she had auditioned for. She opened the door and everyone of the band looked at her weirdly.

"What are you doing here?" the guitarist asked.

"Uuum… I thought I was accepted…. Tsugumi told me…" Maka looked at Tsugumi who nodded at her other band members. She tightly held her drum sticks.

"C'mon! That was only a joke! We would never accept a girl like you here, you're not even qualified!" the keyboard player said.

"O-oh… Is that so?" Maka sadly asked, hoping they were just bluffing.

"Yeah… scram!" the vocalist said. Maka sighed and left. Tsugumi left her chair and followed Maka.

"Maka!" she called out to her.

"Oh, Tsugumi… What's wrong? Shouldn't you be rehearsing right now?" Maka turned around and saw her running to her.

"I'm so sorry! I thought they were telling the truth…" Tsugumi cried. Maka hugged her.

"It's not your fault… It's mine… I shouldn't have expected too much… Who would want me anyways?" Maka tried to pull her tears back.

"I'm really sorry, Onee-chan…" she sniffed. Tsugumi had always called her that. She treated Maka like her big sister. Not to mention she also copied Maka's hairstyle.

"It's ok…. Don't cry…." Maka broke their hug. "I'll be off then!" Maka said and waved goodbye at her. Tsugumi left sadly. Maka sighed. Tsugumi encouraged her to audition for her band. She said she will make her bandmates accept you so that they will be together. But now…. No one really even cared to look at her. They would judge her on the spot. But when they do, they would call her bookworm, nerd etc. Maka sighed one more time and went to the venue of the concert to forget about her frustrations. She fought her way to the crowd. They had been screaming and cheering for the band to come out. There was this big aisle and there where borders around it so that the fans won't crush the famous band. After a while, the door opened and the people started screaming like crazy. Maka didn't scream but looked at the famous teenagers with admiration. There they are….

Maka analyzed them as they got out with fancy dresses. Tsubaki was the first to walk on the aisle. She smiled sweetly and waved at her fans as she walked. Her long black hair tied up to a high ponytail flowed as she walked gracefully.

"_Tsubaki Nakatsukasa…. A Japanese descent… The flower of the group. She has the sweetest smile on the whole world. Sweeter than you could ever imagine. She's the keyboard player of the band."_

Then a girl with short blonde hair came out. She hopped cheerfully at the aisle.

"_Patricia Thompson also known as Patty Thompson. The cheerful, energetic and optimistic girl of the group. The youngest. She is the greatest drummer in the whole world if you'd ask me!"_

Then a girl with long brown hair appeared next. She swayed her hips and waved at her fans. She winked at one of the guys and guess what… he fainted. He must be in heaven right now.

"_Elizabeth Thompson also known as Liz Thompson. The founder of this band. She's Patty's older sister. A charmer if you saw what happened with the guy earlier. One of the sexiest girls I have ever laid eyes on. She's the other keyboard player of the band."_

A guy with blue, spiky hair came out next. He jumped around the aisle and waved at the audience energetically.

"_Black Star… One of the three guys of the group. As my classmates had mentioned earlier, the girls would side on a boy and call their side 'team' . His fanclub is called 'Team Black Star'. As you can see, he's very jumpy and all. He's very outgoing. He's the guitarist of the band and plays like a boss."_

A guy with white, spiky hair came out next. He waved at his fans and grinned very cool. He winked and brought out his sexiest smile.

"Oh my gosh! Soul! Soul! I would lose my virginity to you!" Maka looked at the girl who was screaming. And saw a fat teenager… Soul looked the other way immediately after she said that.

"_I would think he pretended not to hear that…. Soul Eater. Very weird name, huh? He's the name sake of the group. That guy's full of mysteries. Not much is known about him. He doesn't even say that much when reporters interview him! The name of his fanclub? You already know. He's one of the vocalists of the band. Some people say he's the lead vocalist, but I don't agree with them. I have the lead vocalist in my heart…."_

Maka then saw the last person of the group. The guy with dark hair and 3 white stripes on the left side of it. He smiled sweetly and waved his hands. Maka held her guitar tight and slightly slid against it. She looked at him dreamily.

"_Kid… Nicknamed Death the Kid… Don't know why but who the hell cares? He's handsome, a gentleman…. He's perfect! He's one of the vocalists. I treat him as the lead. I've been reading interviews from him so much. If he could only notice me…."_

Maka stared at him and smiled. Then suddenly Kid looked at her. Maka's eyes widened as Kid smiled at her. Suddenly the world became slow for her. It's like she was hit by a cupid's arrow. Her heart skipped a beat after what he did. Then a bunch of bodyguards pulled them back.

"The show's about to start!" one of them said. The crowd went to the area and the curtains were pulled sideward. The crowd screamed when they saw them in places. Most of the population in there was girls. There were guys but only a few of them. The spotlight hit them and Patty raised her drum sticks.

"One, two! One, two, three! Rock!" Patty shouted as she began to slam the sticks on the drums. She was in the middle back. Liz and Tsubaki followed playing who was in the middle. Tsubaki was on the left of the stage and Liz on the right. Black Star was in the front of Liz's side. He held the electric guitar and smiled. The two vocalists held their mics and smiled at the audience.

Then the song started. (**Bold-Kid, **_Italics-Soul, _Underline-BlackStar, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty)

* * *

_Ah yes!_

Soul started. Even though it was just two words, the audience went wild.

_Well, look at here, look at here__  
__Ah, what do we have?__  
__Another pretty thing ready for me to grab_

Soul went back and forth at the sides of the stage. He winked and grinned, showing his pointy teeth.

_But little does she know__  
__That I'm a wolf in sheep's clothing_

Soul removed his jacket.

_'Cause at the end of the night__  
__It is her I'll be holding_

He threw it at the audience. The crowd of girls start to snatch and grab it. Soul smiled as he saw the girls go crazy for _his _jacket.

_I love you so_ (I love you so)  
_That's what you'll say_ (That's what you'll say)  
_You'll tell me__  
__Baby, baby, please don't go away_ (Don't go away)  
_But when I play, I never stay_  
_To every girl that I meet here__  
__This is what I say_

Soul pointed at all the girls.

_Run__, run, __runaway__, runaway, baby__  
__Before I put my spell on you__  
__You better __get__, get, __getaway__, getaway, darling__  
__'Cause everything you heard is true_

_Your poor little heart will end up alone__  
__'Cause what knows I'm a rolling stone__  
__So you better __run__, run, __runaway__, runaway, baby_

**Ah yeah**!

It was Kid's turn to rock the stage. Soul stepped backward and Kid stepped forward.

**Well, let me think, let me think****  
****Ah, what should I do?****  
****So many eager young bunny's****  
****That I'd like to pursue**  
**Now even now they eating out****  
****The palm of my hand****  
****There's only one carrot****  
****And they all gotta share it**

Kid grinned and shook his head.

**I love you so **(I love you so)**  
****That's what you'll say **(That's what you'll say)**  
****You'll tell me****  
****Baby, baby, please don't go away **(Don't go away)**  
****But when I play, I never stay**  
**To every girl that I meet here****  
****This is what I say**

Kid and Soul looked at each other and high fived.

_**Run, run, runaway, runaway, baby**__**  
**__**Before I put my spell on you**__**  
**__**You better get, get, getaway, getaway, darling**__**  
**__**'Cause everything you heard is true**__**Your poor little heart will end up alone**__**  
**__**'Cause what knows I'm a rolling stone**__**  
**__**So you better run, run, runaway, runaway, baby**_

**See I ain't try to hurt you, baby****  
****No, no, no, I just wanna work you, baby, yup, yup**  
_See I ain't try to hurt you, baby__  
__No, no, no, I just wanna work you, baby__  
_  
_**If you scared you better run**_  
You better run, _**you better run**_  
_**You better, you better, you better**_

_**Run, run, runaway, runaway, baby**__**  
**__**Before I put my spell on you**__**  
**__**You better get, get, getaway, getaway, darling**__**  
**__**'Cause everything you heard is true**__**Your poor little heart will end up alone**__**  
**__**'Cause what knows I'm a rolling stone**__**  
**__**So you better run, run, runaway, runaway, baby**_

* * *

They finished the song and the audience went haywire. "Thank you!" Kid shouted on his mic as the curtains closed again. The crowd went to the hallway where the band's room is located. Everybody was screaming. Maka just silently walked.

"Oh, look! There they are!" one girl pointed at 5 people at the corner of the hallway. The 5 ran for their lives and the audience followed. Maka was caught up with the crowd running to them.

"Ah!" Maka almost tripped. "Oh, no… I need to find a way to get out of here!" Maka quickly thought as she looked around her. She saw a door at the side. She quickly ran to the wall and ran to it. She entered the room and leaned on the door.

"Phew!" Maka wiped the sweat of her face. "I thought I was already dead with that stampede over there…" Maka said to herself as she placed her guitar on the floor.

"Um… Excuse me? Who are you?" a voice asked Maka. Maka opened her eyes and looked at her front. It was Liz, Patty and Tsubaki sitting at the dressing room.

"_Am I dreaming? You mean the guys over there were just pretending to be them?" _Maka mentally thought. Maka's jaw dropped as she stared at them. The three girls looked at each other as they waited for Maka's reply. "A-a-a-ahh… I…." that was only she could say. She was star struck.

"Sis, is she mute?" Patty asked Liz.

"Shhh! That's rude Patty!" Liz whispered to her.

"_I… I… I'm in heaven! I finally met them personally!"_

"Um… Are you ok?" Tsubaki asked worriedly.

"_What the hell am I thinking right now? I need to speak! I need to apologize for barging in! Oh, what a mess I have been to…"_

"I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to enter this private room! I was stuck in the hallway and the crowd almost crushed me so I have to-!" she was cut off by Liz.

"Whoa, whoa! You don't need to explain too much! We understand!" Liz laughed as she approached Maka.

"Well, you probably know this already but, I'm Liz" she pointed to herself. Then to Patty.

"My little sister, Patty!"

"Hi!" Patty waved at Maka cheerfully. Liz pointed to Tsubaki next.

"And this is Tsubaki!"

"Nice to meet you!" she smiled at her sweetly.

"A pleasure to meet you!" Liz reached a hand for a shake. "How about you? What's your name?" Liz asked.

"Um… M-my name?" Maka stuttered.

"Of course!" Liz smiled. Maka nervously took Liz hand and shook it. Her hands were trembling not to mention they were sweaty, which made her pretty embarrassed.

"M-Maka…. Maka Albarn"

* * *

Well... How was it? Please tell me what you think.

I don't know if I'll continue this, because I haven't thought of a solid plot yet... If I'll get a few reviews, maybe my mind will work this story out :)

For those who haven't read Soul Eater Not! yet, Tsugumi is a weapon that idolizes and admires Maka and even copied her pigtails. Oh, and thesong is called Runaway Baby by Bruno Mars.

I've been so inspired with the other songfics that I just had to make my own. Well, hope you like it! :)  
I know there are a couple of grammar mistakes and all. Sorry bout that. I have another story titled 'Broken Inside' if you're interested in reading it. It's the story I've been currently working on.

~Shadow


	2. TWO

Yo! Shadowmistx98 here! XD

New chapter is up! Here it is! On to Chapter 2!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater and the songs.**

* * *

"M-Maka…. Maka Albarn" Maka stared at Liz. She stuttered as she told Liz her name.

"Cool!" Liz said. "Why don't you join us for a second?" Liz pulled her to one of the chairs.

"B-but why? Shouldn't you be getting ready?" Liz made Maka sit on a chair.

"What do you mean?" Liz asked.

"I mean that, to rehearse…." Maka answered.

"We don't rehearse after concerts! We relax!" Patty enthusiastically dropped to one of the couches.

"Oh… I see" Maka smiled.

"So, where are you from Ms. Albarn?" Tsubaki politely asked as she got her water bottle.

"You can call me Maka…." Maka smiled and fascinated on how polite and formal Tsubaki is. Tsubaki smiled in response.

"I just live here in Death City, nothing much…" Maka replied to Tsubaki's earlier question. Liz then laid her eyes on Maka's guitar.

"Is that yours?" Liz asked. "Um, yeah!" Maka nodded.

"Cool! You play in a band?" Liz excitedly asked.

"Uum.. no… No one doesn't want to accept me in bands. They think I'm a nerd. I just play by myself…" Maka tried not to remember what happened earlier with Tsugumi. She sighed.

"You don't look like a nerd…." Liz stood up and analyzed her body from head to toe.

"I-is there something wrong with me?" Maka nervously asked.

"You don't look like a nerd if you take off these glasses!" Liz approached her and took off her glasses. Maka wanted to protest but instead she kept her lips sealed. Liz wore the glasses.

"These glasses don't have any grade, huh?" Liz saw no difference in her eye sight.

"It does but only a little…." Maka said. "Then why do you still wear it?" Liz took it off and gave it back to Maka.

"Uum… ." Maka couldn't think of a good answer. Why did she wear it anyways?

"You're weird….." Patty mumbled. "Patty!" Liz shouted. "Sorry, sis!" Patty laughed.

"Don't mind her!" Liz turned back to Maka and framed her face from afar. "Hmmm…." Liz tilted her head.

"Ahah!" Liz yelled in joy.

"W-what is it?" Maka nervously asked. Liz approached her and started to pull the clip of her pigtails.

"W-wait! I-uh…!" Maka couldn't protest. She didn't want any bad reputation from her idols.

"Don't worry! I don't bite!" Liz said. Tsubaki sighed.

"Liz, don't make Maka like a doll!" Tsubaki tried to stop her.

"C'mon, Tsubaki! Don't be a kill joy!" Liz pulled her hair down and brushed it to look good.

"There! You look much more beautiful!" Liz put her hands on her hips. Tsubaki rolled her eyes but as soon as she saw Maka her jaw dropped. Maka blushed as the two other girls gawked at her.

"I-is there something wrong with the way I look?" Maka asked as she looked away.

"You look pretty!" Tsubaki smiled at her.

"Gorgeous!" Patty screamed. "R-really?" Maka asked. No one ever told her that she was beautiful all this time.

"Duh! Why do you keep your hair on pigtails anyway?" Liz asked. Then a bright idea flowed through her mind. Her smile went wide and pounded her right fist on the palm of her left hand.

"I got it!" Liz exclaimed.

"You got what now?" Patty asked.

"She's the one we've been looking for!" Liz said. "Eh?" Tsubaki, Patty and Maka looked at her weirdly.

"We don't have to make an audition for a guitarist anymore! She's right in front of us!" Liz jumped in joy.

"Oh, yeah. I completely forgot about that audition…." Tsubaki said.

"What audition? You already have a guitarist on your band! You don't need me!" Maka laughed nervously.

"Weeeeell, Black Star needs an assist and we're holding an audition for it!" Patty exclaimed.

"R-really? But you really shouldn't…." Maka said. Liz held Maka's hands and pulled her up.

"Nonsense! You're perfect!" Liz said. Maka smiled. She couldn't believe it. She was asked to play in a band. And on top of it, it was her favorite band. She just wanted to meet them personally but she didn't intend to be in their band.

"Hey! What's all the commotion there?" a deep voice asked behind another door. The door opened and in came three guys. It was Soul, Kid and Black Star. Soul was in the middle, Kid was on his right and Black Star was on his left.

"Who's that?" Black Star pointed at her.

"She's our new band mate!" Liz said. "Huh?" Maka didn't want Liz to tell the guys all of a sudden.

"Uum… excuse me? Since when?" Soul asked.

"Since now!" Liz shouted at him.

"And when was the decision held?" Soul asked.

"Since now, too!" Liz shouted again.

"So, she's not in the team…. We didn't decide too…" Soul said.

"Damn! You're annoying!" Liz angrily shouted at him. "Black Star, you said it yourself! You need an assist guitarist! And now she's here! We don't need to spend lots money for the auditions!" Liz continued to convince them.

"Well, yeah but she's –" Black Star was cut off by Soul.

"Black Star, you're already good. You don't need an assist" Soul said. "I've been telling you this! We don't need another band member!" he added. Maka got a little angry with his attitude.

"_I'm glad I'm on Team Kid…" _Maka thought.

"C'mon! Just give her a chance… And if Black Star does need it, he really needs it" Tsubaki said.

"See? Tsubaki says so too!" Black Star said. Soul rolled his eyes and sighed in defeat.

"Kid, what do you got to say with this?" Soul looked at him. Kid bowed his head and thought for a while.

"Hmmmm…." Maka looked at him with high hopes.

"It's not that I'm doubting her but…. Is she a good guitarist?" Kid asked.

"Aaw, Kid, don't be like that!" Patty said.

"I mean, what are auditions held for…. To see if someone meets the chooser's qualifications and expectations…. She was just picked by now and we don't even know what she's capable of….. I'm just saying what is needed" Kid explained. Maka didn't mind. Even though he sounded like he really doubted her, it was just fine. As long as she hears him talking smartly.

"That's right…. She needs to prove herself…" Soul grinned as if he's having a plan. Black Star and Kid looked at him and completely knows what he's up to. Maka looked down for a second.

"Or is she scared that she might screw up?" Soul looked at Maka. Maka's eyes narrowed and held her guitar tightly.

"I'm not scared…. I'll take every challenge you throw at me and I won't chicken out….." Maka glared at him.

"Let's go then…. To the rehearsal room…." Soul motioned the girls to come with them and so they did. Maka sighed as they walked to the hallway. Maka was sweating. Liz grabbed her shoulder and smiled at her.

"Don't worry Maka, you'll do good" she said. Maka nodded.

"They'll only give you sheets of notes and you'll be asked to play it…. I'm sure you'll do well!" Tsubaki smiled at her sweetly. Then all of her worries suddenly disappeared. Wow! Tsubaki's smile worked wonders! They stopped at a large room. Soul brought out the keys and opened it. He pushed the doors open and entered it. The others followed. The room was full of mirrors like a ballet studio. Maka gulped as she looked around.

"Don't worry! I know you'll do your best!" Patty patted her back. Maka laughed nervously. "T-thanks for the support…."

Black Star prepared the amplifier. He took Maka's guitar and plugged it in. Soul reached for sheets of notes inside his bag. He shuffled it and analyzed it carefully. Kid looked at him as he chose the piece he was giving to Maka. Kid knew he'll choose a hard one. He didn't like new members. He took a deep breath as Maka passed by him to grab and play the guitar.

"Best of luck!" Kid smiled at her as he raised a thumb up. Maka smiled back in response and blushed. Black Star handed her guitar to Maka.

"Well, it's not my style but….. good luck!" Black Star said. Maka smiled and nodded.

"Ok… here! Sympathy of the Soul…" Soul placed the sheets at the music stand.

"Sympathy of the Soul? Isn't that a little too hard?" Liz panicked. "It isn't if she's good enough…." Soul sat next to Kid.

"You shouldn't have been too harsh on her…" Kid said. "C'mon, Kid, you know I don't like new members…." Soul leaned back. Kid sighed.

"You can start playing now!" Soul shouted at her. Maka gulped and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and opened them again. Then she started to play.

"_There's no way_ _she could play the whole song without messing up…." _Soul grinned. Maka read the notes carefully. She played it with succession.

"_This isn't so hard…. I can read the notes very clearly…" _Maka thought. They were all looking forward to the climax and stared at Maka as she played. Liz clasped her hands together and prayed silently.

"_Please let her get it, please let her get it, please let her get it!" _Liz repeatedly said in her head. Maka then got to the climax and everybody looked at her. She played it perfectly. She didn't mess up like Soul thought she would. Everybody's mouth hung wide open as she played it gracefully.

"Incredible…. And she didn't even missed a single note….." Kid said.

"Amazing!" Patty gawked at her. Soul groaned as Maka strummed the last note of the guitar. She sighed in relief and took a look at them.

"Uum… Is there something wrong? Did I get it wrong?" Maka worriedly asked.

"Did you get it wrong? Did **you **get it wrong? IT WAS EPIC!" Liz shouted. Maka looked at her then the boys.

"Pretty nice, I could use an assist like that!" Black Star grinned goofily at her.

"You proved to be a great guitarist" Kid smiled at her which made her blush. Kid and the others looked at Soul who was clenching his teeth.

"Soul? Any words?" Kid asked. Soul groaned.

"Fine! You're in the band…." Soul looked away.

"Yes!" Liz and Patty jumped in joy. Tsubaki was happy too but instead of jumping she walked up to Maka and gave her a hug.

"Welcome to the group, Maka" she said. "T-thank you!" Tsubaki broke the hug and the others approached. Soul didn't and left the room.

"Maka's your name, huh? Pretty cool too…." Black Star shook her hand.

"A pleasure to meet you, Maka!" Kid bowed in front of her.

"Whoooo! This is the greatest time of my life, sis!" Patty shouted as they got out of the rehearsal room and back in the dressing room. "Me too, sister!" Liz said. They all greeted Maka and left. Maka stayed behind and arranged her hair in pigtails. She looked at herself in the mirror while doing it.

"Ehem!" Maka looked at the reflection of the mirror and saw Kid smiling at her.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I'm about to leave and-!" she was interrupted by him as she faced away from the mirror.

"No need to explain, I just wanted to talk to you…." Kid approached her and arranged her pigtails.

"Uuuh…." She felt her cheeks hot.

"There!" he finished fixing it. He put his thumb and index finger on his chin.

"Perfectly symmetrical!" Kid eyed her and smiled. Maka looked away and smiled.

"You're the girl from earlier, aren't you?" Kid asked. "Y-yeah!" Maka excitedly answered. "Yeah…." She repeated herself but with a neutral voice. Kid chuckled.

"I'm sorry about earlier, I doubted you…. And for Soul too, he doesn't like new members actually…." Kid apologized.

"It's ok…" Maka said.

"So, by Friday we're going to have rehearsals. And by Sunday night, we're going to have a gig" Kid said.

"That soon?" Maka's eyes widened. Kid nodded.

"I take it you didn't really plan to join us?" Kid asked.

"Yeah, I only plan on watching you this day… but then…. Everything changed…" Maka said. She looked at her watch and saw that it was almost night.

"Oh! I better go right now! Bye!" Maka grabbed her guitar and waved goodbye at Kid. Kid waved back at her. Maka rushed to her apartment and closed the door. Maka bit her lip and then freaked out.

"Yes! WHOOOOOOOOOOO! Aw yeah! Aw yeah! Who joined them? It's me! MAKA ALBARN! WHOOOOOOOOOO!" Maka sang then someone knocked on the door.

"Would you keep it down please? Thank you!" a female voice called out to her from the other side of her door.

"Ooops…" she mumbled. "Sorry!" Maka shouted back. "You better be! People are already sleeping here!" she shouted. Maka sighed and went to her room instead. She placed her guitar and lied down on her bed.

"Coooool…" Maka closed her eyes and fell asleep.

**xXxDay of the RehearsalsxXx**

Maka rushed outside of her classroom as soon as the dismissal bell rang. She ran in the corridor but someone stopped her.

"Hey, nerd!" someone from her back called out to her. She knew that voice.

"_Oh, shoot!"_ Maka bit her lip and rolled her eyes before she turned to face them.

"What's up?" Maka asked.

"You're a little bit in a hurry today… You tell us, what's up?" Tamera asked.

"Oh, I was just going to study at home…" Maka lied. The girls laughed.

"Study? Oh, you are so funny, geek!" she said while they held their tummies. Maka saw them close their eyes so she ran away immediately.

"Hey!" Tamera heard her footsteps and opened her eyes. Tamera signaled the other girls to ran after her.

"C'mon, let's go after her!" they ran after Maka. Maka panted and turned left. The students were looking at their chase. Maka saw the janitor's closet and went in there. She prayed that no one would spill her location and that they wouldn't find her.

"Where did she go?" one of the girls asked.

"She went that way!" someone pointed at them.

"_Oh no! I'm doomed!" _Maka thought and closed her eyes. She waited for someone to open the door and pull her out of it. But no one did it. What happened to the three girls? Maka stood up and then someone knocked.

"Ah!" Maka sat again.

"You can come out now! They're gone!" someone said to her. Maka looked at the door, completely doubting the one who was talking.

"Don't worry, we're not with them!" another voice called out to her. Maka gave up thinking she can't hide forever. She went out and saw two girls smiling at her. One had long, raven hair and one had short pink ones.

"T-thank you…" Maka said.

"No biggie! I'm Kim!" the girl with pink hair said. "Jackie!" she made a peace sign with her fingers.

"M-Maka…." She smiled at them.

"Cool! The honor student!" Kim smiled back. "Nice meeting you!" Jackie and Kim walked away. Maka smiled. "You too!" Maka then looked at her watch and ran to the gate of her school. She went out and rushed into her apartment. She changed her clothes, grabbed her guitar and rushed out again. She went to the rehearsal room panting.

"Am I late?" Maka caught her breath.

"Just in time!" Liz said as she prepared to move to her keyboard. The others were preparing too.

"Good afternoon, Maka!" Tsubaki greeted her as she went to her position too. Black Star grabbed Maka's guitar and plugged it in the amplifier. Black Star handed her sheets of paper.

"You can look at it for now, but you need to memorize it for Sunday…" Black Star said. Maka nodded as she place the sheets on the ground.

"So, what song?" Maka asked.

"It's called 'Take Me Away' by Christina Vidal…" Kid said.

"It's actually a chick's song but when we make it to a guy's version, our CD's going to be a slam!" Black Star added. Maka nodded. Patty raised her drumsticks.

"One, Two! One, Two, Three! Rock!" Patty slammed it into the drums. The others followed and so did Maka. (**Bold-Kid, **_Italics-Soul, _Underline-Black Star, Patty, Tsubaki, Liz )

**Yeah, Yeah**

Kid started and acted like this was the real gig.

**Get up, Get out****  
****Move on, move up,****  
****there's no doubt****  
****I'm all wrong, you're right****  
****It's all the same with you****  
****I'm too fit, too fat****  
****You ask why****  
****So why,****  
****So why,****  
****So why,****  
****So why**

Maka had already listened to the song a long time ago but she didn't think it would blend in well with Kid's voice.

_**On and on,**__**  
**__**And on and on,**_

Soul joined him.

"On and on, and on *sigh*" Soul placed his mic back in the stand. The band saw it and stopped playing.

"What's wrong?" Kid asked.

"I-I can't do this, I'm playing with an amateur in this band…" Soul sat and pointed at Maka. All of them sighed when he said this.

"Excuse me! Amateur? I passed your audition, right? I'm not an amateur! I played the guitar ever since I was little!" Maka shouted at him.

"Yeah, whatever, tiny tits…" Soul said.

"T-tiny tits?" Maka clenched her teeth.

"Soul! You've crossed the line!" Tsubaki angrily shouted at him. Maka looked at her. Kid sighed.

"You know that what you're doing isn't completely helping our band, right?" Kid asked hoping he would put some sense to him.

"I know… What I'm saying is, if you're really not an amateur, you should prove yourself in front of the audience" Soul pointed at Maka again. "Huh?" Maka eyed him.

"Your point?" Kid asked.

"If she wants to leave a mark in this band, she should do something extra-ordinary"

"Which is?" Kid asked again. Soul smirked.

"I say we give her Black Star's solo" Soul said. "WHAT?" they all wanted to repeat what he said again.

"Give her Black Star's guitar solo… That should do it" Soul smiled.

"That piece is hard for a new member of the band…" Kid glared at him.

"Yeah, not to mention that's MY solo!" Black Star said.

"And the gig is two days from now. Maka can't memorize it just like that!" Patty said tightening her grip on her drumsticks.

"Yeah! And that's MY solo!" Black Star shouted again. Patty threw one of her sticks to Black Star's head. "Ow!"

"Will you shut up!" Patty angrily shouted.

"It's her choice…" Soul smirked at her completely taunting Maka. Maka groaned.

"Fine, I'll do it!" Maka said. They all looked at her and gasped.

"Maka, are you sure?" Kid asked. Maka nodded.

"Ok then! It's settled! Practice is over!" Soul stood up and left.

"Practice is over? We just started!" Liz shouted at him but Soul ignored her and shut the door. "Urgh!" Liz scratched her head. Kid sighed.

"We might as well practice without Soul…." Kid said as he picked up his mic again. They continued. After 2 hours they finished. Black Star handed out sheets of paper to Maka. Maka looked at him in confusion.

"It's the solo Soul's talking about. You heard me play it earlier, right? I'm sure you can get that" Black Star said. Maka nodded and stuffed the notes in her bag and left. They waved at her goodbye. Maka went back home and started to practice. She looked at the solo and sighed. The others went to their house. They all lived together. When they got in they saw Soul watching the tv and eating chips.

"Where have you been, Mister Smarty Pants?" Liz put her hands on her hips.

"Uum… Nowhere, mom" Soul ate as she mocked her. "Urgh! You're annoying!" Liz pulled her hair and went upstairs. The others did too. Black Star sat beside him.

"Hey, what exactly are you planning? Why did you give her MY solo?" Black Star asked. Soul smirked.

"What else? I'm planning on humiliating her."

* * *

Hey! I hope you like this chapter! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! My mind worked out this chapter, so I posted it and posted another chapter for 'Broken Inside'. I got a little too excited and wrote a long chapter. :) Hugs and Kisses to you all!

Anyways, for the chapter, I picked the song Take Me Away by Christina Vidal. If you watched 'Freaky Friday' starring Lindsay Lohan and Jamie Curtis, you'll know this song. You can listen to it and can see that there's a guitar solo. I find that guitar solo very cool and stuff, so yeah... Sympathy of the Soul isn't real, I just made it up.

MakaXKid first... :) But it'll probably be SoulXMaka in the end. Then... well, stay tuned for the next chapters. Don't worry, Soul isn't going to be like that forever :)

~Shadow


	3. THREE

Hiya! Hello hello~! Shadowmistx98 here!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

Maka rushed to the venue of the gig. Maka panted in exhaustion when she got there.

"What took you so long?" Soul asked. Maka groaned and helped them set up the instruments at the stage. She could hear the crowd talking behind the curtains. It made her nervous.

"You ready?" Tsubaki smiled at her. Maka nodded as she wiped her hands on the sides of her clothes. They were all sweaty when she got up to the stage. The red curtains was pushed aside revealing the band. The crowd saw Maka and talked about her.

"_A new member?"_

"_Cool! I bet she plays like a boss too!"_

"_There's no way! She looks like a nerd!"_

"_Plus I think she's just an amateur…"_

Maka gulped. She chose to ignore their whisperings. Patty raised her drumsticks in the same manner she did always.

"One, Two! One, Two, Three! Rock!" Patty shouted as Black Star started the show. Everybody screamed and shouted as Black Star grinned. Maka and the others followed. (**Bold-Kid**, _Italics-Soul_, Underline-Maka, Black Star, Liz, Patty and Tsubaki)

* * *

**Yeah, Yeah**

Kid moved his torso forward swayed the microphone stand with him.

**Get up, Get out****  
****Move on, move up,****  
****there's no doubt****  
****I'm all wrong, you're right****  
****It's all the same with you****  
****I'm too fit, too fat****  
****You ask why****  
****So why, ****  
****So why, ****  
****So why, ****  
****So why**

Kid banged his head while saying those words.

_**On and on,**__**  
**__**And on and on,**__**  
**__**On and on, **__**  
**__**And on and on…**_

Kid and Soul looked at each other.

_**Don't want to grow up**__**  
**__**I want to get out**__**  
**__**Hey!**__**  
**__**Take me away**__**  
**__**I want to shout out**__**  
**__**Take me **__**away,**__**  
**__**Away,**__**  
**__**Away,**__**  
**__**Away, **__**  
**__**Away…**_

Soul's part is there. Even though he didn't practice with them, he still had it perfectly done.

'_Round and 'round,__  
Here we go again  
_(Ooooh)_  
__Same old start, same old end  
(__Ooooh__)__  
__Turn my head__  
__And turn back again__  
__(__Ooooh__)__  
__Same old stuff,__  
__Never ends_

_Do this, do that__  
__Can't deal, can't deal with that  
(__Ooooh__)__  
__I tune in, tune out__  
__I've heard it all before__  
__(__Ooooh__)  
Hello, goodbye__  
__Never asking me why,__  
__Goodbye,__  
__Goodbye,__  
__Goodbye…__  
_  
_**On and on,**__**  
**__**And on and on,**__**  
**__**On and on,**__**  
**__**And on and on,**_

Kid and Soul looked at each other again.

_**Don't want to grow up**__**  
**__**I want to get out**__**  
**__**Hey, take me away**__**  
**__**I want to shout out**__**  
**__**Take me **__**away,**__**  
**__**Away,**_

"_Ok, here comes my part…" _Maka thought as she sang as a second voice.

"_It's her turn, there's no way she could've memorized that part…" _Soul smirked.

_**Away,**__**  
**__**Away,**__**  
**__**Awaaaaaay…**_

Maka strummed her guitar and played her part. All the people fell silent and all her band mates looked at her with their jaws dropped. All the people's eyes widened as the place was filled with Maka's guitar playing.

"_Oh no… Am I doing something wrong?" _Maka bit her lip but she still played. Her guitar solo was about to end. Kid smiled. When Maka played the last notes of the solo the crowd went wild again. Kid grinned and continued to sing. The other band members snapped back to reality and played again.

**Don't want to grow up****  
****I want to get out****  
****Hey, take me away**

Kid looked at Soul who was staring off into space. He was supposed to sing at that part to. Soul gulped and noticed Kid looking at him weirdly. He sang again.

_**I want to shout out**__**  
**__**Take me away,**__**  
**__**Away,**__**  
**__**Away,**__**  
**__**Away,**__**  
**__**Awayyyyyayyyyayyyyy…**_

The crowd went crazy and was screaming.

_**Don't want to grow up**__**  
**__**I want to get out**__**  
**__**Hey, take me away**__**  
**__**I want to shout out**__**  
**__**Take me away,**__**  
**__**Away,**__**  
**__**Away,**__**  
**__**Away,**__**  
**__**Away…**__**  
**_  
**'Round and 'round here we go again****  
****Same old story, same old end**  
_Turn my head__  
__And turn back again__  
__Same old stuff,__  
__Never ends_

_Turn my head__  
__And turn back again_  
**Same old stuff,****  
****Never ends**

* * *

The audience screamed and shouted.

"Thank you! Our new guitarist, Maka Albarn!" Kid shouted as the curtains closed. They can hear the crowd shouting out Maka's name.

"MAKA! MAKA! MAKA!" they shouted.

"That was awesome!" Patty said.

"Great!" Tsubaki, Liz and Patty approached her.

"R-really? I thought I did something wrong when the crowd fell silent and you all looked at me…" Maka's grip on her guitar tightened. Black Star wrapped his arms around Maka.

"IT WAS EPIC! You memorized it in only one day? It took me weeks to memorize that solo!" he said. Liz pulled him out by grabbing his ear.

"You played great!" Liz jumped in joy.

"You are an excellent guitarist" Kid smiled at her. Then they all looked at Soul. He sighed.

"Fine, you got me. You're not an amateur… You're great in playing the guitar" Soul left. Maka sighed.

"What does it take to impress that guy?" Maka sarcastically asked.

"Don't mind him, c'mon, we need to celebrate! I'll order some pizzas to our dressing room!" Liz held her cellphone out and dialed the pizza delivery. After a few minutes, pizza they ordered came. They ate and talked about random stuff.

"Um, sorry to change the subject but… Have you seen Soul?" Kid asked.

"Nah! Don't bother looking for him, he'll be just fine!" Liz took one bite.

"What exactly happened to Soul? Why doesn't he like new members joining in your band? I mean there must be something that happened to make him act that way…" Maka asked and all of them fell silent. They all looked at each other and sighed.

"Do you know Carla Anderson?" Liz asked.

"You mean, the lead vocalist of Blue Tears? What about her?" Maka asked. Liz sighed.

"Well, she used to be a vocalist here in Soul Rock… when we weren't famous yet…" Liz said.

"Really? How is she connected to Soul?" Maka asked again.

"Soul was bullied back in the days. Until we got famous in our school. Carla defended Soul from all those bullies. And when we formed the band, Soul was the other guitarist…" Liz stopped.

"He said we should accept Carla for a vocalist. And then we did… Soul really liked her a lot. But one day she turned her back away from us. Apparently, she was a spy from Blue Tears and only used Soul to get some info from us. That's why he never trusted new members… He would drive them away…" Liz continued.

"Oh…" that was the only thing Maka's mouth could say.

"I hope you don't say any of this to Soul" Kid requested.

"Uum… Sure, my lips are sealed!" Maka said. It was a little bit awkward but then Liz stood up and got something from her bag. She handed it out to Maka. It was money.

"Uh, no, no, no, no! I shouldn't!" Maka waved her hands.

"No! It's really for you! It's your share!" Liz said.

"Please take it! We could've had made that without you" Tsubaki smiled at her. Maka couldn't resist Tsubaki and took the money.

"Thanks, guys…" Maka smiled at them sweetly. "It means a lot to me, I never had friends…" Maka said.

"What? You never had one?" Patty asked. Maka's eyes widened in realization for what she said.

"N-no! I meant I never had friends as kind as you! I mean I have friends…" Maka lied. They all sighed and nodded.

"Well, I guess I better go now!" Maka got her guitar and bag.

"You sure?" Liz asked. Maka nodded and went out.

"Bye! Bye!" Patty shouted as she went out of the door. Maka went back to her apartment and sat at the couch. She looked at her almost empty apartment and took a deep breath.

"Nice job today, Maka…" she said to herself as she smiled at her accomplishment. She stood up and changed her clothes. She got to the kitchen and opened the fridge. Maka got the leftovers from last night and some ingredients. When she was about to grab some water, she realized that she doesn't have any left.

"Urgh…. Great, now I have to buy some at grocery store…" Maka slightly slammed the refrigerator door close. Maka went inside her room and got her bag and some money, and then went out of the apartment. She rushed into the store and bought five water bottles. She placed them inside her bag. Maka sighed as she walked up to the dark sidewalk. She was wearing her hair down and not wearing her eyeglasses. She was wearing jeans, hoodie and sneakers. She passed at a house and in front of it were three guys sitting at the table drinking. And trust me, they look pretty drunk right now. She ignored them but someone called out to her.

"_Shoot!" _Maka didn't want to get mixed with those guys. Maka barely looked at them.

"Why won't you come join ush in this party of oursh?" he stood up and held up a bottle of beer.

"Um, no thanks, sir…" Maka stepped forward, avoiding eye contact. They stopped her again. Maka bit her lip and she had a bad feeling about it.

"No need to be formal! Just come with ush and we'll have a heck of a time!" they slowly approached her.

"A-a-ah! Get away from me!" Maka swung her bag to them and they fell back. They all groaned as they sat up. Maka tightened her grip in her bag and ran.

"Hey! We're not done yet!" they stood up wiggly and ran after her. Maka couldn't think of anything. Her mind was racing. She just wanted to get away.

"_Damn! I don't have any books… I don't have my guitar too! The only weapon I have is this bag…." _Maka sweated as she looked back. She panicked when she saw them chasing her.

"_Aah! Don't look, Maka! Don't look, Maka!" _she turned her head forward again and closed her eyes. She went at her left side. The only thing she knew that time was to run as fast as she can. When she turned left, she suddenly bumped into someone.

"O-oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-!" Maka opened her eyes and saw someone she knew. It was Black Star. He was in his civilian clothing. He wore baggy pants and a black jacket over a white t-shirt. He wore a cap so that people won't notice him.

"B-Black Star?" Maka held his jacket tight.

"Maka? Is that you? What happened?" Black Star asked.

"I-I-I… There are three drunken guys chasing after me! I-I-I don't know what to do!" Maka panicked as she shook Black Star back and forth.

"Drunk, huh? This should be easy" Black Star looked at his right and smirked.

"W-what are you up to?" Maka stuttered. "Wait here…" Black Star went to the place she's been.

"H-hey! D-don't, Black Star!" Maka pulled his jacket. Black Star smiled at her.

"It's ok" he said. "How can it be ok? Let's just run!" Maka waved her hands. Black Star sighed and patted her head.

"Sorry but, that's not my style" Black Star went. Maka's hands shook in fear then she heard groaning and "oofs". She stepped forward to look but she made a second thought. But she couldn't just leave him, he's a friend. Then she heard something drop. Maka ran towards the corner and looked at them. Maka hoped she wouldn't see Black Star lying on the ground. Maka's eyes widened when she saw the three down and groaning.

"L-look, man! We d-don't want any trouble!" one guy sat up and put his hands forward. The two other guys nodded.

"You should've had thought about that before you did something stupid!" Black Star threatened them with his fist. His voice went to being husky.

"Aaah! Just please let us go!" the guys shouted.

"I'll let you slip… But when I come across you another time, I'll make sure you end up in the hospital…" he said. "Got that!" Black Star stomped his feet.

"Y-yes!" they stood up and ran away. Black Star's beating snapped them back to reality.

"Black Star, are you ok?" Maka ran to him.

"I'm fine! I'm fine!" he laughed as he waved his right hand. Maka then saw a wound on his right arm. Her eyes widened as she saw blood drip from it.

"Your hand!" Maka looked at it.

"Oh, this? It's just a small cut…" he grinned. "It's not! You may bleed to death even if it's small! I've read about cuts, it may have damage a blood vessel and eventually you'll bleed to death when that's the case!" Maka shouted.

"Um, I speak English, you know that?" Black Star looked at her.

"C'mon, let's go to my apartment. It's the only thing I could do to repay you" Maka held his arm. Black Star looked at her then smiled. Black Star went to Maka's apartment together with her.

"Sit down, I'm going to get some first aid…" Maka said to her and went to the bathroom and checked the cupboards. Maka left the bathroom door open. Black Star looked around her apartment as he sat down on the couch. He took off his cap and rubbed his hair.

"You got a nice… small place here…." Black Star shouted.

"Well, it's better than nothing… I know you're not used to it, because you're all rich and stuff…" Maka shouted inside the bathroom while searching for her first aid kit.

"Well, I know you won't believe this but…. I'm pretty used to this…" Black Star leaned his back on the couch and crossed his legs.

"Really? How come?" Maka stood up on the sink so she can search for the kit deep. "Darn kit!" Maka whispered.

"Well, I was born in a poor family but my parents died when I was nine so I was adopted by a rich family and there…" he said. Maka finally found it and went outside of the room.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" Maka approached him and took off his jacket. She treated his wound.

"Nah, it's ok… It's not a big deal for me anymore. How about you? Why do you live alone?" he asked.

"My parents are divorced; my mom is kinda missing now and my father… He never came back…" Maka bandaged his wound.

"You should stay for dinner… I was going to cook food after I got home…" Maka went to her kitchen and started preparing the ingredients she placed at the table.

"Oh, no! I have a really big appetite! I'll only consume more than you expect!" Black Star laughed nervously.

"C'mon, please? I insist! This is my thank you for saving me" Maka smiled at him from the kitchen.

"O-ok, if you say so…" Black Star gave in.

**~~~After Cooking the Food~~~**

Maka stared at him as he wolfed down the food.

"Um, you weren't kidding when you said you had a big appetite… Are you sure you don't have any pets inside your stomach?" Maka sat beside him at the couch with her plate and started to eat. It was already Black Star's fourth serving.

"Told you!" he talked with his mouth full. Maka started to eat.

"So, why were you walking in the night all alone?" Maka asked.

"I was just taking some fresh air… Nothing big… I like your cooking by the way…" he took one more bite.

"Yeah, I noticed…." Maka sarcastically replied. "Just like Tsubaki's…" he added.

"Really?" Maka's eyes lit up. Black Star nodded. "Don't ask about Liz's cooking… You won't like what you'll hear…" Maka laughed. "Yeah, I watched one of her interviews… She said she wasn't good at cooking and you'll only end up puking it…" Maka said. Black Star finished his plate and swallowed.

"You really are a fan of Soul Rock, huh?" he asked. "Yep! Since birth!" Maka raised her right hand. Black Star laughed.

"Well, you're meant to be one of us… You really rock!" he raised his thumbs up. "Thanks!" Maka said. Black Star stood up.

"Well, I better go now. The gang must be searching for my awesomeness now!" Black Star wore his cap. He tucked his hair in. Maka stood up too and escorted him outside. They walked at the hallway. Maka's apartment worked like a condo unit. There were rooms along the hallway. Then to their surprise someone opened the door.

"Oh… It's you, Maka…. Will you please keep it down?" a girl massaged her forehead.

"Keep it down? I didn't even make any noise!" Maka half-whispered and half-yelled. The girl sighed and then she saw Black Star.

"Oooh, how cute…" she seductively smiled at him. Black Star raised an eyebrow.

"Who's he?" she asked.

"He's a friend…" Maka crossed her arms. The girl laughed.

"I guess you're in the friendzone now, eh, Maka?" she smiled at her. "What?" Maka looked at her evilly.

"Well, see ya!" the girl closed the door. Maka growled.

"You want me to hit her for you?" Black Star asked. Maka thought he was only joking but he looked serious.

"Uh, no, I got it!" Maka and Black Star continued to walk.

"Are your neighbors always like that?" Black Star asked.

"Well, yeah. But you'll get used to it…" Black Star went out of the door. "Well, I'm not supposed to tell you this but we may have a rehearsal on Wednesday and a gig on Friday… Just be prepared" Black Star waved at her as he walked backwards.

"K! I'll keep that in mind!" Maka waved at him back. She went back in. Black Star got back to his house. He saw the others cleaning up after they ate dinner. He ignored them and put his hands behind his back.

"Excuse me? Where have you been, mister?" Liz asked.

"Black Star, we've been looking for you… you missed dinner" Kid said as he washed his hands.

"Don't worry! I already had dinner! And a delicious one!" he stopped and grinned.

"You still haven't answered the real question… Where were you?" Soul asked.

"Um… I was sorta in Maka's house the whole time but I was walking in the stree-" Liz cut him off. They're jaws dropped with what they heard.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on a sec! In Maka's house?" Liz asked.

"I knew it! You've been stealing private property all alo-mmmmph!" Liz covered Patty's mouth.

"You've got to be kidding me, Black Star… Even you?" Soul asked. "What about me?" Black Star asked in confusion of Soul's question. Soul tossed the hand towel at the dining table and left.

"She really brainwashed you all, didn't she?" he shouted as he went upstairs.

"What's up with him?" Black Star asked. "He's been down lately…" Tsubaki said.

"Don't worry about him!" Liz said. "So, what does Maka's apartment look like? Does she have any siblings?" Liz asked. She wanted to know.

"Well, her apartment's kinda empty… And she lives alone…" he scratched his head.

"Shut up! Serious?" Liz asked. Black Star nodded. Liz continued to ask him. Tsubaki and Patty looked forward to his answers. Kid left without them noticing. Soul could hear them.

"Tsk! What made her so special?" he lied down on his bed. Kid then opened the door.

"Soul… I think you should stop acting cold towards Maka, she's really a nice person…" Kid leaned at the side of the door.

"You walk into my room, and the first thing you talk about is her… Great, Kid! I'm going to sleep… Get out…" Soul turned his back away from him. Kid sighed and left his room.

"Oh, and by the way, clean up your room! It's asymmetrical! You already know what'll happen if you don't!" Kid shouted from the other side.

"Argh!" Soul groaned.

* * *

Ok... :) You can check the other story I'm working on for a new chapter.

Thanks for reading, hope you like this chapter! :)

MakaXBlackStar second... you know the next. Black Star sure knows how to bruise people, huh? Reviews are always appreciated. For this chapter, the song they have been rehearsing on the previous chapter is played whole. And Maka played the solo like a boss! And she only memorized it in a little time! Cool~


	4. FOUR

Hello, hello. We meet again? Shadowmistx98 here!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

Maka opened her eyes as the sun hit her face. She yawned and sat up. She then remembered what happened to last night. She smiled because of the gig and because of Black Star. She did her daily morning routine and left her room. She sat down and toasted some slices of bread. Maka looked at the television.

"Hey, why not? I haven't opened it for a long time…" Maka grabbed the remote and opened it. She flipped the channels until she got to the news channel. Maka hung the bread inside of her mouth as she watched it.

"_Ok! Now, Sheila Rays for Showbiz News! Sheila?" the main reporter called out to her. The camera went to Sheila, the Showbiz reporter, and gave the news._

"_Good morning, as usual! My name is Sheila Rays and I'm here for the Showbiz news" the screen of the television went to being colorful and there are letterings that say 'SHOWBIZ NEWSBITES!'._

"_Ok, the showbiz couple…" she continued to talk._

"Damn… What a perfect timing to open the tv… " Maka said.

"_And they just broke up? Man, that so sad… And I thought they were perfect for each other!" she gave her comment._

"_And of course, as expected, the famous, hit, teenage band of this time, Soul Rock, had just filled in the dome for their concert last Monday and it was a blast!" Sheila exclaimed._

"At least there's some news about them" Maka smiled happily.

"_The news team wasn't able to cover the whole concert because of the screaming teenagers but we got small words from the vocalist, Kid" the screen showed a footage of them performing and then to a footage where they interviewed Kid._

"_Kid! Kid! How are you feeling right now?" the reporter tried to be free from the bodyguards' pushing. He held out his microphone towards him._

"_I'm actually feeling tired, yet very happy because all the people came here for our performance…" he said as he walked with his fellow band mates. He smiled as usual. Liz was at his back signing autographs._

"_One more question! How do you feel about the rivalry of your band to Blue Tears?" he shouted. Kid just smiled and waved his hand._

"_Please answer the – oh!" he was pushed by one of the bodyguards._

"_And I'm sure that hurts pretty bad, Jonathan!" Sheila said. The camera then turned to one of the guys sitting next to a bunch of cameramen. _

"_Ha-ha-ha! Very funny, Sheila!" he said as he pushed the camera aside as it focused on him._

"_Well, you know me, John! Anyways, back to Soul Rock, they had a gig last Sunday and it pretty rocked if you asked the audience" the screen turned into footage again, interviewing some of the people that were leaving the venue._

"_So how was the performance?" it was Jonathan again asking a girl with skimpy clothes._

"_It was great!" she seemed to be chewing some gum when she answered the question. The footage ended and it was back to Sheila again._

"_But, an unexpected turn of events happened and there was a new member and guitarist who joined the band!" _

Maka gulped. She believed that was already her she's been talking about.

"_I heard there was a new member of the band, can you tell me what his name is?" he asked._

"Uh-oh, please, please, please…. No, no, no, no!" Maka prayed that he wouldn't tell it.

"_I didn't hear her name very clearly when they introduced the new member…" the hipster said._

"Oh, thank goodness…" Maka sighed in relief.

"_But I will tell you this! She's a girl and I assure you! She rocked the freaking stage with her guitar! Whoooooo! She was awesome!" the boy shouted._

Maka smiled in her achievement to 'wow' the audiences. She thanked Soul for this, she knew what he was planning but it pretty much backfired to him.

"_The news team worked to get this oh so 'awesome', as the boy described" Sheila quoted with her fingers. "Girl's face to be revealed" she continued._

"Oh, no… Please no picture, please no picture!" Maka prayed again.

"_Unfortunately, we couldn't get in to get a picture of her"_

"Oh, thank goodness, again!"

"_But soon enough, she will be revealed to all of us. What will this popularity become of her? Will she truly be staying and permanent of the group? We will find out in the next days to come. I am Sheila Rays, for your Showbiz news!" she winked as the screen went to the main reporter again._

Maka turned off the television and sighed. She grabbed her bag and went to school. She was able to bear it, no bullies so far. But she knew if no one was bullying her in the morning, they'll bully her while waiting for the dismissal bell. There were no teachers in the classroom and the class was noisy. Maka read her book silently. Then she heard whisperings. She peeked at the four girls sitting at their desk talking about something.

"Hey, have you heard the news?"

"What?"

"Soul Rock has a new member…"

"Oh, yeah… I've heard it from my friend who went to their gig last Sunday…"

"Yeah, I wonder who she is…."

Then they saw Maka looking at them.

"What do you want, nerd?" the girl with curly hair asked her aggressively.

"Um, nothing!" Maka went back to reading. She could hear them talking again but not about Soul Rock anymore. It was about her.

"Stupid geek! Why does she get all the attention of the teachers?"

"That's because she thinks she always aces the tests!"

Maka sighed as she looked at her book. Then she saw a paper on her desk. She unfolded it and read.

_Dear Maka! You are the love of my life! I want you so badly! You're everything to me!  
Signed, your secret nerdy admirer._

Maka took a deep breath. This was one of the pranks they would pull on her. She looked at the three boys laughing and looking at her. Maka crumpled the paper and threw it at the trash bin at the corner of the classroom. She looked at the clock. It was almost time. She silently prayed that the hands would magically go to the spot. Then the bell rang.

"Wooooooooo!" the students shouted as they got out. Maka silently grabbed her bag and pushed her chair to her desk. Then somebody held her shoulders. She screamed in surprise.

"Relax! It's only us!" Kim said. "Oh…" Maka mouthed.

"Sorry about those guys… I'll talk to them for you!" Kim and Jackie then left. Maka smiled in thought that there was someone who talked to her. She left and stood out the gate of the school when her cellphone rang. She looked at it. It was an unregistered number. She answered it.

"Hello?"

"Maka, 7 days…" someone said through the phone.

"W-what?" Maka was about to throw her phone when someone interrupted him… or her… or it.

"Phew! Sorry about him! Maka, there's going to be practice on today and a gig on Friday" a female voice said.

"May I know who's speaking?" Maka asked.

"It's Liz! Didn't I ask for your number yesterday?" Liz said.

"Oh, I'm sorry… I forgot" Maka laughed nervously.

"Well, anyways see you at the rehearsal room! Bye! Oh, and sorry about Black Star if he freaked you out earlier" Liz hung up. Maka ran to her apartment and changed her clothes. She grabbed her guitar and rushed to the room. She went in and everybody looked at her.

"Ok, everyone's here! Let's start!" Liz pulled her in and they started to rehearse. After one hour, they called a break. Maka sat next to Soul. She didn't want to, but her bag was close to him. She grabbed a bottle of water and drank.

"So, what's up?" Maka tried to be courteous. Soul rolled his eyes, grabbed his bag and stood up. He went to another chair. Maka eyed him evilly.

"Good day to you, too…" Maka said. Kid then approached her and sat beside. Maka looked at him and turned red.

"Don't mind him, he's just being nice" Kid joked.

"If that's what nice means today, I don't want to live in this planet anymore…" Maka said. Kid chuckled.

"You're funny, huh?" Kid smiled at her.

"Well, that depends" Maka and Kid laughed. Soul rested his head on his palm and his elbow on the side of his chair. He blew his bangs as he watched them laughing. Black Star then sat beside him.

"She's cute, isn't she?" he stared at Maka as he smiled.

"Cute? Is that the meaning of cute? How shallow…" Soul glanced at him.

"I'm not shallow… She's pretty nice. She even cooked dinner for me last night and one hell of a delicious dinner that is" Black Star drank some water.

"Wait… cooked you dinner?" Soul eyed him.

"Yeah, didn't I tell yesterday?" Black Star raised his eyebrow. Soul groaned.

"So she's nice to everybody and all except for me?" Soul said.

"I don't think so. She did talk to you earlier, right?" Black Star asked. "No" he lied.

"Aw, dude. C'mon I saw you two together earlier. And I don't think she's not nice to you because of an attitude problem. I think it's because you're too cold to accept her 'niceness'" Black Star said.

"Since when did you get that smart Black Star?" Soul half-joked.

"Look, dude, you have to accept other people in your life. You should stop thinking of what Car –" Soul cut him off before he could say her whole name.

"Will you just stop bringing her up? I'm sick of it!" Soul said as he stood up and slammed the door open. Everybody looked at him as he left. Everybody fell silent. Tsubaki broke it.

"What did you do Black Star?" she eyed him.

"I didn't! I didn't do anything!" Black Star raised his arms. They all sighed.

"I bet you mentioned Carla again, huh?" Patty looked at him. Maka looked at them as they shouted at each other.

"_Is it really that painful for him?" _Maka thought. Kid looked at her.

"Soul really did put his whole trust in Carla back in the days… It really hurt him to know the truth all of a sudden. So he really didn't trust any people that came to his life. Just us…" Kid explained to Maka.

"Oh…." Suddenly, Maka felt a something in her stomach. She felt guilt and pity. She didn't want to judge Soul all of a sudden. She didn't know how painful it was. After the practice without Soul, Maka went home. Her cellphone was already drained. She walked into her apartment and sat on the couch. She sighed as she checked the phone beside the couch. There were usually no voice mails and calls but she always checked it just in case. Then she saw one. She played it.

*beep*_Uum, hey. This is Kid. I was about to call you but then I remembered your cellphone is already low on battery. I was just checking if you returned to your house safely. When Black Star told us what happened yesterday we got a little worried and decided to call you. Anyways, don't worry with happened with Soul earlier, he'll get over it. Bye_*beep*

Maka smiled. What a gentleman Kid was. Not like Soul. But she didn't think about it right now. After what Kid told her she couldn't help but feel guilty.

* * *

Ok.. that's it. Like I said earlier, I don't know if I'll continue this because I don't have any solid plot yet. But I'll work it out just in case.

This is a SoMa fanfic, sorry for all you guys who hoped for a MakaKid or MakaBlackStar, but that's just the way I really planned out from the very beginning of this story. Again, SORRY! Please accept my apologies. But there will be times that I may put in some MakaKid or MakaBlackStar. Please don't throw flames at me.

I just posted a story that concerns my SE OCs. Read if you like. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! And I hope you like this chapter! :)

~Shadow


	5. FIVE

Hi, hi! Shadowmistx98 here! :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater and the songs.**

* * *

It was Friday and Maka couldn't wait for their performance. But she really had to wait… It was another school day. No one noticed her so far but she's preparing in case some things might happen. It was the last period of today's class and their adviser called out to them as she reached the result of their test papers.

"And last but not the least… Maka Albarn! You scored the exam perfect!" the teacher said as she raised her test paper up. Maka smiled and stood up. Maka scored a perfect one again. It was her fourth one. The others were all lines of 9 too.

"Hurry up, hurry up! You shouldn't keep your test paper waiting!" the teacher said. Maka slightly ran but to her surprise someone threw a banana peel in front of her. She was too late to avoid it and she stepped on it. She fell with her knees first but she kept her face from smashing on to the ground with her arms.

"Ouch…" Maka groaned.

"Ooops, did I do that?" it was Tamera smiling evilly at her.

"Goodness! Will someone please help her up?" the teacher already wanted to scold everyone in the class. But no one did. Instead, she was the one to run to her and help her up.

"Are you ok, Maka?" she asked. Maka nodded. The bell rang and the students went wild.

"And for that, you will all get an extra ten minutes, except for Maka!" she said as she gave Maka's paper. Maka looked surprised for a second.

"Aaw, boo! Just for that girl?" one boy said. The teacher motioned Maka to get out already. Maka didn't want any trouble so she just did what the teacher said. She went out of the room and walked. She was a little bit in pain. She massaged her knees a little bit then continued. She went back home and changed her clothes. She wore the same old jeans that she usually wore. She grabbed her guitar and went to the place. Maka went to the dressing room and saw the others getting ready.

"Oh, Maka! You're here!" Patty energetically gave her a big hug. Maka chuckled and hugged her back.

"Oh, no! You're not going out there with those clothes!" Liz said and Tsubaki, Patty, Kid, Black Star and Soul looked at her.

"W-what about them?" Maka asked.

"C'mon, you need some make over!" Liz then pulled her to the other room filled with clothes. Very confusing, because the main room was already called Dressing Room. She pulled out a few clothes that would fit Maka.

"O-oh, no! I'm not-!" Tsubaki and Patty went in.

"Just try it on! Sis here is a really big fashionista!" Patty jumped.

"O-ok…" Maka gave in and changed her clothes. She wore short jean shorts and a white polo shirt. The clothes made her curves more noticeable. It made her look sexy. Liz wore her hair down and took off her glasses.

"Perfect! Now, all we need is…" Liz looked at her from head to toe. But then she stopped on her knees.

"Maka! What happened to your knees?" Liz panicked. "My knees?" Maka looked at it and saw that they were purplish in color. Maka covered them with her hands.

"Uhm, I um…" Maka looked away.

"Did something happen?" Tsubaki asked. "Y-yeah! I fell to the ground at school because I slipped on a banana peel…" Maka said.

"It was an accident…" Maka twirled her hands nervously.

"It doesn't look like an accident… At school?" Liz said. "People throw their trash in the trash cans, it's impossible that was just an accident!" Patty said. They were ganging up on her.

"Maka, you said you don't have any friends…. Are you… being bullied?" Tsubaki fitted the pieces all together. Maka sighed. They already got her. Maka nodded.

"Maka, why didn't you tell us?" Tsubaki wanted to be angry already but she just couldn't.

"Look, I didn't want you guys to be burdened because of my problems…" Maka said.

"But we're your friends, right?" Patty smiled at her.

"I got it!" Liz's brain is working again. The three looked at her. "You should go to our school!" Liz said.

"But, your school is for rich people! I don't have any money to study there!" Maka said.

"You did say you are at the top of your class. You take the scholarship exam and you'll be able to enter at our academy!" Liz excitedly said as she picked out thigh-high black socks for Maka. Maka's jaw dropped as she said that.

"That's a great idea, sis!" Patty waved her arms. Tsubaki smiled. "I agree too, take the test on Sunday. We'll be happy to assist you!" she said as Liz gave her the socks.

"That should cover the bruises! Oh my gosh, you look sexy Maka!" Liz said as Maka wore the socks and her white doll shoes.

"Yeah… But don't tell the others about my problem…." Maka requested. They nodded. "We won't tell!" Liz raised her right arm.

"Hey! What's taking you so long?" Soul shouted from the other door.

"Just a second! Geez…" Liz opened the door and pushed Maka out. "Whoa!" Maka balanced herself. Kid, Black Star and Soul then looked at her. Their mouth hung wide open.

"So? How does she look?" Liz and the two walked out as she pointed at her. Maka blushed and looked away.

"You look beautiful" Kid smiled. "You look hawt!" Black Star raised his thumbs up. "Urgh…" Liz shook her head. Then they all looked at Soul who was still staring at Maka.

"Uum, Soul…. Soul?" Liz asked. "Soul!" Liz shouted which made him snap back into reality.

"What?" he asked. "I'm asking, how does Maka look?" Liz asked again. Soul rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Whatever, let's just get ready…" he went to the stage and started arranging the stuff. Liz rolled her eyes and just followed him. They arranged the instrument together and they could hear the audience talking to each other behind the curtains. They got into their positions and the curtains went up. The crowd screamed. Patty raised her drumsticks.

"One, Two! One, Two, Three! Rock!" instead of Patty starting the song by slamming the drums, Maka did her guitar solo, which made everyone scream and shout in excitement. Then after her solo the song started. (**Bold-Kid**, _Italics-Soul_, Underline-Maka, Liz, Tsubaki, Patty and Black Star)

* * *

**I was never the kind****  
****To be taking my time****  
****Any place that's worth a damn**

Kid took the microphone of the stand and started banging his head lightly to the beat.

_And today's another day__  
__That I've gone and thrown away__  
__And I don't care where it lands_

Soul did too and walked forward with Kid.

_**'Cause I'm just thinking about us**_

Kid and Soul looked at each other as they both stomped their feet at the end of that line.

_**I've been living in a dream about you**__**  
**__**And now I know you were all I ever wanted on my mind**__**  
**_**And if I never see****  
**_My own reality__**  
**__**Well, I'm okay to leave it all behind**_

Kid stepped backward as it was Soul's time to sing.

_I'll be gone for a time__  
__Tuning out for a while__  
__It's gonna look like I'm not all there_

Kid stepped forward again.

**I've decided that today****  
****Seems alright to piss away****  
****Ignore my empty stare****  
**_**'Cause I'm just thinking about us**_

They stomped their feet again.

_**I've been living in a dream about you**__**  
**__**And now I know you were all I ever wanted on my mind**_  
**And if I never see**  
_My own reality_  
_**Well, I'm okay to leave it all behind**_

Maka strummed her guitar for the bridge of the song and the audience screamed.

**When I come down****  
****And look around****  
****I can't believe****  
**_**The fantasy **__**is gone like a memory**__  
__Out of my reach__  
__Fading out from me__  
__You're fading out from me_

Black Star and Maka played the guitar together. They smiled together as they strike it before Kid and Soul sang again.

_**I've been living in a dream about you**__**  
**__**And now I know you were all I ever wanted on my mind**_**  
****And if I never see****  
**_My own reality_**  
**_**Well, I'm okay to leave it all behind**_

* * *

"Thank you!" Kid shouted as they bowed. The curtains closed and they high-fived each other. Maka was about to high-five Soul when she saw him looking at her coldly. Maka slowly put her hands down and sighed.

"That was from your favorite band, Soul Rock!" the MC introduced them again. The audience screamed. The band went to their dressing room. Maka got changed again to her jeans and hoodie.

"I'm off, bye guys!" Maka waved at them goodbye and left the room.

"So, what did you guys talk about?" Black Star asked.

"When was that?" Liz asked. "When you were in the other room changing" Kid answered her question.

"Oh, yeah… About that, I sorta, kinda asked her to…" Liz connected both of her index fingers and looked away.

"We asked her to join our school! We're going to accompany her on Sunday to take the scholarship exam!" Patty shouted and laughed. Soul's eyes widened.

"What? So now you're ganging up on me now, is that it? What made you guys do that?" Soul shouted.

"We were just helping!" Tsubaki said.

"Helping? For what?" Soul crossed his arms as his face turned dark.

"She was being bullied in her school! Look, she has bruises on her knees! And the only way I could think of is to transfer her to our school!" Liz couldn't keep it a secret anymore. They all gasped.

"Liz! That was a secret!" Tsubaki angrily whispered at her.

"Well, that's the only way we could change his mind! I'm sure you still have some pity left inside your heart Soul…" Liz grabbed her bag along with the others and left. Soul sighed and closed his eyes. He looked and walked around. He wanted to be angry but for some reason it just didn't occur to him. He grabbed his bag and was about to leave when he saw a green folder. He examined it and opened it. Soul saw that it was Maka's test folder. All her papers were compiled in that folder. Soul saw that she almost got perfect scores in all the tests. He swallowed and took a deep breath.

* * *

Ok! Chapter 5! The song is called 'Living in a Dream' by Finger Eleven. It's a pretty cool song if you'd ask me! :) (Thumbs up!)

Anyways, this is the part where the band found out Maka's being bullied and then invite her to their school. Next chapter is going to be SoulXMaka. I repeat this is a SoMa fanfic. Tamera is evil! :P I just watched "Spirited Away" on English Dub straight. I mean I never had the chance to watch it without any distractions. ;)

And waha! I have thought of a plot thanks to All-American Anteater! :) Yeah, although I haven't thought of the chapters between the ending yet... But it'll work out! :)

~Shadow


	6. SIX

Hi! Shadowmistx98 here! :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

**xXxSaturdayxXx**

Maka sighed as she closed the refrigerator. She was out of ready-made food supplies for the afternoon. She didn't feel like cooking too. She got changed and wore her hair down. For a change, she took off her glasses. Maka felt awesome after a few performances with her new band. She felt like she was wanted now for a long time even though there's still someone who wanted her out (and that is Soul). She didn't want any of her schoolmates to know about because when they know about it, they would act nicely to her all of a sudden. She wanted friends who recognized her for her true self and not just because she was famous. It was almost 6 and the sun is setting. She went to a tea shop and bought some fries. She also brought her favorite novel book and read it while she was eating. She sat at the table outside the shop and sipped her tea.

"Man, I've already read this a hundred times and it still isn't getting any old for me!" Maka said as she ate the fries. Soon she it was all gone and it was already dark. Maka closed her book and sipped the last drop of her tea, and then a boy approached her. Sure, he was handsome but wasn't Maka's type. And besides, she doesn't flirt with anyone. She's too damn smart for all that.

"Hey, babe, is this seat empty?" the boy said as he pointed at the chair across Maka's.

"_Babe? What are we, intimate or something?" _Maka slammed the book close.

"Yes, and so will this seat too, if you sit there…" Maka stood up and grabbed her book.

"Aaw, playing hard to get?" he joked. Well, I didn't if he was joking. Maka wasn't feeling good about it.

"Thank you! Please comeback, sir!" the waitress waved and bowed dreamily at Soul as he got out of the tea shop. Soul rolled his eyes and then stopped. He saw Maka talking to a guy.

"_Boyfriend? Nah, impossible… But she looks pretty pissed off…" _Soul said to himself. He continued to stare at them. He remembered what Black Star said. That Maka was almost harassed by three drunken guys. Then he saw the guy grab her arm as she tried to walk away.

"Let go off me! I don't even know you!" Maka shouted.

"C'mon! Just talk to me. Give me a chance!" the guy grinned naughtily as Maka tried to push him off. Maka then stopped.

"You know? Last Sunday I was chased by three drunken guys. And now, I'm being harassed by you. I really am a jerk magnet, huh?" Maka started to push him again. "Now get off!"

Soul then had the urge to save her. He didn't know why, but he just couldn't let someone like that. Soul then shouted out to him.

"Hey!" Soul shouted. Maka and the boy looked at him. Soul approached them.

"Excuse me, who are you?" the guy asked. He didn't recognize him because Soul was wearing a cap and shades. Maka didn't recognize him by look, but she recognized him by his voice. She breathed heavily.

"I would say you let go of her first before I tell you" Soul said.

"Why would I? Do you know who I am? I'm her boyfriend!" he smiled.

"What?" Maka exclaimed. "Well, that's a shame, you're really daydreaming, aren't you?" Soul asked as he lowered his shades. His ruby, red eyes glared at him. The guy let out a small laugh.

"Why am I? Just tell me who you are. I won't bite" the guy's grip on Maka's arm tightened.

"Ow! Just let go of me!" Maka pulled her arm. Soul couldn't think of anything good but there was one.

"I'm her boyfriend" the guy's jaw dropped as Soul said it. "What?" Maka mouthed at him as she released a panicked face. Soul then grabbed his collar and pulled his face near him.

"You got a problem with that?" Soul's voice became dark and husky. "Uum, n-no…" the guy looked at him as Soul reached for something in his leather jacket. "Definitely not, sir!" the guy ran away and let go off Maka. Maka sighed.

"T-that wasn't the best thing you could say but…. Thanks" Maka smiled at him. Soul looked at her with no expression in his face. Maka pouted.

"On second thought, I take that back…" Maka turned her back away from him and started to walk.

"Wait! You're going to walk home by yourself?" Soul followed her.

"Yes… You got a problem with that?" Maka imitated his voice from earlier. "Let me drive you home…" Soul offered. Maka was quite surprised with his sudden change of attitude. Maka stopped and turned her head to face him.

"You'll drive me home? Please…" Maka rolled her eyes and walked forward again. Soul followed her.

"Maka, c'mon, I know what happened Last Sunday with Black Star… And like you said earlier, you are a jerk magnet. I'm just worried, alright?" Soul continued to follow her.

"Yeah, I am a jerk magnet which explains you" Maka turned to him and pointed at him. "Are approaching me, right now!" Maka continued to walk. Soul sighed and was getting a little irritated.

"And worried? Please…. I don't you were that kind of guy to start off with!" Maka said as she suddenly stopped and saw the three guys in front of the house again.

"Look! It's that girl again!" the guy whispered to his other friend. Maka gulped as Soul stopped at her back.

"Oh! She has another guy with her!" the other one panicked. Maka turned around and held Soul's shoulders.

"Ok! Just this once! I'm going back at the tea shop!" Maka ran back to the shop. Soul stood there and saw the three guys. He saw the guys shook in fear. Soul lowered his shades and glared at them.

"Ah!" they shouted. Soul went back to the tea shop.

"Dude! Did you see that? He has red eyes!" the one shook the other back and forth. Soul approached Maka who leaned her hand on a post. She was breathing heavily.

"So, where's your car?" Maka opened one eye to see him.

"I don't drive cars…" Soul said.

"What? Then what do you drive? A bicycle?" Maka looked at him. Soul then approached the parking lot. Maka followed him with her eyes and saw him hop on a motorcycle. Soul put his helmet on and started the engine. He drove it in front of Maka and looked at her.

"Oh, no! Oh, no! There's no way I'm riding that!" Maka waved her hands as she stepped backward.

"You want me to call those three or what?" Soul threatened her.

"Ok, OK! Fine…" Maka approached the motorcycle slowly and hopped on the back of Soul's seat. She took a deep breath as Soul held out another helmet. She wore it and placed her hands on Soul's shoulder.

"You want to fall while I'm driving?" Soul asked.

"Are you planning to?" Maka asked. "Then place your hands somewhere else…" Soul grabbed the handle of the motorcycle. "Huh?" Maka didn't know why but she felt a little red. "Urgh…" Soul groaned as she guided Maka's hands around his waist.

"Uum…" Maka looked at his back.

"Hold tight… While I'm driving tell me the directions to your house…" Soul stomped his feet and he started driving it. After a few minutes they arrived. Maka hopped off and removed her helmet and gave it to Soul.

"Um… What I said earlier about taking my thanks back… I take it back… Thank you…" Maka looked at him. There was no response again but she could hear him sigh through the helmet. Maka sighed. Maybe he wasn't that bad after all.

"Do you want to go inside and have some dinner?" Maka asked. Even though she doesn't have the mood to cook, she still asked him. She knew he would reject the offer but still it would be courteous of her to ask him. There was a great silence after that. Then, Soul turned off the engine and hopped off his motorcycle.

"Why not?" Soul's voice became clearer as he took off his helmet.

"Huh? You're…. really accepting… my offer?" Maka raised an eyebrow. "Yeah… Are you taking it back?" Soul looked at her as he parked the car.

"N-no! C-come in!" Maka motioned him to come in. They both together came in and went in Maka's apartment.

"Sit on the couch while I prepare dinner…." Maka went to the kitchen. Soul sat and looked around.

"You got a small place here…." Soul shouted at her.

"I know! I know you're not used to it! This is my crib! Deal with it!" Maka was so sick of people telling her how small her apartment was.

"Just go watch the tv or something…." Maka calmed down a little as she loosened her grip on the knife she was holding. Soul picked up the remote and opened the television. Then Maka could hear someone singing one of her favorite songs. Soul looked at the screen as she saw a girl jumping at the stage, singing.

"_Rock my world into the sunlight! Make this dream the best I've ever known! Dirty dancing in the moonlight! Take me down like I'm a domino!" the girl lifted her hands up._

Soul flipped the channel. Maka heard the channel change so she peeked from the kitchen.

"Hey! Why did you do that? That was one of my favorite songs!" Maka exclaimed. Soul rolled his eyes.

"You watch a tv, not hear it…" Soul continued to change it. "And besides, there's nothing you can do about it, I'm the one holding the remote…" Soul said. Maka sighed.

"Who was singing the song then? I'm just going to search for her rendition of it…" Maka asked. Soul inhaled through his nose and stayed silent. Maka looked at him.

"Blue Tears…" Soul mustered up strength to answer her question. Maka then remembered his history.

"Oh… That's ok… I d-didn't like that band anyways… I'm just going to find another one…" Maka went back to the kitchen. Soul caught something from her voice. He knew something happened yesterday while he was gone in the dressing room.

"Liz told you, didn't she?" Soul changed the channel again.

"What? W-what did she tell me?" Maka stuttered as she cut the carrots.

"Don't play dumb. You know what I'm talking about… About Blue Tears…" Soul said as he leaned back at the couch. Maka sighed as she put the carrots at the boiling pot of water. She was cooking soup.

"Y-yeah…" Maka admitted it. Soul took a deep breath.

"Y-you're not angry… Are you?" Maka went to the living room and rubbed her hands at her apron. Soul thought about it. Maka was sweating.

"No. It's only right for you to know… You're a band member of Soul Rock now…" Soul said. You can see Maka's eyes lit up. "R-really? But don't tell Liz I admitted it"

Soul sighed. "Sure… Whatever…"

"You know, I was just thinking… You should move into our house right now… Since you're going to take the scholarship exam to our school…" Soul glanced at her.

"O-oh, no I shouldn't… And besides, it's not sure that I'll pass too… Wait… They told you?" Maka raised her eyebrow.

"Liz did. She also told me that you were being bullied…" Soul now looked at her completely.

"Aaw… Liz!" Maka groaned. It was time for another face palm.

"Yeah, I know right? Liz has a loud mouth… Now were even…" Soul said. Maka groaned and frowned.

"There's no doubt you'll pass the exam, I saw your grades on the green folder you left at the dressing room…" Soul flipped the channel again.

"Wait…" Maka ran to her room and raided her bag. Now, she realized that, that green folder was missing.

"Where is the folder now? ?" Maka ran back to Soul. "Relax, it's still in the dressing room…" Soul looked at her as she sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness, I thought I was going to lose it…" Maka placed her hands on her beating heart. Then, a knock from the door surprised them both. Maka looked at the calendar. Shoot… It was already the day Mrs. Wilson collects the rent. She gawked at the red circle mark at the day of the month. She gulped. She didn't collect enough money. All the money she got from her share and from her mother wasn't enough. She didn't want to answer it. Then another knock came from the door.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Soul asked as he continued to place his eyes on the television.

"What? Answer that? O-of course!" Maka laughed nervously as she scratched her head.

"Maka! Answer me now! I know you're in there!" Mrs. Wilson angrily shouted from the other side of the door. Maka took off her apron and inhaled.

"Ok, just keep calm, Maka…" Maka cleared her voice as she went to open the door.

"Good evening, Mrs. Wilson!" Maka smiled. Maka tried to make her face nice.

"Your rent?" Mrs. Wilson stretched out his hand.

"I-I'm sorry, Mrs. Wilson, I don't have the money to pay you today…" Soul could hear Maka's voice from the living room.

"Maybe, next week would be alright?" Maka looked at her.

"Next week, won't be alright! You've already gone too far Maka! Didn't I say you shouldn't pay the bills late?" Mrs. Wilson continued to rant. Maka felt like she was being scolded. Soul couldn't help but stand up and go in the scene.

"That's it! You're kicke-!" she was stopped when Soul came from Maka's back.

"Ehem, excuse me but what seems to be the problem over here?" Soul asked. Maka's eyes widened as she looked at Soul.

"Are you a guest?" Mrs. Wilson lowered her voice.

"Yes… And I am a friend of hers…" Soul smiled at her.

"Wait a minute… I recognize you! You are one of the vocalists of the band! Soul Rock, right?" she pointed at him happily.

"Why yes, I'm quite happy you recognized" Soul said. Maka tried to get him out of this mess but Soul looked at her and nodded.

"I can't help but overhearing…" Soul looked at her again. "Did Maka do something wrong?"

"Yes, she isn't paying the rent and bills on time. I might kick her out!" Mrs. Wilson looked at Maka evilly.

"Well, that's a shame. Maka's really having a hard time these past few days. Maybe you could accept her request of extending the deadline until next week?" Soul asked nicely. Mrs. Wilson sighed in disbelief.

"Maka doesn't break any promise. I know she'll pay it on time. She may even pay you before that given deadline…" Soul added. She sighed.

"Ok, fine! But only until Saturday!" She pointed at Maka. She nodded.

"It's nice to meet an artist like you!" Mrs. Wilson backed away and Maka closed the door.

"Wow… I think owe you a lot today…" Maka didn't want to lock her eyes into his. She looked away pretty embarrassed. Soul sighed and went back to the living room. Maka went to the kitchen and turned off the stove. She gathered two bowls of soup for the both of them. She went to the living room with a tray and placed it on the living room table. Soul leaned forward to get one.

"Careful, it's hot…" Maka got hers. Maka sipped it carefully, cautious to not let it burn her tongue. Then she swallowed.

"Why are you helping me?" Maka turned to his direction to ask him. Soul swallowed.

"You know… For some reason… When I learned you were being bullied, somehow, you reminded me of myself when I was younger…" Soul looked down. Maka looked at his face, trying to analyze his expression.

"I just didn't want to let someone have the same fate as me… I'm sorry if I judged you so quickly…" Soul then locked his eyes with Maka.

"I'm sorry too… I judged you too… I thought you were really a jackass back then…"

"Hey!" Soul glared at her. Maka smiled.

"But now… I can see your good side… Thanks Soul" Maka said. Maka finished her bowl and so did Soul.

"Well, I better go now…" Soul stretched his arms as he stood up. Maka stood as well and led him to the door out.

"Bye…" Maka said in a whispering voice as she closed the door. Soul put his shades and cap on.

"Oh, and Maka…" Maka stopped at closing the door when Soul called out to her.

"Um… Thanks for the food… It was, uum… delicious…" Soul looked away. Maka smiled in response as she closed the door. Maka went to her bedroom and slept. Tomorrow was the scholarship exam. Soul went in their house quietly. She peeked at the living room and saw Patty and Black Star playing video games. Liz was cheering for Patty behind them and Kid was busy arranging the paintings on the wall. Tsubaki sat there and just smiled as she watched the two screaming for their life. Soul sighed and quietly went upstairs without them noticing.

* * *

:) SoMa moment... Nothing much to say here actually. YOu know what this chapter is *wink*

Ok... it's really hot here. It's good that it's been raining here in the Philippines to replace the hot temperature.

Oh! I almost forgot to irvinedevion - yes, I've been listening to the song you request... And it's pretty awesome! :) I've been in love with it when you mentioned it, I'll put it here but there won't be songs until chapter 8 or 9?

~shadow


	7. SEVEN

Hi, hello! Shadowmistx98 here! :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

Maka opened her eyes and heard her phone ringing. She picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?" Maka answered woozily.

"Maka! Rise and shine! Get up! It's the day of your exam!" Maka could realize her voice. It was Liz. Damn, it was the day today, right? Aw, I can't believe I forgot about it.

"Um yeah, sorry I forgot…" Maka sat up.

"Well, now you know! Meet us at the rehearsal room, kay? The others will also be there for you! Bye!" Liz hung up. Maka yawned and stretched her arms. She stood up and did her daily routine. She wore pants and a blue, tight v-neck shirt. She then went to the rehearsal room. Maka saw them waiting for her.

"Um, good morning!" Maka greeted them. Liz and Patty ran to her and grabbed her arms.

"What took you so long?" Liz dragged her with Patty.

"You're late! You're late!" Patty sang and laughed. Tsubaki smiled and followed along with the others. They ran to their school. Maka looked at the gate and saw the letterings DWMA. They ran inside and went to the office.

"Professor Stein! We brought the one we were talking about!" Liz looked at him. The professor stared at Maka as he arranged his papers. Maka felt some shivers down her spine.

"Very well… Maka Albarn, right?" he asked.

"Yes, sir!" Maka answered. "Come with me…" he motioned her to come with her. Liz whispered at her.

"Don't worry! He won't bite! He's a nice guy!" Liz smiled at her.

"Although, he likes to dissect stuff!" Patty whispered at her in a scary voice. Maka's eyes twitched.

"Patty!" Liz scolded her. "Sorry, sis! Don't worry Maka! I'm only joking!" Patty and Liz left. Maka gulped and followed Professor Stein. The rest of them sat at a bench outside the room.

"Well, did she freak out about Professor Stein?" Black Star asked.

"Sort of…" Liz said. Then a blond haired woman passed by them with a few students.

"Oh! Hi there!" Ms. Marie greeted. They greeted her back politely.

"Is the new examinee taking the exam?" she smiled and they nodded. Marie left but some of the students stayed. A boy with black, spiky ponytail and another boy with two pillars of hair above his ears. Another one had children with him.

"Oh, hi Harvar, Ox, Kilik… Fire and Thunder" Tsubaki took initiative to greet them. Harvar and Kilik smiled while Ox remained with a serious face. Fire and Thunder played with each other.

"So, who's this new girl you're talking about?" Ox asked.

"Oh! She's the new member of our band! Maka Albarn!" Kid cheerfully said.

"Well, we're all looking forward to meeting her" Harvar said.

"Except for Ox…" Kilik looked at him as Ox's head shined red. "He's got some competition with this girl now, eh?" Kilik and Harvar laughed. Ox groaned.

"Well, bye!" the five went off. The six went off with their normal conversation again. Liz was checking out her nails and Patty was happily telling a story. Tsubaki was there, listening to Patty as she smiled. Kid and Black Star listened to her as well but Black Star was stomping his foot out of boredom. Soul was dozing off. He was listening to his iPod. Black Star then thought of an idea. Not a pretty bright one if you'd ask me.

"Hey, guys. How would you like to prank Soul?" Black Star whispered to the others.

"Um, I don't think it's a good idea. He'll be furious when he wakes up…" Tsubaki said. Kid nodded. "If he found out what we did, he won't talk to us for a few days…."

"C'mon! We'll just leave him behind for 10 or 15 minutes, he won't notice it us leave because he's listening to some music!" Black Star shrugged what Tsubaki and Kid told him.

"Oooh! That's a great idea!" Patty chuckled. Tsubaki and Kid shook their heads.

"C'mon, it'll be great!" Liz stood up. "Yahoo!" Black Star accidentally shouted. "Shhhh!" Liz and Patty hushed him. Tsubaki and Kid looked at each other and sighed. Patty and Black Star stood up and motioned Tsubaki and Liz to stand up too. Tsubaki looked at Soul worriedly and stood up.

"Yes!" Liz and Patty whispered with excitement.

"Kid? You in?" Black Star asked. Kid sighed. "Fine…" Kid stood up in defeat and left with them.

"Whooo!" Black Star whispered as they left the area. Soul opened one eye and saw them left. He closed it again and took a deep breath. He crossed his legs as he leaned his back at the wall.

Kid looked around and fidgeted his hands nervously. Tsubaki looked worried too.

"Hey, what's up? You two have been down ever since we left" Liz asked.

"Don't worry! He'll be fine! Soul's a tough guy!" Black Star said.

"I'm not worried about him…" Kid glared at Black Star. "I'm worried about Maka. She may come out any time and worst of all, Soul is the only one there. He may suddenly act cold again…" Kid continued.

"Don't worry about Maka! She won't come out until she's finished the test. And the test is like a long one. So she won't come out for like 15 minutes!" Liz assured them.

"But Liz, don't you think it's better to make sure?" Tsubaki asked.

"Sis is sure! Trust her!" Patty made a peace sign with her hands. Tsubaki and Kid sighed as they walked around the school. After 10 minutes, Maka came out of the room and exhaled.

"That was easy! I can even answer it in 10 minutes where the given time limit is 15! Piece of cake!" Maka looked at the bench and saw Soul staring at her. Maka sweat dropped and shut her mouth up. Soul smiled slightly as Maka unenthusiastically sat beside him at the bench. The corridor was quiet. Well, what do you expect on a Sunday morning?

"Um… So, what are you listening to?" Maka started the conversation. Soul remained silent at first but Maka knew that he'll respond any second now. Then Soul opened his mouth to answer his question.

"The songs we're about to perform…" Soul looked at her. "Want to hear it?" Soul plugged out his right earphone and offered it to Maka. "Sure" Maka accepted it and listened to the song when she plugged it in her right ear.

"Oh! I know this song! I've listened to it a couple of times already!" Maka closed her eyes as she savored the music.

"And here's another one…" Soul searched for the other song.

"Cool! I like the songs we're playing next!" Maka smiled and closed her eyes as she tapped her feet with the beat. Soul looked at her and looked at his iPod. He then turned it to max volume which surprised Maka. She stood up and threw the earphone back to Soul.

"What the hell?" Maka distanced herself from Soul.

"Oooh, since when did you learn to curse?" Soul looked at her as he turned the volume down and plugged the other earphone in his ear.

"That was surprising! What did you expect me to do?" Maka shouted at him. It was safe to shout. No one was there. Soul stuck his tongue out to Maka.

"Urgh!" Maka rolled her eyes.

"Geez, where are the others anyways?" Maka asked.

"They left me, thinking it was a good prank. You'll know that Black Star is the one responsible for it… As usual…" Soul slouched from his seat. Maka sighed.

"So, how was the test?" Soul asked.

"Easy! Pretty easy!" Maka replied and smiled sweetly.

"Arrogant…" Soul looked away. Maka groaned.

"Insensitive fre-!" Maka was cut off with the others running to her.

"Maka!" Tsubaki shouted and stopped in front of her. The others followed as well.

"You're fast! I thought you would finish it by 15 minutes!" Liz said.

"Well, I only finished it in only 10 minutes!" Maka proudly said. Soul coughed but Maka knew it was something else. He wanted to mock her.

"Are you fine?" Kid asked as he looked at Soul who was looking away.

"Yeah! Why wouldn't I be? I'm pretty healthy you know!" Maka smiled at him that made him chuckle. Soul coughed again but he said something after that.

"Arrogant…" Soul scratched his head. Maka glared at him. Kid and the others looked at each other worriedly. Maka took a deep breath.

"You're the one to talk…." Maka said. Soul then looked at her then stood up.

"Soul" Kid called him. "What?" Soul asked. "I'm just going to go to the park of this school…" Soul turned his back away. "Want my iPod?" Soul looked at Maka.

"No thanks, your iPod is evil…" Maka pouted as she half-joked. Soul smiled and left.

"Are you two ok?" Black Star asked. "Did he do anything bad to you?" Kid asked.

"Uh, n-no! What you saw there earlier was just our way of communicating with each other…" Maka laughed nervously.

"Are you sure?" Black Star asked. Maka nodded and Professor Stein went out of the room.

"Ok… I checked your test and…" Maka gulped.

"You got a score of 98… And I'm quite sure… You already passed the scholarship exam…" Stein said. They all jumped in joy.

"Just please come with me to fill out a form…" Stein motioned her to come with her.

"We'll wait here!" Liz said. Maka nodded and followed Stein down stairs. They went to an office and Maka sat to fill out a form. After Maka filled it out Stein brought it to the registrar's office.

"You can go out to the park to kill some time, I'll call you when you are needed…" he said. Maka smiled in response and went out. She spread out her arms and yawned. She was proud of her achievement. She stood up and looked around the surroundings. It was full of trees. There were benches around and there was a big fountain at the center of the park. Maka sighed.

"Wow! I must be really lucky to be in a school like this… This is a school for the rich!" Maka said and closed her eyes.

"So how did it go? I'm sure you passed it" a familiar voice asked behind her. She turned to her direction and saw Soul.

"Oh! Soul! Yeah! I scored 98!" Maka smiled. Soul smiled back.

"I see… Congratulations, you're a student here now" Soul stretched his hand. Maka looked surprised at first.

Patty looked out in the window while the rest of the gang talks about Maka. She saw Soul stretching out his hand to Maka.

"Sis, is that Soul and Maka down there?" Patty asked.

"That's impossible! Soul never liked Maka so he probably won't talk to her. After all Soul is the cold guy around here…" Liz said. Patty then saw Maka accept his hand shake.

"That is Soul and Maka!" Patty giggled.

"Ok, Patty! Stop with the jokes now! I rea-!" Liz looked out of the window and stopped in her tracks when she saw the two talking to each other.

"Oh… I can't believe it…" Liz looked at the two talking. The others approached the window.

"Is that our Soul talking to the new girl who he once hated?" Black Star asked.

"Wow, I'm impressed…" Liz said.

"I guess you better go now… Professor Stein might be looking for you right now…" Soul looked at the direction from where Maka came from.

"Um, yeah… Well, see you later…" Maka ran back. Soul sighed and smiled. After a few moments Maka was now registered as a student of DWMA and will start school the next week. The gang went to their house and went to their rooms. Soul sat on his bed and took off his socks. Then someone knocked. Soul looked at the door and saw Kid open it slightly.

"May I come in?" Kid asked. "Sure" Soul bluntly said. Kid closed the door and looked around.

"Wow! You cleaned your room up! It isn't as difficult to look at anymore…" he said. Soul sighed.

"Are you here to criticize my room or what? Sorry if I didn't make it symmetrical like you wanted!" Soul rolled his eyes. Kid looked at him evilly.

"Ok, I'm here to ask… Why the sudden change of attitude towards Maka?" Kid asked. Soul took a deep breath.

"Why? Do you doubt me?" Soul as he took his jacket off and tossed it at his chair.

"Hey! Remove that from your chair and place it in your closet!" Kid pointed at it. Soul rolled his eyes again. "I'll do that later, ok?"

Kid cleared his throat. "Sorry but, you're behavior is suspicious… All of a sudden you change the way you act towards her… I'm just worried about her… If you hurt her…"

" Look! My intentions are good! Think what you want to think. You can even ask Maka…" Soul said.

"Whatever… I'm going to sleep…" Soul pulled his blanket as he lied down in bed.

"If you don't have anything else to say, leave already…" Soul said. Kid groaned. He opened the door.

"Oh. And turn the lights off when you leave…" Soul said. Kid glared at him then slammed the door closed without turning off the lights. Soul growled.

"Thanks a lot, Kid!" Soul sarcastically shouted.

* * *

I know this chapter sucks. It isn't really good because when I wrote this I was lazy and tired. Sorry about that. And it's hard to get on the mood to write because it's really hot here in this house. Thank goodness it rained a little bit here. Again, sorry! :(

Oh and to answer Meghanmoo's question - I haven't thought about the ages actually :/ but I was thinking they were all 15. Liz and Tsubaki were the oldest by months and Patty is the youngest (as mentioned in the first chapter) by months too.

~Shadow


	8. EIGHT

Hi! Hello, hello! How are you? Shadowmistx98 here! :)

Thank you for all the reviews! :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

Maka went to her school the next day. It was Monday and they had another gig on Thursday. They had rehearsals that day and she was excited again. She endured the noisy classroom throughout the whole day. Then their adviser came.

"Ok, class! Settle down!" she shouted as the students started to sit on their proper seats.

"Ok! I have an announcement to make. There will be no subjects and lessons on Friday!" she said.

"Whoooo!" the class burst out in joy. Maka thought about it.

"That is all… Does anybody have anything else to say?" she asked. Tamera raised her hand. Their adviser rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Tamera? What would you like to share?" she crossed her arms. Tamera stood up.

"Um, I would just like to say that my father had won tickets to the gig of Soul Rock on Thursday…" she said. The class's jaw dropped.

"Really? No kidding?" a girl asked. Tamera nodded.

"And I would like to give out some for a chosen few…" she smiled.

"Aw, yeah!" the students shouted for joy. Tamera approached the adviser and handed one ticket to her.

"This is for you, Ms. Rachel!" she winked at her then got back to the class and started distributing them one by one. She stopped in front of Maka and held out one ticket to her. Maka looked at it and slowly took it.

"Um, than-!" before Maka could take it, Tamera snatched it back.

"Don't dream, nerd. Only the selected ones! And plus, you don't even fit in there…" she leaned forward and whispered to her and went to the next student.

"Urgh…" Maka groaned. Now, she wanted to slam it in her face that she is a member of Soul Rock. She then followed her with her eyes and saw her give one ticket to Jackie. Then she moved in to the next seat where Kim was sitting. She saw Tamera snob her and say something to her. She could hear it.

Tamera said. "A tomboy like you can't go in a gig like that…" then she moved to the next seat. Kim was a little disappointed and Jackie tried to comfort her. She's evil. If only someone could teach her. But no one gave a damn to the things she was doing because she was popular. Maka sighed.

"Ok! All done!" Tamera shouted from the back and the dismissal bell rang. They all stood up and went outside. Maka took a look at Tamera who was talking to a guy. She was leaned closer to him and seductively smiled.

"_Ew…"_ was all Maka could think about. She got her bag and ran outside. She passed the hallway and got to her locker. She opened it and dropped a few things in there. Then she heard Jackie and Kim talking nearby.

"If she didn't give you a ticket, then I won't go!" Jackie said.

"No, you should go. You really like Soul Rock, right?" Kim smiled at her.

"But you like Soul Rock, too! I won't go…" Jackie said.

"Jackie… Do I have to repeat this a hundred times? You should go. Don't waste the opportunity" Kim held her shoulder. Maka closed her locker and went to the two.

"Um, excuse me… Tamera gave you a ticket, Jackie?" Maka asked.

"Uh, yeah… But she didn't give a ticket to Kim… So I'm not going" Jackie insisted. Kim placed her hand on her forehead and massaged it.

"Well, me too…" Maka looked away with sadness in her voice. Kim looked at her.

"That freak is evil. She picked students who fit her qualifications" Kim rolled her eyes.

"But Kim… Do you want to go to the gig?" Maka asked. Kim sighed.

"I would love to but… I don't have the money…" Kim said. Maka then thought of something.

"Well, I'll get you some tickets!" Maka smiled at them. Kim and Jackie looked at each other.

"But, didn't you say the other time that you were low on money?" Jackie asked.

"I am but…" Maka looked around and leaned closer to them.

"Can you keep a secret?" Maka whispered at them. They looked at each other and nodded.

"Come with me!" Maka grabbed their hands and went to her apartment. They looked at each other as they entered her apartment.

"Wait here! I'll just change my clothes!" Maka entered her room. Kim and Jackie sat down the couch.

"She wasn't kidding when she said she was low on money…" Kim said and after what she said Jackie elbowed her. Maka then came out with her guitar.

"What's that for?" Kim and Jackie's eyes widened.

"You'll see!" she smiled and checked her voice mail. She looked at it and saw 4 messages. Maka played it one by one.

*beep* _Maka… You will only live 7 days and – Ow! _*beep*

Maka looked at it. Kim and Jackie hugged each other thinking it was real. Maka laughed nervously and played the next.

*beep*_ Black Star is a creep. Sorry about that Maka! I'm just here to remind you about the rehearsal later! Bye! _*beep*

The two looked at each other and raised their eyebrows. "Black Star?" they both asked themselves.

*beep* _Good afternoon, Maka! This is Tsubaki. I'm truly sorry about Black Star. He does that all the time and never gets tired of that line. Well, bye! See you later! _*beep*

*beep* _Maka, please call us when you get home. Bye! _*beep*

"Wait… Tsubaki… Black Star… Rehearsals… Don't tell me…!" Kim looked at her in surprise. Maka smiled.

"Don't tell anyone yet, ok?" Maka pleaded. "Why not? Everybody will go crazy if they found out you were the new member!" Kim said.

"I just don't want them to treat me good because I'm part of Soul Rock. They'll find out in the right time. But now… Please?" Maka smiled at them. The two looked at each other and nodded.

"You can count on us! Anyways, why did you bring us here?" Jackie asked.

"Would you like to see us rehearse?" Maka asked. Kim and Jackie's mouth hung up wide open.

"Are you serious?" Kim asked. Maka nodded.

"But only for one song" Maka said.

"Hell yeah! We want us to see you guys rehearse!" Kim excitedly said. "Ok, then! I'll just call them" Maka got her cellphone and went to her room.

"Hello?" Liz's voice answered. "Hey, Liz. It's Maka" she answered.

"Maka! Thank goodness you called!" Maka laughed a little bit.

"Um, Liz… I want to get some permission…" Maka shyly asked. "What is it? Are you skipping practice today?" Liz worriedly asked through the phone.

"Oh, no! I'm just going to ask if I could bring Kim and Jackie. The ones I was talking about yesterday. But only for one song!" Maka said.

"That would be cool! Sure!" Liz said. "Ok, I'll be on my way. Thanks, Liz!" Maka smiled.

"No problem!" Liz hung up. Maka went outside and the two excitedly bouncing on the couch.

"Um, guys?" Maka raised her eyebrow. They stopped and blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry! We were just a little excited" they laughed nervously. "C'mon! Let's go!" Maka opened the door and the two followed. They went to the rehearsal room and Kim and Jackie gawked at it.

"This room is huge!" Kim whispered to Jackie. They all saw the three.

"Oh! Hi Maka! Are you Kim and Jackie?" Tsubaki asked.

"Uh, y-yeah! I'm Kim and this is Jackie!" Kim stuttered. They smiled and Kid spoke.

"Very well, please sit down and make yourselves comfortable…" he smiled as he pointed at the seats. Maka went to her position and Soul looked at her from his position and then to the two who was waiting for them to perform. He smiled a bit. And then the song started. They were going to play three songs at the gig so it was very tiring. After one song they went for a break.

"Wow! That was amazing!" Jackie said. "Well, this still isn't the real deal so it isn't that great" Kid was humble.

"No! Really! You're great! We're so glad to finally be able to meet you!" Kim said. Then the two looked at Maka who was smiling at them.

"And thanks Maka! Cool honor student is cool!" Kim raised her thumbs up.

"Well, we're off now! Nice meeting you guys!" Kim said as they both got their bags.

"Bye, too, Maka!" Jackie waved her hands and smiled at her. "Oh, wait!" Maka stopped them.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Jackie asked. Maka searched for something in her bag and gave it to Kim.

"Here!" Maka smiled. "A ticket? Maka are you serious?" Kim looked at it. Jackie smiled.

"Yeah! Of course! I forgot that I was given a ticket yesterday for me to look at it…" Maka smiled sweetly.

"Take it! It will be fun if we saw you two there! You guys are really kind!" Patty laughed. The two smiled and nodded. They left the rehearsal room.

"It's great that you found some friends like that, Maka" Kid said.

"Uh, yeah! Just my luck!" Maka scratched her head.

"It's not that I'm doubting them but are you sure they are not bullies?" Liz asked worriedly.

"Positive! In fact, they helped me escape one time! And Kim was one of the girls being bullied…" Maka smiled happily.

"We're happy for you Maka!" Black Star winked at her.

"Good for you" Soul spoke while sitting with crossed legs. They looked at him hoping it wasn't a sarcastic comment. It was hard to tell. Soul always uses a monotone voice in speaking. He then smiled at Maka as he grabbed his bottled water. Maka smiled back. They we're surprised on how he smiled at Maka. They haven't seen him smile like that.

"Well, let's take advantage of our break!" Maka said. After long hours it was already night. It was still bright in the room but when they got out they caught a glimpse of the crescent moon outside. Maka was a little uncomfortable. You know what I mean, so she asked Liz where the rest room is. She pointed it out. Maka thanked her and got ahead. After a few minutes she was done. She washed her hands and then she turned to her left. There was a door and it made her a little curious. She wiped her hands and went to the door. She opened it and saw that it was a balcony. Everything can be seen there. The trees that surround the base of Soul Rock and the light that the moon provided. It was pretty cool to see. Plus, there was a cold breeze too. She closed the door behind her. She savored the moment with it and forgot about all the things, all the problems. Then she heard a noise from the other side of the door. She got out a book and slowly approached the door. She grabbed the door knob and opened it. She hit the person who was behind the door in the head with a book.

"Oooow!" Maka recognized that voice and blue hair.

"A-ah… Oh! I'm so sorry Black Star! What are you doing here?" Maka covered her mouth as she helped Black Star up.

"Y-yeah. I'm pretty used to it actually…" Black Star managed to stand up straight.

"The gang's worried about you… So I went here!" Black Star pointed at himself. "Oh… Sorry for making you guys worry…" Maka said.

" It's ok!" Black Star looked around. "Hmmm… I see that you found this place, huh? It's pretty cool, isn't it?" Black Star placed his hands on his hips.

"Yeah. I didn't even know a place like this exists… A beautiful scenery…" Maka smiled. Black Star laughed.

"Well, this is one of the wonders of Soul Rock's base!" Black Star continued to laugh as he placed his arm on her shoulder. Maka looked at his arm weirdly. "Oookaaay…" Maka bluntly said.

"Ehem!" someone from their back coughed. Black Star and Maka turned to see who it was. It was Soul leaning on the wall. He then pointed to his watch and raised his eyebrow.

"Oh! Sorry!" Black Star looked at Maka and smiled at her. "Let's go, Maka!" Black Star marched inside again. Maka followed the two.

"So, what were you two doing there?" Soul asked.

"Nothing. Sight-seeing, I guess" Maka said. Soul exhaled through his nose.

"What was that for?" Maka eyed him.

"Nothing…" he said as they got to the other members.

"Geez, Maka! You worried us!" Liz wiped her sweat off.

"Sis thought you were eaten by ghost or a monster!" Patty giggled.

"N-no! I did not!" Liz sweated again. "Yes you did!" Patty said.

_Flashback_

"_Oh no! Maka's still not here! She could be eaten by a ghost… or… or… a monster!" Liz ran around panicking._

"_C'mon, Liz. That can't be true!" Tsubaki tried to calm her down._

"_And monsters doesn't exist Liz…" Kid said._

"_Well, how about ghosts…?" Liz asked as she chipped her nails with her teeth._

"_I'm not sure, but it is a possibility…" Kid said. _

"_Oh! I knew it! I knew it all along!" Liz returned to her panicked state._

"_Liz, if ghosts did exist, it wouldn't be able to eat a living person alive…" Kid and Tsubaki's jaw dropped. Patty laughed at her sister. _

_End of Flashback_

"Ok, maybe I did over react a little bit but… I'm glad that you're safe now!" Liz rubbed her chest as she sighed in relief.

"I hope these two didn't bother you too much…" Kid looked at the two.

"Uh, no! They're fine!" Maka smiled at him.

"I was supposed to be the one to get you but leaving Black Star here would only leave matters worse for Liz…" Kid eyed Liz who was sweating again.

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean?" Black Star asked angrily. Soul rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Well, we better go home! We still have school tomorrow!" Tsubaki reminded them and they all agreed. They went out and home. Maka scratched her head as she lied down in bed.

"Hmm. With the gig on Thursday, I'll be able to pay the rent on this apartment…" Maka closed her eyes.

* * *

I was picking on who was the one to fetch Maka back. Black Star or Kid? But then I thought if Kid was the one who fetched her, Tsubaki will have a hard time calming Liz down... Anyways, thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Again, Tamera is evil... You're going to be humiliated! D:

Ok, see you soon. They're going to perform three songs. One for next and two for the next chapter after that.

~Shadow


	9. NINE

Hello! Shadowmistx98 here! :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater and the songs.**

* * *

Maka went to the venue of the gig. She entered using the back door and entered their dressing room. Maka panted in exhaustion.

"Are you okay, Maka?" Kid asked as he combed his hair.

"Yeah! I just ran from my house to here. I couldn't get any transport to look at me…" Maka shook her head. Soul let out a faint laugh but Maka could hear him. Liz entered the dressing room and saw Maka.

"Good! Maka, you're here! Let's get you changed!" Liz dragged her into the other fitting room.

"Whaa?" Maka looked at her. "Don't worry! You're going to look fabulous after I dress you up!" Liz closed the door.

"Is it me, or does Liz treats Maka like a doll?" Soul asked as he ran his hand through his hair. Tsubaki smiled.

"Let Liz do her thing. She really wants Maka to look pretty always" she said.

"And besides! Like I said! Liz is a big fashionista!" Patty was already done preparing herself so she was coloring some papers.

"Ok! All done!" Liz pushed her out again. This time Maka wore a blue plaid skirt and a black leather jacket that only covers half of her torso. The jacket was buttoned and under that was a tight white plain shirt. She wore black knee-socks.

"Ta-da!" Liz jumped in joy. The boys looked at her and blushed. Black Star was outgoing so he did a wolf's whistle. Kid looked away and scratched her head and complimented Maka.

"You look nice" Kid smiled. Maka smiled and blushed a little.

"You look… um…" Soul looked away. "Well?" Liz placed her hands on her hips.

"Cu -… You look good" Soul narrowed his eyes. "Well, that's not what you're really going to say, was it?" the 5 whispered secretly. Then someone knocked on the door.

"Soul Rock? The stage is ready. Just go to your positions and we'll start the show in 10 minutes…" the caller shouted from the other side.

"Ooh! We better hurry up!" Liz said as she dragged Maka in front of the mirror.

"Um, Liz? What are you going to do now?" Maka looked at her uneasily.

"We'll put a little blush-on, on your cheeks. You can't be there looking pale. And you're hair… Wear them down" Liz then suddenly acted as a make-up artist.

**~~Meanwhile**

"Your tickets?" the guard asked Kim and Jackie and the two showed them. The guard took it and ripped a part of it. Then he gave the other parts to Kim and Jackie.

"Enjoy the show! Please just pick a table to sit" the guard smiled at them. The two smiled at each other and entered. They saw the venue was dark and only a few lights lit their way. The background music was jazz (imagine the music in the Black Room) and there was a curtain that covered the stage. There were many circular tables. It was dark but their classmates still saw them.

"Oh, lookie here!" Tamera played with her drink. "How did you manage to get a ticket, Kim? I thought you were poor!" Tamera mocked her. Some of her friends laughed.

"Just ignore them, Kim…" Jackie lightly pulled Kim to the table beside their classmates. Then Ms. Rachel, their adviser came and sat by the two.

"Oh! It's nice to see you girls here!" she smiled at the two. Then a waiter came to them and gave them drinks.

"Oh! We didn't order!" Jackie said.

"Oh, someone did order. Um… She said it was for you three" the waiter looked around and whispered to them. "From Ms. Albarn"

"Oh…" the two mouthed as the waiter left.

"Albarn? Maka? Is she here? Where is she?" Ms. Rachel looked around as she tried to search for Maka. The two laughed nervously.

"You'll see!" Kim said.

"The show will start in 5 minutes" the host said in his microphone.

"Aw! I can't wait for this show to start!" Tamera said. Kim rolled her eyes.

"So, are you a fan of Soul Rock, Ms. Rachel?" Jackie asked.

"Um… Yes…" she admitted shyly. "Even though I'm 25, I still liked pop music and bands" she smiled.

"It's too bad Maka isn't here. She's a very smart girl yet sometimes she needs to relax from all the studying…" Ms. Rachel said. The two sweat dropped. They waited another 5 minutes then the host spoke.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. Tonight is a very special night indeed for we have here… Soul Rock!" the curtains pulled aside and they there where in their positions. The crowd sitting in their sits went crazy and screamed. Kim, Jackie and Ms. Rachel clapped while the other students screamed including Tamera. Most of them were teenagers. Kid cleared his throat.

"Good evening. It is such a pleasure for Soul Rock to be invited to perform here. We will do our best for this performance for all you here" Kid smiled.

"So thank you very much and it is an honor to play for you guys!" Soul brought out a sexy grin.

"WE LOVE YOU SOUL AND KID!" Tamera's group shouted. Maka looked at them and saw that it was them. She sighed.

"_Seems like they haven't noticed me yet…" _Maka shrugged it. Then she saw Kim and Jackie waving at her. She smiled at them. Ms. Rachel looked at Maka trying to figure out if that was really her.

"Is that… Maka?" Ms. Rachel asked the two.

"Yup!" the two raised their thumbs.

"That girl looks familiar…" one boy said. "Yeah… Is that Maka?" one girl asked. Tamera looked at her then to her friends.

"Impossible! She can't even afford clothes like that! And plus, Maka's a book worm!" Tamera denied the fact that their faces look the same.

"Yeah… but… She has the same ash blonde hair and green eyes!" another boy said. Tamera groaned and her eyes went to Kim and Jackie waving at Maka. Her jaw dropped.

"Patty? Shall you do the honors?" Kid turned to see Patty who raised her drum sticks.

"One, Two! One , Two, Three! Rock!" she slammed it to the drums and Maka and Black Star followed. Then Tsubaki and Liz. (**Bold-Kid**, _Italics-Soul_, Underline-Maka, Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty)

* * *

**Girl,****  
****There's something 'bout me that you ought to know.****  
****I've never felt the need to lose control.****  
****Always held on back and played it slow.****  
****But not this time.**

Kid swayed his head a little bit and he shook his head with the last line.

_**Baby, don't be gentle,**__**  
**__**I can handle anything.**_

Everybody sang and the crowd screamed. And the two vocalists looked at each other and smiled as they prepared to sing the chorus.

_**Baby,**__**  
**__**Take me on a **__**journey.**__**  
**__**I've been thinking **__**lately**__**,**__**  
**__**I could use a little time **__**alone with you**__**.**_

They both pointed to the part of the crowd where there are many girls. The girls screamed in fangirl happiness and apparently one of them fainted.

_Crazy,__  
__Let's do something, __maybe._  
**Please don't take your ****time,****  
****You got me,****  
**_**Right where you want me.**_

They smiled at the audience seductively as the others did the second voice.

(Right where you want me)

_Girl,__  
__I'm gonna let you have your way with me.__  
__But when you move like that,__  
__It's hard to breathe.__  
__I never thought that it could be like this,__  
__But I was wrong._

Soul winked and stomped his feet with the last line.

_**Baby, don't be gentle,**__**  
**__**I can handle anything.**_

_**Baby,**__**  
Take me on a **__**journey.**__**  
**__**I've been thinking **__**lately,**__**  
**__**I could use a little time **__**alone with you.**_  
_Crazy,__  
__Let's do something, __maybe._  
**Please don't take your ****time,****  
****You got me,****  
**_**Right where you want me.**_

Maka and Black Star strummed their guitar as the song went to the bridge.

**Can't explain it,****  
****How you swept me ****off my feet, unexpectedly.**

Kid unexpectedly went slightly to Maka and looked at her. Soul looked at them and groaned lightly. Kid didn't show that part in practice. Maka looked back at him and blushed a little but she just went along with it by stepping forward a little bit then Kid went back to his normal position.

_In slow motion,__  
__My imagination's __running, trying to keep my body still,_  
_**I can hardly stand the thrill.  
**__**Baby, don't be gentle,**__**  
**__**I can handle anything.**_

_**Baby,**__**  
**__**Take me on a **__**journey.**__**  
**__**I've been thinking **__**lately,**__**  
**__**I could use a little time **__**alone with you.**_  
_Crazy,__  
__Let's do something, __maybe._  
**Please don't take your ****time,****  
****You got me,****  
**_**Right where you want me.**_

* * *

Everybody in the room clapped and cheered for them and soon the curtains closed.

"I can't believe it! Maka can play the guitar! Why didn't she play in the school's programs?" Ms. Rachel asked.

"Perhaps nobody wanted her to join…" Jackie said sadly.

"Have you seen Kim, Jackie and your adviser?" Tsubaki asked as they got to their dressing room.

"U-huh! Although some of my classmates are here too…" Maka bowed.

"Oh, the ones who bullies you?" Liz angrily asked. Maka replied with a "yeah"

"Where are they and I'll beat them up for you!" Black Star put his fist up in the air.

"I don't care about them much anymore… You know, since I'm moving to a new school…" Maka sat on a chair.

"I don't know why they bully you… You're kind, caring… Smart and beautiful" Kid said. Maka blushed.

"B-beautiful?" Maka bowed her head. Kid smiled.

"Of course, Maka! You just don't know how to show it too much since you always wear those glasses…" Liz said.

"You know, I'm so excited for you to come at our school! Hey! Maybe you want to move into our house?" Patty smiled.

"Ah, no, no, no! That would be embarrassing!" Maka said.

"No it's not. Since you're a member of Soul Rock and you're going to the same school as ours, you might as well move in…" Tsubaki smiled at her sweetly.

"Yeah, and didn't that old lady was harsh on you…?" Soul lied down on the couch. Maka thought about it for awhile. They were right. There was no need to be shy anymore. But still…

"I'll think about it" Maka smiled. They all sighed.

"Well, let's prepare for the next song!" Kid said.

* * *

Hello! Cliffhanger! XD

IN YOUR FACES! IN YOUR FACE TAMERA! Sorry, just had to do that... The song they performed is called 'Right Where You Want Me' by Jesse McCartney. They will perform 2 songs for the next chapter... Currently writing them...

Hope you like this chapter!

~shadow


	10. TEN

Hey! Shadowmistx98 here! :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater and the songs.**

* * *

"Oh! I can't believe it! All this time, Maka's been the one on the news!" one of her classmates said.

"Yeah, and we've been bullying her all this time!" a boy said. Tamera groaned as her classmates said this. She looked at Kim and Jackie and glared at them. Maka and the others went to their positions and arranged the instruments.

"Hey, what was that all about?" Soul asked Kid as he arranged the turned off microphone. The others heard him as they arranged the instruments.

"What was it?" Kid asked.

"You leaning to Maka all of a sudden… That wasn't part of the practice…" Soul said. Maka looked at them as Black Star plugged her guitar to the amplifier.

"Oh, that" Kid said. Soul groaned.

"Oh! That was my suggestion. I thought it would give the song more dramatic kind of thing…" Liz smiled.

"Yeah, sure… Drama and stuff…" Soul didn't look amused. Then the curtains opened again. The audience looked at the stage and shouted.

"Good evening again… Now, shall we try a little sad song?" Kid looked at Patty.

"One, Two… One, Two, Three… Rock!" Patty used a more low voice. Lower than the one she usually does. The song then played. (**Bold-Kid**, _Italics-Soul_, Underline-Maka, Black Star, Liz, Tsubaki, Patty)

* * *

**This town, used to be a pretty place to stay,****  
****A place you'd stop off from the highway,****  
****But all of those things,****  
****Changed on the day, you packed up your bags and you ran away,**

Kid's face was matched to the tune of the song. His facial expression was the same. It gives the audience on how you feel.

_All they say, is how you've changed,__  
__everyday, I stay the same, so you can keep the necklace That I gave to you,__  
__I'll keep the stupid tattoos._

Soul did the same. Maka looked at him as he sang his part. She then remembered his past and suddenly thought of what he was thinking now. Maka sighed a little bit, but not too loud for the microphone to catch it.

_**I can see it from the other side; the grass isn't always as green, the house is burned to ashes,**__**  
**__**I'm no longer in between,**__**  
**__**R.I.P, R.I.P, you, and me.**__**  
**__**(2x)**_

Maka could see Soul look away for a bit and sighed. He breathed hard and turned back to the audience.

_I count, the empty bottles upon the bar,__  
__but I give up I can't count that far,__  
__and the lights in this place,__  
__are too dim to see,__  
__they're kicking me out, it's a quarter past 3,_  
**they tell me, you're all I got,****  
****I just need these dreams to stop,****  
****You can keep the necklace that I gave to you,****  
****I'll keep the stupid tattoos.**

The two vocalists looked at each other.

_**I can see it from the other side; the grass isn't always as green, the house is burned to ashes,**__**  
**__**I'm no longer in between,**__**  
**__**R.I.P, R.I.P,you, and me.**__**  
**__**(2x)**_

They now prepared for the bridge. (**Bold-Black Star**, _Italics-Maka_, Underline-Liz, Patty, Tsubaki)

**In the back of the car,****  
****On the way to your home,****  
****In the pouring rain,****  
****On the side of the road,**

Black Star didn't have his normal mood of 'I am AWESOME' now. He went with the song which was surprising for Maka. But she didn't mind it long enough because her part was coming.

_In the light of the street,__  
__On the recline of the seat,__  
__You told me I should move on_

They repeated again. "Wow! I never knew Maka could sing too…" Ms. Rachel said as she smiled. Kim and Jackie's mouth hung open. "Yeah, us too…"

**In the back of the car,****  
****On the way to your home,****  
****In the pouring rain,****  
****On the side of the road,  
**_In the light of the street,__  
__On the recline of the seat,__  
__You told me I should move on_

Then they switched to the two vocalists again. (**Bold-Kid**, _Italics-Soul_, Underline-Maka, Black Star, Liz, Tsubaki, Patty)

_**I can see it from the other side; the grass isn't always as green, the house is burned to ashes,**__**  
**__**I'm no longer in between,**__**  
**__**R.I.P, R.I.P, you, and me.**__**  
**__**(2x)**_

* * *

The audience clapped and cheered for them again as the curtains closed.

"That was amazing! I didn't know Maka could sing so perfectly!" Patty said.

"We heard her during practice, right?" Liz asked.

"Oh! Yeah! Heeheehee! I forgot!" Patty giggled.

"Well, I'm more surprised with Black Star here…" Tsubaki giggled. Black Star grinned. Maka chuckled and then her eyes laid on Soul who was dead serious. He didn't mind the others. Maka sighed as Kid grabbed her shoulder.

"Is there something wrong?" Kid worriedly asked. Maka shook her head and sighed.

"Wow, and she could sing too…" a boy said dreamily. Tamera rolled her eyes.

"Will you guys just stop idolizing her? I don't see what's so special about her…" she looked away.

"Aw, is Tamera all jealous now? It's bad to know that the girl you once bullied now is famous…" Kim mocked her. Tamera glared at her. The curtains opened again.

"Good evening again… This song here is going to be the last song we perform tonight… So, I hope you enjoyed this night…" Kid said.

"Aaaw…" the people were sad because it was the last. "Patty?" Kid called out to her.

"One, Two! One, Two, Three! Rock!" Patty slammed it on the drums and banged her head making her hair bounce. (**Bold-Kid**, _Italics-Soul_, Underline-Maka, Black Star, Liz, Tsubaki, Patty)

* * *

_**I'm at a payphone trying to call home**__**  
**__**All of my change I spent on you**__**  
**__**Where have the times gone**__**  
**__**Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?**_

Kid and Soul started the song. _"Wow, another sad, love song… I wonder what Soul's thinking again…"_ Maka thought.

**Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember****  
****The people we used to be****  
****It's even harder to picture****  
****That you're not here next to me**

Kid shook his head lightly and tapped his foot.

_You say it's too late to make it__  
__But is it too late to try?__  
__And in our time that you wasted__  
__All of our bridges burned down_

Soul looked away again but regained his cool again as he faced the audience.

**I've wasted my nights****  
****You turned out the lights****  
****Now I'm paralyzed**  
_Still stuck in that time when we called it love__  
__But even the sun sets in paradise__  
_  
_**I'm at a **__**payphone**__** trying to **__**call home**__**  
**__**All of my change I **__**spent on you**__**  
**__**Where have the **__**times gone**__**  
**__**Baby it's all wrong, **__**where are the plans we made for two?  
**__If happy ever after did exist__  
__I would still be holding you like this_  
**All those fairytales are full of sh*t****  
****One more stupid love song I'll be sick**

The audience cheered.

_You turned your back on tomorrow__  
__Cause you forgot yesterday__  
__I gave you my love to borrow__  
__But just gave it away_

Soul tightened his grip on the microphone on his right hand and the microphone stand on his left hand.

**You can't expect me to be fine****  
****I don't expect you to care****  
****I know I've said it before****  
****But all of our bridges burned down**

_**I've wasted my nights**__**  
**__**You turned out the lights**__**  
**__**Now I'm paralyzed**__**  
**__**Still stuck in that time when we called it love**__**  
**__**But even the sun sets in paradise**_

_**I'm at a **__**payphone**__** trying to **__**call home**__**  
**__**All of my change I **__**spent on you**__**  
**__**Where have the **__**times gone**__**  
**__**Baby it's all wrong, **__**where are the plans we made for two?  
**__If happy ever after did exist__  
__I would still be holding you like this_  
**All those fairytales are full of sh*t****  
****One more stupid love song I'll be sick**

_**Now I'm at a payphone...**_

Maka and Black Star did the solo together. They have replaced the rap with it. Then the two guys sang again._**  
**_  
_**I'm at a **__**payphone**__** trying to **__**call home**__**  
**__**All of my change I **__**spent on you**__**  
**__**Where have the **__**times gone**__**  
**__**Baby it's all wrong, **__**where are the plans we made for two?**__**  
**_  
_If happy ever after did exist__  
__I would still be holding you like this__  
_**All those fairytales are full of sh*t****  
****One more stupid love song I'll be sick****  
**  
_**Now I'm at a payphone...**_

* * *

"Whoooo!" the audience stood up and shouted their name repeatedly.

"Thank you very much! I am Kid!" Kid raised his right arm and made a rock n' roll sign.

"I'm Soul" Soul smiled and said his name in a cool tone. "I'm Liz!" Liz flipped her hair.

"I'm Black Star! Yahoo!" he raised his guitar. "I'm Tsubaki!" she smiled sweetly.

"Patty!" she giggled. "And I'm Maka!" Maka smiled. The students from the back shouted. Maka sweat dropped.

"And we are SOUL ROCK!" the curtains closed as the audience went crazy again.

They went to their dressing room laughing.

"That was amazing! This is the best moment ever!" Patty spun around and dropped on the couch.

"Yeah!" Liz and Tsubaki said. Soul sighed and closed his eyes. Maka noticed it.

"Oh! We need to go home, now! We still have classes!" Kid said.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" Liz said.

"Who cares?" Black Star asked. "Black Star…" Tsubaki looked at him.

"You guys go ahead! I still need to change…" Maka said.

"Are you sure?" Kid raised his eyebrow. Maka nodded and went in. She had a long time changing. She still searched for her clothes. After that she went out.

"Whew! That was long…" Maka scratched her head and saw Soul sitting on the chair. He had closed his eyes while listening to his iPod.

"Where are the others? Why did you stay here?" Maka asked. No response. Maka exhaled heavily as she approached Soul and plugged out one earphone.

"Ow! Damn, woman!" Soul glared at her.

"Why are you still here? I thought you guys went home already" Maka said.

"Oh, I forgot… You're still here…" Soul scratched his head. Maka eyed him evilly.

"I just thought I needed some time alone…" Soul looked away.

"Oh…" Maka looked away too. "Are you ok?" Maka asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" Soul asked. "Because I noticed you when you were singing, you were sad…" Maka sat beside him.

"Ok… First of all, why are you looking at me when we're performing? Aren't you supposed to look at the audience?" Soul crossed his legs.

"A-a-a-a" Maka stuttered.

"And second, that song was sad… Of course I need to match my emotions with the song!" Soul said. Maka cleared her throat.

"Ok! First, I wasn't looking at you! I just caught a glance and…"

"Yeah, just caught a glance" Soul smirked.

"Grr! And second…! I can feel you were really sad…" Maka's voice trailed off. Soul looked at her and sighed.

"Ok, fine. I admit…" Soul said.

"It's just that… It was really hard for me that time…" Soul bowed his head.

"Well, at least you had friends… Me? All the students that watched tonight are probably thinking 'What made her so special to join Soul Rock?'" Maka closed her eyes. Soul looked at her.

"You know, I asked myself the same question too when you joined our group…" Soul said. Maka looked at him with sad eyes.

"But, now, I think I know the answer…" Soul continued.

"Oh, really?" Maka raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah… Everything about you is special" Soul looked at her as she widened her eyes.

"Y-you're bluffing…" Maka looked away as she blushed.

"No, I'm not… I can see why Liz and the others made you join our group. You're a good friend, Maka" Soul smiled at her. Maka glanced at him. She sighed. Awkward silence~~~

"Ok! I'm going home! Are you?" Maka stood up and got her bag.

"Yeah, I think I'm going too…" Soul stood up. They went out the dressing room and saw that it was already dark.

"Hmm. No lights? The workers must be out now… They must've thought we already went out…" Soul said as he reached for his cellphone to shed some light on the dark hallway.

"Um… It's so d-dark…" Maka went beside Soul.

"Just stick to me and you'll be fine…" Soul said as he held her arm lightly. Soul couldn't see her face but he knew she was trembling and sweating. Soon they went out.

"Phew! I thought it was going to be forever!" Maka held her chest and felt her heart beating fast. Soul went to his motorcycle and hopped on it. Maka regained her cool again and stood up straight.

"Ok! I'm off then!" Maka waved goodbye to him and started to walk away.

"Hey, you're going to walk home alone?" Soul asked while putting his helmet on.

"Um, yeah. No choice!" Maka turned her face to him and back to the path she was walking.

"You should ride with me. It's more safe" Soul turned the engine on.

"Um… I don't know…" Maka stopped. Soul drove his way to Maka and held out a hand to her.

"C'mon" Maka could see his red eyes behind the plastic glass part of the helmet.

"O-ok…" she took his hand and Soul gave her a helmet.

"Hold tight…" Soul said.

"Mmmkay…" Maka wrapped her arms around Soul's waist. Soul then began to drive her home. Surprisingly, he memorized it the last time. After a few minutes, Soul dropped Maka in front of her apartment.

"Thanks…" Maka smiled as she gave the helmet back to Soul. "So, are you considering the group's offer of you moving into our house…?" Soul asked.

"Hmm… Yeah…" Maka thought about it again.

"C'mon, it'll be fun" Soul said. Maka smiled. "You know what? You have my yes! Tell the others about it so they won't be surprised… Tomorrow?" she said. Soul nodded.

"Yeah, it'll be fun considering you'll only move with a few stuff…" Soul remembered how empty her room was. Maka frowned a bit.

"See ya!" Soul drove again. Maka smiled.

**xXxSoul Rock's HomexXx**

"Hey, did you have your 'time alone' now?" Liz placed her hands on her hips.

"Uh, yeah… You didn't tell me Maka was still there…" Soul played with his keys.

"Weren't you listening that time?" Liz angrily asked. "Oh no! You did not leave her ther-!" Soul cut her off.

"Don't worry. I drove her home…" Soul rolled his eyes and went to the staircase.

"Drove… her?" Tsubaki's eyes widened with what he said.

"You've been to her home?" Liz shouted. Soul said "Maka wants to tell you she'll move in by tomorrow…" Soul shouted from the staircase.

"R-really? Yes!" Liz jumped in joy. Soul sighed and rolled his eyes as he went to his room.

* * *

Hello, guys and girls! Happy Mother's Day to all mothers! :)

The songs are R.I.P. by 3OH!3 and Payphone by Maroon 5 (as requested by Irinedevion). You should go listen to these songs. It's pretty cool! :D

~shadow


	11. ELEVEN

Hi, hello! Shadowmistx98 here! XD

I saw the reviews from the chapter 1-10. It's over 100! Haha! Thanks guys! :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

Maka woke up and did her daily routine. She remembered that there were no lessons today but she still had to go to school. She dressed up to her school uniform and ate her breakfast. She looked at the bags that she packed. She sighed.

"Well, he is right. I only have a few things…" Maka sipped her tea as she looked at the 4 bags. She stood up and grabbed her bag for her school and went out. She walked to school and went in it. She walked in the corridor and all of the students seem to be looking at her and talking at her.

"_Did they know already? If they do know… Rumors do spread fast here…"_ Maka continued to her classroom. She heard that her classmates were noisy as usual and sighed. Maka opened it and entered inside. She closed it and suddenly the students went quiet.

"_What the hell…?" _Maka thought as she went to her seat.

"Good morning, Maka!" one girl greeted her. Maka stared at her at first and recognized her as one of Tamera's friends. She smiled in response and looked at Tamera's seat. It was empty.

"_Talk about someone who's absent… And someone who suddenly greeted me all these years…"_ she looked around uneasily and saw Kim and Jackie smiling at her. She smiled back and the teacher came.

"Ok! Good morning class!" the teacher greeted. "Good morning, ma'am!" they greeted back.

"Today, we don't have any classes because the teachers have a meeting in the office today…" the students shouted in joy.

"Wait, wait, wait! Shhh!" she hushed them.

"But, you need to keep quiet during the long meeting… I have complete faith in you students, ok?" Ms. Rachel eyed them.

"Aw…. Sure, Ms. Rachel…" they said. "Ok! Goodbye!" she left the classroom. Maka sighed and brought a novel book. She prepared it for today since there were no lessons. Then Kim and Jackie approached her.

"Hey! Prepared, aren't you?" Jackie said as she pointed to the book.

"Oh yeah!" Maka chuckled a bit.

"So, have you noticed people looking at you weirdly?" Kim whispered to her.

"Uh, yeah…" she looked around and saw people looking at her. She looked at the two again.

"You know, our classmates saw you there and just had to spread it…." Jackie said worriedly. Maka sighed.

"I know this would happen for some reason… But… They won't be able to see me anymore after this day" Maka said. The two looked at each other.

"Why?" Kim asked.

"I'll transfer in a new school… and I'll move into a new house too…" Maka said.

"So… We won't be able to see you anymore?" Jackie sadly asked.

"No, don't worry! We'll keep in touch! You do know my phone number, right?" Maka asked as she smiled at them. The two nodded.

"Man… I can't still believe she's part of Soul Rock…"

"I wish we befriended her…"

"Who knew a nerd could be a rock star?"

Maka sighed and got back to reading. Then she remembered something.

"Oh, Liz wants to ask you if you want to go to the next gig." Maka asked. The two's eyes lit up and nodded.

"Of course!" they said. Kim then remembered something. "But, we don't have the money…" Kim said.

"Liz will take care of that. She said it's free" Maka smiled.

"Really? But isn't that too much to ask?" Jackie laughed nervously. "No, she said it was ok" Maka assured her. They smiled at her.

"Oh! Sorry! We somewhat disturbed you're reading! We'll go now! Bye" Kim grinned and they went back in their seats. Maka smiled as she saw the two poked each other on their way back.

"Hi, Maka! What's up?" one boy asked. Maka looked up him.

"Do I know you?" Maka asked. The boy laughed. Maka raised her eyebrow and then rolled her eyes. Then his laugh turned to a nervous laugh.

"Sorry, but… Didn't you use to bully me? Weren't you one of the guys who sent me a letter about how nerdy I am?" Maka looked at him and narrowed her eyes. The boy sweated and shivered.

"Ok, bye now!" he turned away and got back to his seat.

"_Yeah… People will act suddenly nice to me when they found out…" _Maka sighed and continued to read. After many hours of waiting the dismissal bell was near to ring. Then, Ms. Rachel came in with sweat all over her face. She wiped her face with a handkerchief and took a deep breath.

"Phew, that was a long meeting… Quite complex…" she whispered under her breath.

"Ok, class! The meeting is finally done… You can go now, but just one more thing before you go out enjoying this weekend…" she searched for some folder in her drawer.

"Maka…" she called out to her. Maka gulped and went to her.

"Here…" she handed the folder to her. Maka took it with a confused look on her face.

"That's the files you need to show to your new school…" Ms. Rachel said. "Oh…"

The students' eyes widened except for Kim and Jackie.

"It's sad to see a smart girl like you leave this school, but… I guess you deserve it" she smiled. "I got to say this… Last night was a night to remember" Ms. Rachel whispered and winked at her. Maka laughed nervously then the bell rang.

"Ok! Dismissed!" Ms. Rachel said. Maka sighed and got her bag. She approached Kim and Jackie.

"I guess this is goodbye now" Jackie said sadly.

"Nonsense! We'll still meet some time! Don't worry! I won't forget you guys and all the things you've done for me!" Maka raised her right hand.

"We'll miss you when you're gone here!" Jackie said. "Oh! Come here!" Kim hugged her tight and so did Jackie then they break the hug.

"You better go now!" Jackie and Kim waved at her goodbye. Maka waved back and ran out. She was pretty excited to move into their house. She rushed in to her apartment and grabbed her stuff. Her cellphone rang. She looked at it and saw that it was Liz.

"Hello!" Maka greeted.

"Oh, hi, Maka! So… You're moving in?" Liz asked.

"Um… yeah, I'm already packed actually" Maka said.

"Yes! Ok! Meet us girls at the rehearsal room, ok?" Liz said. "Sure!" Maka smiled as Liz hung up after what she said. Maka got her bags and went out. On her way out, she saw Mrs. Wilson.

"You're already moving out?" the old lady asked.

"Um… yeah, since I don't have the money to pay you tomorrow…" Maka said. "Oh, ok then…" she raised an eyebrow.

"Bye!" Maka rushed out and rolled her eyes. She went to the meeting place where Liz, Patty and Tsubaki are waiting. They greeted her and helped her with her bags. After a few minutes of walking, they finally got to their house.

"Whoa…" Maka looked at it. It was bigger than her apartment, that's for sure. It was an amazing architecture.

"So… you live all together here?" Maka asked as they walked to the path to the main entrance of the door.

"Uhuh!" Patty answered as she opened the door for Maka.

"Tada~!" Liz said. "What do you think?" she added.

"You're house is amazing! It's great!" Maka gazed at it. She looked around with open eyes. She saw the paintings on the wall.

"Especially these paintings! They go well in the wall, especially their arrangements!" Maka smiled.

"Well, I'm glad you liked the wall" Liz said. "Courtesy of Kid" she whispered to Maka. Maka smiled again.

"C'mon, we'll go to your room" Tsubaki led her upstairs and the other two followed. They went down the hallway.

"Where are the others?" Maka asked.

"Oh, boys just have to do some outing sometime… They went out to the arcades or something" Liz said. They walked and walked until they reached a room in the corner. Tsubaki opened the door and entered it first. She switched on the lights. Maka entered it.

"We cleaned it up for you!" Patty said.

"This was our guest room but since we don't have any 'guests', we just ignored it" Liz explained.

"I hope you like it!" Patty leaned forward, struggling to see her facial expression.

"Yes! I love it!" Maka said.

"Well, we'll leave now! Let us know if you need any help!" Liz and the two went out.

"Liz? Tsubaki and Patty?" Maka turned to them.

"Hmm?" they all looked at her. "Thanks guys… I appreciate this very much" she smiled at them sweetly.

"No problem!" they closed the door. Maka sighed. She put her bags down and sat on her bed. She got a paper and pen out. She started to compose a letter for her mother to know that she left the old apartment. She received a letter on Kami's location so she knew where to send it. After a few minutes, she was done. She placed it inside an envelope and started unpacking her things.

* * *

This is just half of the other chapter. I couldn't put them together because my mind is already going to explode. :/ I know, sorry if it sucked. I will post the next chapter soon. Consider this as a filler chapter…

~shadow


	12. TWELVE

Hi there! Shadowmistx98 here! :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

After 1 hour of unpacking and arranging her room, she finally managed to lie down on her bed. She took a deep breath and stretched.

"Ah… Accomplished…" Maka smiled and sat up. She looked at her watch and saw that it was a quarter to six.

"Hmm… It took a lot of time, huh?" Maka said then someone knocked on the door.

"May I come in?" a familiar voice asked. It was Kid. "Uh… Y-yeah! Sure!" Maka answered back. The door opened and he came in and looked around.

"Hmm, you cleaned your room in a little time… Tidy" he smiled.

"Oh, Kid! What's up?" Maka smiled at him.

"Nothing. I just came here to check you out. When me, Soul and Black Star came home the girls told us that you already arrived" Kid sat beside her on her bed.

"So, welcome to our humble home! How do you like it?" he smiled at her sweetly.

"I love it! Especially the paintings at the hallway! I can't believe that you arranged them!" Maka said. Kid's eyes lit up.

"Really? You like them?" Kid asked as he held both of her hands which made Maka blush a bit.

"Uh, y-yeah, of course!" she smiled sweetly.

"And Liz said it was a mess…" he whispered. "Well, I'm glad that you liked it!" Kid let go of her hands and grinned. Patty suddenly popped out of nowhere and shouted at them.

"Dinner is ready!" Patty said in a happy tone. Maka and Kid twitched in surprise.

"Patty! Where the hell did you come from?" Kid was a little angry in interrupting them. Patty pointed at the open door.

"Oh…" the two mouthed.

"And besides! I think you're too busy to notice that I entered!" Patty giggled. Maka's face turned bright red. Kid stood up and sighed.

"Well, let's go, shall we?" Kid looked at Maka.

"Ok!" Maka stood up happily and the three went out of Maka's room. They went down the second floor.

"Oh! Maka! You're here already!" Black Star shouted. Maka smiled.

"C'mon! Let's eat!" Liz led her to the dining room and they all sat. Their dinner was delicious. After a few minutes, Maka and the others were already done eating.

"That was delicious!" Maka put her palms together.

"Thank you, Maka!" Tsubaki smiled. One bite and she knew that it was Tsubaki's cooking.

"You really are a great cook!" Maka said.

"Is she?" Liz held Tsubaki's shoulders.

"You should cook dinner with Tsubaki some other time, Maka. Black Star said you were good too" Kid said.

"Oh, really?" Maka looked at Black Star who grinned at her goofily. Maka then blushed as she looked at the smiling Kid. Soul wiped his mouth with a napkin and looked at Maka. He noticed how she looked at Kid in a way. Then he sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Ok! Time to clean!" Patty said as she stood up and started to arrange the empty plates. Maka stood up too and helped.

"Hey, Maka! You shouldn't, you're new here. You should relax!" Liz said.

"But-"

"C'mon, Maka. Please? Just this once?" Kid looked at her. Maka stared at him for a while.

"O-ok…" Maka blushed. "I-I'll just go up… Call me if you need me" Maka started to walk out but slowly in case they call her back.

"Ok! Have a nice sleep!" Patty said. Maka sighed in defeat and went up stairs. She scratched her head.

"I feel so useless…." Maka sighed then her eyes turned to her right.

"Staircase? 3rd floor? I must've not noticed it when I was walking in this hallway…" she started to walk up. She looked around struggling to see in the darkness. She was adjusting her vision as she tried to feel for a switch. Then she felt it. She switched it on and looked around. She gulped.

"Hmm, must be the attic… nothing much in here…" she continued to look around. Then she saw a door. She opened it and went in… or out. It was a balcony, the same as the base of Soul Rock.

"Whoa! I never knew they had a balcony like this too!" Maka hugged herself as a cold breeze of wind passed by her.

"What are you doing here?" a familiar deep voice came from behind her. Maka turned around and saw Soul leaning at the side of the door.

"Oh! Soul! H-how did you find me?" Maka asked nervously. Soul pointed at the light.

"You left the light open… when I went upstairs I saw that it was open…" he said.

"Oh, uh… Sorry about that…" Maka looked away. Soul sighed.

"So… you always find a way to discover places like this, huh?" Soul approached her.

"Uh, yeah… I always like places like this… It used to remind me when I still had a happy family" Maka smiled but her eyes said otherwise. Soul looked at her and crossed his arms.

"Why? Are your parents divorced?" Soul asked. Maka sighed. "Yeah…"

"That's why I live alone…" Maka said but Soul spotted some tears in the corner of her eyes so he changed the subject.

"Sorry to change the subject but… I just wanted to ask you… Do you like Kid?" Soul asked. Maka blushed a bit.

"U-uh. N-no! No, no! I don't! How can you te-!" Soul raised his eyebrow. Maka sighed.

"Is it obvious?" Maka closed her eyes. Soul looked away and groaned. Soul cleared his throat and nodded. "Aw…" Maka sighed.

"You know Kid once had a girlfriend…" Soul said. Maka's eyes widened.

"Huh? Really?" Maka faced Soul.

"Yeah… Her name's Anna Lilac…" Soul said. _"That name sounds familiar…"_ Maka thought.

"Yeah? I never read about that… What happened to them?" Maka asked.

"That's because it happened before we formed the band…. And for the two… Kid dumped her…" Soul said.

"Really?" Maka's eyes were still wide but you can see the corner of her lips go up a bit slightly.

"Yeah… She isn't his type anyways so-!" Soul was cut off by Maka.

"So, what is his type?" Maka asked. Soul groaned.

"You should see for yourself…" Soul said.

"But you're the only one that I can talk about these stuff… If I told Liz, she'll blow it. If I'll tell Patty, she'll probably shout it out in the whole world. Well, there's Tsubaki but I don't think she'll be able to help me about love. If I tell Black Star, it's either he'll do what Liz or Patty did or he'll completely laugh at me…" Maka stopped the eyed Soul. "That is if you won't tell anyone…"

Soul took a deep breath. "Fine…" his eyes widened when he said that.

"Hey, hey! What am I now, Cupid or something?" Soul's forehead became wrinkled. Maka chuckled.

"So, what happened to this girl anyway?" Maka asked.

"She became the keyboard player of Blue Tears…" Maka stopped. _"So that's why her name sounds familiar…"_

"Wow… Blue Tears has been a rival of Soul Rock, huh?" Maka looked away.

"Yeah… even Liz's ex is there… The drummer, Brandon"

"No way! Him?" Maka turned to Soul. Soul sighed.

"There's a lot of things we don't say in the interviews… That's why you don't know some stuff about us even though you thought that you know us well…" Soul scratched his head. Maka groaned. Soul turned his back away and went back.

"H-hey! Wait for me!" Maka followed him.

"So… what do you think I should do with Kid?" Maka asked. Soul rolled his eyes.

"I don't know, get to know him?" Soul said as he walked down the stairs. Maka switched the light off the attic and went down. Maka groaned.

"You're not really helping…" Maka said. Soul sighed as he grabbed his doorknob.

"Well, I got news flash for you… I'm not the kind of boy that knows about love" Soul entered his room.

"Good night…" Soul closed the door. Maka stared at his door. She stuck her tongue out then suddenly Soul opened his door. Maka's eyes widened and looked away.

"I knew you'd do that…" Soul closed his door again. Maka took a deep breath and went to her room.

* * *

SoMa moment talking about KiMa. But fear not! Because-! You already know what I mean... Next chapter will be more SoMa :)

Hope you enjoy this chapter! :D

~shadow


	13. THIRTEEN

Hi there guys! Shadowmistx98 here! :)

I really enjoyed writing this chapter... I hope you do too in reading it! :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

Maka woke up early the next day. She yawned and went out of her bed.

"Wow… it really feels weird to be in a new house…" Maka opened the door and saw that the house was quiet. She walked down the stairs and looked around. She then smelled someone cooking. She peeked at the kitchen and saw Kid frying some eggs and flipping pancakes. His head then turned to Maka. Maka gasped.

"Oh! You're awake!" Kid smiled at her as he placed the food on the plates. Maka cleared her throat.

"Oh! Hehe, yeah! Good morning!" Maka said. "A pleasant morning to you too" Kid replied.

"So… Why are you cooking breakfast?" Maka asked.

"It's my turn actually…" he continued to flip the pancakes. Maka thought of something. _"Get to know him, right?" _Maka smiled as she remembered she has to go out to send her letter to her mother.

"Um, Kid?"

"Yes?" Kid seemed a little focused on flipping the pancake.

"Um, I have something to do in the post office… Would you like to come with me?" Maka asked as she blushed.

"YES!" Kid shouted in triumph as he flipped the pancake in 360 degrees.

"Really?"

"Um, sorry. I wasn't paying much attention, what was it?" Kid asked pretty embarrassed.

"_Wow, sure got my hopes high, right there…" _Maka sighed. "Would you like to come with me to the post office later?" Maka asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I have some important things to do today regarding school work and our gig next week" Kid looked at her with pity.

"Oh… well, I could just go by myself…" Maka laughed nervously. "I'm really sorry"

"No, it's ok! Really!" Maka smiled. Then they heard footsteps coming to the kitchen. Soul peeked.

"Oh… It's you guys… You're awake pretty early, huh?" he looked at them both.

"I have an idea… Why not, Soul?" Kid asked.

"What's that about?" Soul raised an eyebrow. "Oh no! I shouldn't be with him! I'll probably just disturb him with his plans today!" Maka didn't want to.

"What about?" Soul asked.

"I'm sure Soul wouldn't mind. You're ok now, aren't you? And Soul has a motorcycle, he should be able to drive you there in a minute" Kid said.

"Hey! What's that about?" Soul was irritated that they were ignoring him.

"Uh, I don't think so" Maka said.

"Can you please answer my damn question?" Soul said in a husky voice.

"Oh! Maka's going to the post office later… I couldn't come with her so I think you should go with her" Kid said.

"Uh, no thanks…" Soul said.

"Weren't you done with your homework yesterday?" Kid asked.

"Well, yeah but I have some plans today and-!" Kid cut him off.

"And what are your plans, may I ask?" Kid raised his eyebrow. Soul went silent. Maka shook her head.

"Ok, fine!" Soul shouted.

**xXxAfter BreakfastxXx**

"Soul, you better take care of Maka!" Liz shouted as the two walked up the path to the garage. Soul rolled her eyes and pushed his motorcycle out of it. Maka smiled at Liz and hopped on Soul's motorcycle. Soul gave her a helmet and she wore it. Soul then started the engine and drove the motorcycle.

"Geez… I asked for Kid, not you…" Maka groaned.

"Don't blame me, blame Kid. He's the one who suggested it in the first place…" Soul sighed through the helmet.

"Geez… That asymmetrical bastard…" Soul whispered.

"Hey, hey, hey! I heard that!" Maka shouted at him.

"Pfft, whatever" Soul rolled his eyes and turned to his right. After a few minutes they were there. Maka hopped off. Soul did as well and took off his helmet. He replaced it with a cap and shades. Maka took off his helmet and Soul immediately put a beanie cap on her head.

"Hey!" Maka eyed him. "People might recognize us. We better be cautious…" Soul said. Maka sighed and went in the post office. She talked to the lady behind the counter. She reached for the letter inside her bag and before she handed it to the lady, she kissed it. Soul saw this and raised an eyebrow. Maka handed it to the lady and sat in the waiting area to rest a bit.

"Why did you kiss that? It's not like she knows that you kissed it…" Soul said. Maka eyed him.

"You are one negative guy, Soul…." She said. "Don't you have any parents?" Maka eyed him again.

"My parents don't care about me… they only care about my big brother…" Soul leaned back. Maka was surprised he had a brother.

"Really? How come you didn't say this?" Maka asked as her eyes lit up.

"They're not proud of me anyways, so why tell? They don't like me… In fact, they abandoned me…" Soul said sadly.

"Oh… I'm sorry…"Maka said. Soul sighed. "It's ok… you should know…" Soul said. Maka then sweated.

"It's really hot in here, isn't it?" Maka took off her beanie cap. Soul didn't notice it but then his ears shook when someone shouted.

"Oh my gosh! It's Maka Albarn!" a girl pointed at her. Maka's eyes widened. Soul looked at her.

"Aaah!" the fangirls and fanboys screamed. Soul grabbed her hand and quickly dragged her out of the post office.

"C'mon, let's go!" Soul shouted. The girls and boys followed them.

"Wait! Aren't we going to your motorcycle?" Maka had realized that they turned left.

"No time! They'd probably catch us if the moment we hop on it!" he said and ran for their life. Maka was running out of breath from all the running and Soul noticed it. He must think of a plan. Then he saw a dark alley and went to it.

"Bu-!" Soul covered Maka's mouth. They watched the girls and boys go straight without checking the alley they were hiding.

"Phew…" they both sighed in relief.

"You just had to take off your cap, huh?" Soul sat and so did Maka.

"Sorry… I'm not used to this kind of stuff…" Maka said sadly.

"Well, you better get used to it if you're going to play in our band… You got to master the techniques" Soul smiled at her. Maka chuckled a bit. Soul stood up and took off his jacket. He wore it around his waist. He took Maka's cap and exchanged it with his.

"Huh?" Maka asked with a confused face.

"Wear your hair down… And wear your jacket around your waist…" he ordered.

"Ok…" Maka did what he said. "But, why are we doing this anyways?" she asked.

"Like I said, you have to master the techniques… If they saw us again they would recognize our clothes. It's better to be careful…" Soul grabbed her hand and started to walk. They walked a long way back to Soul's motorcycle. They were halfway.

"Good… no one noticed so far…" Soul looked around then to Maka.

"Just keep quiet…" Soul said. "Ok…" and finally they reached their motorcycle.

"Ok, nice and easy…" they both hopped on the motorcycle and wore their helmet. Soul started the engine and drove.

"Oh, finally!" his voice echoed in his helmet. Then he felt his back heavy. He glanced at his back and saw Maka sleeping on his back.

"Hmm… That chase must've tired her…" Soul said and continued to drive. He parked the car at the garage.

"Finally… we're home…" Soul looked at his watch and saw that it was 11:30 am.

"Wow… that chase made us lose a lot of time, huh?" Soul turned to see Maka, hoping she was already awake. But she still wasn't.

"Uh… Maka? Are you awake?" Soul poked her.

"Hmm…" Maka groaned. Soul sighed and rolled his eyes. He took off his helmet and Maka's. He slowly mounted off his motorcycle.

"Maka, wake up…" Soul shook her lightly. Maka continued to groan and shut her eyes.

"Urgh… Do we have to do this in the hard way?" Soul glared at the sleeping Maka and started to mount her off of his motorcycle. He carried her on his back and went to the back door. He pushed the doorbell using his elbow.

"Geez, I can't believe I'm doing this…" Soul rolled his eyes.

"Coming! I'm coming!" Patty's voice came near the other side of the door. She opened it. Her jaw dropped.

"Ahahahaha! Maka fell asleep! She fell asleep! She fell asleep!" Patty pointed at her and laughed.

"C'mon, Patty! This is not the time to laugh about it!" Soul's voice became husky and went in. Patty giggled and closed the door. _"Geez, immature much?" _Soul thought.

"Oh, hey Soul! Where have you been…?" Liz's voice trailed off when she saw Soul carrying Maka on his back.

"What happened! ?" Liz panicked.

"We were chased by fans… eventually she got tired and fell asleep on our way back… Where are the others?" Soul asked.

"They're on their own rooms… C'mon, let's get Maka to her room…" Liz and Soul went upstairs. Soul was sweating. Liz opened the door for Soul and Soul went in.

"I'll wait here… Just in case someone suddenly pops out of their room and asks what happened…" Liz said at the hallway. Soul went in her room and gently laid her in bed. He pulled the covers up to her neck but suddenly Maka wrapped her arms around Soul's neck and pulled him close.

"Whoa! What the hell?" Soul turned red when he realized his face was an inch away. Maka groaned. Soul exhaled and slowly put her arms back to normal. Soul sat in her bed for a while processing what had happened.

"Soul! What's taking you so long? Is Maka awake?" Liz shouted from outside the room. Soul snapped back and replied. "Be there…" Soul stood up and switched off the lights. He closed the door and saw Liz with crossed arms.

"So? Is she tucked in?" Liz asked.

"Yeah…" Soul shoved his hands inside his pockets.

"Ok! Well, I better go clean the kitchen with Patty now!" Liz ran back down. Soul went in his room and lied down in his bed. He thought about what happened today with Maka. He hated to admit it but he had a lot of fun even though the chase pissed him off a bit. But some questions lingered in his mind. What if he hadn't accepted Kid's constant pushing of being with Maka? What if he stayed home instead?... What if… Kid was the one with Maka all the time? Screw that. Today was great, no need to think about what might happen if you weren't there…

* * *

Soul is starting to like Maka... XD

Argh! I'm typing the other chapters as fast as I could because in three or four weeks, school is going to begin... Noooooo! Vacation's almost over here and my dad is always teasing me that I'll wake up early again. :'(

Anyways, I'll try my best to finish this before June 14...

Wow, 8 reviews for chapter 12... SYMMETRICAL. o.O

I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! :)

~shadow


	14. FOURTEEN

Helloooo! Shadowmistx98 here! :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

**xXxMondayxXx**

"Good morning! Rise and shine, Maka! Today's your first day in DWMA!" Maka slowly opened her eyes and saw Liz, Patty and Tsubaki near her face.

"Huh?" Maka sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"It's Monday! C'mon! Dress up and we're off to school!" Liz said.

"Oh yeah. That's right!" Maka stood up.

"You're uniform's in your closet" Tsubaki said. Maka nodded.

"Well… We'll get ready too. Meet you downstairs!" Tsubaki and the others went out of her room. Maka smiled and went to her closet. She pulled out her uniform and looked at it.

"I-I have to wear a s-skirt?" Maka asked as she placed it in front of her body. She saw that it wasn't even up to her knees. It was blue and her top is a sailor fuku type (imagine the Spartoi uniform). She browsed through her closet and picked up a cycling shorts and knee socks. Then she showered and dressed up. Maka pushed her skirt down. She wasn't used to it. She grabbed her bag and went out. She walked down the hallway. Then she stopped when someone opened a door in front of her. It was Soul's door. Maka gulped. Soul looked at her from head to toe.

"Good to see you in your uniform…" he went to the staircase. Maka groaned. She went with him as he got down.

"Breakfast is ready!" Patty peeked from the dining room. Maka and Soul looked at each other and went in. Patty was wearing her uniform under her apron as she distributed the plates on the table.

"Ok! Done!" Patty removed her apron. The others went in the dining room and sat. They ate what Patty made and happily told stories. After a few minutes, they went out of their house and locked it. They took a shortcut so people won't notice them as they went to their school. After that they went to the bulletin board to see Maka's class.

"Hmm… Let's see… Maka Albarn…" Liz pointed to the names of new students to search for Maka's.

"So, are you guys all in the same class?" Maka asked.

"Uhuh!" Patty replied.

"Oh! Here we are! You're in Class Crescent Moon! You're our classmate!" Liz said.

"Really?" Maka's eyes lit up with the news. "Yeah!" Black Star cheered.

"Ok! Let's go!" Tsubaki smiled and they all led her upstairs to the second floor.

"One busy school you have here…" Maka looked around to see the noisy students at the corridor.

"Well, it's normal…" Kid said as they went to the door on their right. They entered it and went to their seats. Maka searched for an empty seat. She saw Kid sit at the middle of the columns of seat. She looked around him to see if there's an empty seat. None. Maka sighed. She continued to look around. She only found one empty seat. And it was beside Soul. Maka took a deep breath and went to it.

"_Geez, is it me… or every time I search for ways to be with Kid I always end up being stuck with Soul…" _Maka rested her chin on the palm of her hand and blew her bangs. Soul looked at her. Then the teacher came.

"Good morning, class!" a blonde woman laid the books she was holding on the table.

"Good morning, Ms. Marie!" the class responded.

"Ok, today we have a new student in our class… Um, Ms. Maka Albarn over there" she pointed at her and smiled. The students looked at her and smiled.

"She passed the scholarship exam and if I'm not mistaken she got a score of 98" she placed her palms together.

"Wow" the students were in awe.

"Another genius"

"Weren't she the one that joined Soul Rock?"

"Yeah, and she could beat Ox…"

Maka could hear them. She was glad they weren't like her old schoolmates.

"Ok, I'm sure Ms. Albarn here can catch up with the lessons we have… Let's start!" Ms. Marie picked up the chalk and started writing.

**~Lunch Break**

"Hey, guys! I made us some lunch so that we don't have to go to the cafeteria and buy!" Patty smiled at them.

"Wow, you're really good, Patty! Thanks!" Liz said as Patty handed her, her lunch box. They all formed a circle of chairs to eat lunch. Patty distributed the lunch boxes to them and they ate.

"So, how does it feel, Maka?" Liz said while chewing her food. Maka swallowed.

"It's a little uneasy at first considering this is a new school but it's great once you get used to it… People are nice" Maka smiled.

"Glad you liked it!" Black Star winked at her. Maka continued to eat.

"This is delicious by the way" Maka said to Patty. Patty giggled. Maka chewed her food when she saw someone come near them in the corner of her eyes. She looked at her right and saw 3 boys. One had dark skin, one had an unusual hairstyle of pillars and the other had a spiky ponytail.

"Oh, hey there guys!" the boy with dark skin pulled his cap on his head to his right.

"Well, hello there Kilik, Harvar and Ox…" Kid greeted them.

"So… you're Maka Albarn?" Ox eyed Maka who had her spoon on her mouth. She took it off and replied.

"Yeah? And you must be… Ox?" Maka took a wild guess.

"Yes… The one and only… OX FORD THE GENIU-!" Harvar covered his mouth.

"He means to say 'It's a pleasure meeting you'" Harvar smiled at her.

"I'm Harvar and this is Kilik" he introduced.

"Oh! Nice to meet you too!" Maka said.

"They're one of our friends here in this school… Well, one of our most trusted friends!" Tsubaki said.

"Oh, I see!" Maka smiled at them sweetly. Kilik responded quick to her sweet smile and grabbed her hand and kissed it. The group wasn't surprised at this. Kilik was known to like many girls. He was outgoing.

"Wah?" Maka turned a little red and snatched her hand away from him. Kid and Soul groaned a little bit. She was about to get a book to hit him with when Harvar who was still covering Ox's stepped on his foot.

"Ow!" Kilik crouched in pain.

"And that's his way to say 'It's nice to see you' and 'I like you'" Harvar said. Maka narrowed her eyes a bit.

"Sorry about these two…" Harvar apologized to Maka. Maka thought of how a gentleman Harvar was.

"Oh, yes… Speaking of you three, how would you like to go to our gig on Friday?" Kid asked them nicely.

"Sure! We would love too!" Kilik said.

"Great! I'll give you free tickets after classes" Kid said.

"Well, bye now. We still have some place to go…" Harvar said as he dragged Ox out. Kilik bowed in front of Maka and left. Maka raised her eyebrow not amused at his flirting. Kid sighed.

"I thought he'd never leave…" Kid said.

"Another strange action done by Kilik, as usual…" Liz drank her water. Patty tilted her head and laughed.

"Kilik likes Maka! Kilik likes Maka!" Patty sang. Soul rolled his eyes.

"Is he always like that?" Maka sighed. "Yup!" Liz said.

"Oh, Maka?" Tsubaki called her attention.

"Yes?"

"Did you ask Kim and Jackie for our next gig?" she asked.

"Oh yeah! Thanks for reminding! I'll call them right away! Friday, right?" Maka asked. Tsubaki nodded.

"Oh, and we have rehearsals today!" Liz said. "Ok!"

**~Dismissal Time**

"Ok, class. Before I let you guys go, I'll announce that the one week festival we use to celebrate every year will be in next week…" Ms. Marie continued.

"_Festival?" _Maka tilted her head.

"That's all… See you tomorrow!" Ms. Marie arranged her table. The students stood up.

"Goodbye and thank you, Ms. Marie! Have a nice day!" then they went out.

"Shall we go, Maka?" Kid asked her. Maka smiled and nodded as she followed the others. When they got out, a familiar voice shook Maka's ears.

"Ms. Albarn?" Maka turned around to look at him. The others also did that and raised their eyebrows.

"Excuse me, but I have to borrow her for a minute… Would you mind?" Stein pushed his glasses back. Maka was trembling.

"Um… sure… no p-problem…" Maka looked at the others.

"We'll wait here for you…" Liz said. Maka sighed and followed Stein. Maka looked at him from his back.

"_I haven't paid much attention to him last time… but is that a real screw attached to his head?" _Maka thought as she focused at it. Then Stein stopped and Maka looked away.

"This is just a confirmation of a friend… He works here as my assistant" Stein opened the door to the faculty and entered it with Maka. Maka looked around until he focused to a guy with red hair and blue sparkling teal eyes. Maka analyzed him.

"M-Maka? Is that really you?" he asked.

"_That voice…" _Maka's eyes widened. "P-papa?"

"Yes! You remember! Come here my precious little angel!" Spirit charged towards her.

"Argh!" Maka tried to run away but Spirit caught her foot.

"No! Don't go!" Spirit said.

"Well, who left in the first place, huh?" Maka pulled her leg from his grip.

"I only left because I needed to save some money for you and me!" Spirit cried. Stein sat in his chair and found the situation amusing.

"Urgh! Let go of me!" Maka hardly walked to Stein's desk and grabbed a book.

"Professor? You don't mind me borrowing this book, do you?" Maka asked.

"No… Not at all. Please use it as much as you like" Stein asked. Maka took it and chopped his father's head with it.

"Ow! Maka! Don't leave!" Spirit massaged his head while on the ground. Maka sniffed.

"Well… It can't be helped… I study here… There's no way I can't see you here in a day…" Maka turned away and wiped her tears quickly.

"Is that all, Professor Stein?" Maka asked. "Yes… you may leave now…" Stein smiled. Maka left the room.

"Noooooo!" Maka heard his voice fade away as she closed the door.

"_After all these years… I finally saw him again…" _Maka walked to the others.

"_What a jerk…" _Maka thought with a sad face.

"Maka?" Patty called her name out.

"IS there something wrong?" Kid asked.

"Did Stein do something to you? That craz-!" Black Star was about to walk there when Tsubaki covered his mouth and stopped him.

"Uh, no… I just… I just didn't know my dad worked here… I didn't see him since I was 10…" Maka looked away.

"Who?" Liz asked. "Spirit Albarn"

"That maniac? Waitaminute!" Black Star thought.

"Maka _Albarn_… Spirit _Albarn_…" Black Star compared their names.

"Oh snap! You two are related!" everybody groaned in Black Star's slow realization. Maka sighed.

"Whatever… Let's just not talk about him… ok?" Maka looked at them. They nodded. Soul looked at her worriedly as Maka tried to regain her calmness.

"Ok! Sorry to hold you guys back! Let's go!" Maka smiled. They smiled back and began to walk. The gang resumed to their previous conversation. Maka was glad to see them like that when a something caught her attention in the corner of her eyes. She looked at her left. A girl with long brown hair passed by her. She had blue eyes.

"_Is that… Carla… Anderson?" _she asked herself. Then she shook her head and continued to follow. They went to their rehearsal room as usual. They were going to perform two songs for the night. After one rundown of one of the songs, they took a break. Maka couldn't believe what she saw but she just had to ask someone about it. Probably not Soul. So she went to Liz who was wiping her keyboard.

"Um, Liz… Can I ask you something?" Maka asked.

"Sure thing. Shoot" Liz glanced at her and returned to her cleaning. Maka sat beside her.

"Does Carla Anderson study here?" Maka whispered to her. Liz's eyes widened.

"Oh… You… saw her?" Liz asked.

"I thought I saw her… but my eyes could've just played tricks on me…" Maka laughed nervously. Liz sighed.

"Truth is… Blue Tears study here too" Liz said. Maka's jaw dropped.

"Really?" Maka said. "Yeah…" Liz blew dust from the keys. "She and her band mates are one year older than us… Except for Anna Lilac…" she said.

"Oh…" Maka thought Soul was right. There are a lot of things she didn't know.

"Yeah. And you do know Blue Tears considers Soul Rock as a rival, right?" Liz raised her eyebrow. Maka nodded. Liz sighed.

"To top of all that. We're performing next to them at the end of the festival here in school…" Liz said.

"Okay…" then her mind switched to the next question.

"What's the festival about anyway?" Maka asked. You can see Liz sigh in relief after she asked that.

"Oh, right! It's a one week celebration of DWMA's anniversary!" Liz said happily.

"Kid's father… The principal of this school, had planned that always…"Liz said. Maka's ears rang.

"Wait? Kid's father is the principal of this school?" Maka looked at him at awe.

"Yup!" Liz said as she was finished in making her keyboard spotless. Maka turned her eyes to Kid who was talking to Black Star.

"Wow…" she whispered. She then floated to dream land thinking how Kid was cool.

"Maka?"

"Maka?"

"Maka!"

"Whoa! Y-yes?" Maka looked at her as Liz snapped her fingers in front of her face.

"What's wrong? You're staring at Kid all of a sudden" Liz laughed. Maka's cheeks turned red embarrassed that Liz saw her like that.

"I-I'm not!" Maka denied it. Liz rolled her eyes.

"Sure you are…" she said as she looked at the watch. Break time was nearly over.

"Ok! In 5 minutes, we'll start the practice again!" Liz shouted to them.

**~After Rehearsals**

Maka yawned as Soul closed and locked the door of the rehearsal room. Her fingers were a bit sore because she didn't use a pick while practicing. She shoved her injured hand inside her pockets so nobody can see it. They got home and went to their respective rooms. They didn't bother to cook and eat dinner. They were too tired. Maka sighed as she got the books to read but before she could sit down on her bed to study the lessons she missed, she bandaged her hand. She knew it wasn't the best thing, knowing that ice would help it more, but she just couldn't waist time to go down stairs and get some. Or is that the case? She couldn't go down at the stairs because it was dark. All the lights were off. That was one of her weaknesses. Darkness. Even that time at their last gig, she almost cried if Soul wasn't there. Maka sat and began to read.

"This should be easy…" she said as she opened one book.

**~10 minutes later~**

"Argh! This is hard!" Maka scratched her head in frustration. She lied down.

"How can I catch up with these kinds of lessons without a teacher explaining it to me…?" Maka whined. She sat up again and looked at her wall clock. It was already 9:15 pm. She stood up and opened the door. She peeked outside and saw that the light on the hallway was open.

"Huh? Somebody must be up" Maka closed her door and went to downstairs. She saw that the kitchen's light was open so she went there. She secretly hoped that it was Kid. Then she peeked.

"Hello?" she asked. Maka looked around. No one was there.

"Hmm… No one's here?" Maka looked around but then a cold hand touched her shoulder which sent shivers down her spine.

"Ah! Don't touch me!" she slapped it away from her and stepped away from -whatever it is-. She opened one eye to see who was that, hoping that it wasn't a girl with long hair looking at her. Damn! Black Star's '7 days' voice was echoing in her head. Hopefully, it wasn't the one she was thinking right now when she looked at her front. It was… Soul.

"Urgh… It just had to be you, huh?" Maka sighed in relief and cupped her face with her two hands.

"What are you doing here?" Soul asked in a rather sleepy tone.

"Well… I-I live here…" Maka sounded a bit sarcastic.

"No, that's not what I meant… What are you doing here in the kitchen late at night?" Soul asked again a bit irritated.

"Oh, I just saw the lights were on so I came to check…" Maka answered.

"How about you?" she asked. "Just getting some food…" he walked up to the fridge. "Want some?"

Maka smiled in response. "Sure"

Soul both got drinks from the fridge and chips from the cupboard. Maka looked at him as they both sat down the table in the center of the kitchen. Soul opened the bag of chips and shared it with Maka.

"So what are you doing up this late?" Soul took one bite and drink.

"Um, studying… to catch up with the lessons… But it seems though I've been having a hard time understanding some of the lessons…" Maka blew her bangs and felt it go back to its place after she did that. Soul remained silent for a while.

"You could ask me if you want to…" Soul said bluntly. Maka half-laughed.

"C'mon, Soul. Don't joke like that…" Maka chuckled.

"I'm not joking, I'm serious" Soul looked at her. Maka's mouth hung wide open.

"I passed the scholarship exam like you did and scored 95…" Soul said before he drank his water. Maka was a little embarrassed.

"Oh, sorry… I never knew you were smart, huh?" Maka scratched her head.

"Yeah, I'm not dumb… Just lazy" Soul continued to eat. Maka sighed. "At least you admitted that…" Maka mumbled.

"So, what's up with that dad of yours?" Soul asked. Maka groaned at the thought.

"Urgh, he's an insensitive, womanizing freak… That's the reason my parents broke up… If it not for him… He didn't even show up after I was left in that apartment… not a single news of him…" Maka sighed and Soul looked at her.

"I guess your dad has reasons…" Soul tried to keep the conversation.

"Pfft, yeah, right… Reasons… He always have reasons…" Maka looked away. She tried to regain her cool and apologized to Soul.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have broken down in front of you…" Maka said.

"It's fine… I should be the one to say sorry I brought that up…" Soul reached for more chips. Not long enough, they finished eating. Soul stood up and threw the empty bag of chips to the trash can and started to walk away from the kitchen.

"H-hey! Wait!" Maka hurriedly stood up and went with him upstairs.

"Night…" Soul coldly said. Maka smiled and ran back to her room. Soul turned off the lights of the hallway and went to his room.

* * *

I didn't really plan on Spirit and Maka's meeting... However, I did plan on Maka seeing Carla... I have something in mind for them.

to Foreverhellafool - merong ganung chapter kaya lang matagal pa :)

to meghanmoo - I don't mind, I'm from the Philippines. Check my profile :)

~shadow


	15. FIFTEEN

Hi there! Shadowmistx98 here! :D

Ok, I'm going to say what the song they are about to perform so you know it. "Marry You" by Bruno Mars.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater and the songs.**

* * *

**xXxNight of the GigxXx**

Kim and Jackie looked around. "Wow…" they saw that it was well prepared. Then a waiter approached them.

"Excuse me… Are you Kim and Jackie?" he asked. The two nodded.

"This way please… Ms. Liz has reserved seats for you and a few… Come this way…" the waiter led them on one of the front tables. Kim and Jackie followed him and sat.

"Enjoy…" the waiter placed some cold beverages on their table and left.

"Cool! Front seats!" Kim excitedly whispered to Jackie. Ox, Harvar and Kilik together with his twin siblings, Fire and Thunder entered the venue and looked around. The two children played around Kilik causing him to almost trip. Ox looked around and analyzed the club then his eyes laid to one of the girls sitting in the front. She had pink short hair. Yeah… you can see that it was Kim.

"Whoa! Such beauty! What an angel!" he adjusted his eyeglasses and continued to focus on her as she talked to the raven haired girl beside her. Harvar rolled his eyes. Kilik went to him.

"A girl, eh?" Kilik repeatedly raised his eyebrows. Ox blushed.

"Kilik… What do I do?" Ox asked with his eyes still focused on her.

"Well, the best thing to do is to say-!" Harvar elbowed Kilik as a waiter approached them.

"Mr. Harvar, Kilik and Ox? Come with me" the waiter began to walk and the five followed him.

"Sir Kid has reserved seats for you with a few…" he led them to the same table with Kim and Jackie. The two girls looked at them.

"Soul Rock has requested all of you at the same table… Enjoy" the waiter placed a few beverages again and left.

"Um" Harvar cleared his throat. He took the initiative to introduce themselves.

"Hi, I'm Harvar… This is Kilik, Fire and Thunder and this is Ox… It's a pleasure to meet you all" he lastly pointed at Ox who was staring at Kim. Kim shivered.

"Um, is there something wrong?" Kim bluntly asked.

"Oh, it's nice meeting you too. I'm Jackie and this is Kim!" Jackie smiled at the three.

"We're Maka's friends. Soul Rock's guitarist" Jackie added. Then the curtains opened. The audience clapped and screamed. Maka searched for the two around the room until she saw them waving at her. She smiled. Patty raised her drumsticks and did her usual routine.

"One, Two! One, Two, Three! Rock!" she slammed it to the drums and the song started. (**Bold-Kid**, _Italics-Soul_, Underline-Maka, Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty)

* * *

**It's a beautiful night ****  
****We're looking for something dumb to do**

Kid grinned as he picked up the microphone from the microphone stand.

_**Hey baby**__**  
**__**I think I wanna marry you**_

Soul did what Kid did the last time and winked at the audience.

_Is it the look in your eyes__  
__Or is it this dancing juice?_

Soul made a thinking position with his head and hand and then shook his head.

_**Who cares, baby **__**  
**__**I think I wanna marry you**_

Soul stepped backward while Kid stepped forward to sing his part.

**Well, I know this little chapel****  
****On the boulevard we can ****go****  
****No one will ****know****  
****Oh, come on girl**

Kid tapped his feet to the beat and swayed and ran his hand through his hair.

**Who cares if we're trashed****  
****Got a pocket full of cash we can ****blow****  
****Shots of ****patron****  
****And it's on, girl**

Soul slowly stepped forward as he sang.

_Don't say __no, no, no, no, no__  
__Just say __yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah__  
_**And we'll ****go, go, go, go, go****  
****If you're ready, like I'm ready**

The two looked at each other and banged their head before they sang the chorus.

**'Cause it's a beautiful night****  
****We're looking for something dumb to do****  
****Hey baby****  
****I think I wanna marry you****  
**_Is it the look in your eyes__  
__Or is it this dancing juice?__  
__Who cares, baby__  
__I think I wanna marry you_

Kid stepped backward and Soul remained in the position he was.

_I'll go get a ring__  
__Let the choir bells sing like__  
__Ooooh__, so what you wanna do?__  
__Let's just run, girl_

Soul moved his hand like he was motioning the audience to come with them.

_If we wake up and you__  
__Wanna break up, __that's cool__  
__No, I won't blame __you__  
__It was fun, girl_

_Don't say __no, no, no, no, no__  
__Just say __yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah__  
_**And we'll ****go, go, go, go, go****  
****If you're ready, like I'm ready  
'Cause it's a beautiful night****  
****We're looking for something dumb to do****  
****Hey baby****  
****I think I wanna marry you****  
**_Is it the look in your eyes__  
__Or is it this dancing juice?__  
__Who cares, baby__  
__I think I wanna marry you_

The two sang together in a falsetto for the bridge.

_**Just say I do**_

Every girl in the club squealed like a fangirl at that moment when they sang that.

_**Tell me right now, baby**__**  
**__**Tell me right now, baby, baby**_

Their voices changed back again.

_**Just say I do**__**  
**__**Tell me right now, baby**__**  
**__**Tell me right now, baby, baby, oh**_

For one second, the others stopped playing then resumed again. Kid started with a slow beat with the last chorus.

**It's a beautiful night****  
****We're looking for something dumb to do****  
****Hey baby****  
****I think I wanna marry you**

The others did a second voice that blended in with the song well.

_Is it the look in your eyes__  
__Or is it this dancing juice__  
__Who cares, baby__  
__I think I wanna marry you_

* * *

"Whoo!" everyone in the club cheered. The curtains closed. The audience were still cheering and so did they're friends.

"Wow! That was great!" Maka looked at Kid. "I didn't know you could do a falsetto!" Maka praised Kid. Kid smiled in response being as humble as he can. Soul groaned and got a little irritated that Maka ignored the fact that he too did a falsetto on the part.

"_The hell. I shouldn't be thinking about praises right now… Especially Maka's praises" _Soul thought. Patty looked at him and looked at the two talking.

"Somebody's getting jealous! Somebody's getting jealous!" Patty sang. Soul coughed. He had a strange feeling he was the one Patty was referring to.

"Who is?" Liz asked. Maka and Kid looked at Patty.

"Oh, nothing!" Patty giggled.

"PATTY! YOU'RE GOD DEMANDS TO KNOW IT!" Black Star pulled Patty close to his face and his eyes suddenly became flames. Patty continued to smile.

"Hey! Hey! Don't you dare harass my little sister like that!" Liz pushed Black Star away causing him to bump into Tsubaki.

"Oh… Oops, I guess I got a little carried away… Sorry, Tsubaki!" Liz made a peace sign. Tsubaki smiled.

"It's ok!" she said as they continued to walk at the dressing room. Maka's cellphone rang. She took it out and saw that it was Kim.

"Hello?" she greeted.

"Maka? Oh, hi! We just wanted to tell you that you were great tonight and we had a lot of fun! Thank you for inviting us! Oh! And thank you for Liz and the others, too! Bye!" Kim hung up. Maka looked at her cellphone.

"She didn't even give me a chance to speak… Oh well" Maka went to the others who were sitting and chatting.

"Kim just called. She wanted to say thank you to you all" Maka smiled at them. They smiled back in response. Maka then noticed that they were already changing to their normal outfits.

"Don't we have another song to play?" Maka curiously asked.

"Oh! Sorry we didn't tell you… We'll only perform one song and the other song we practiced will be played next week at the last night of the festival…" Kid said.

"Ooh… Cool!" Maka said as she started to change her clothes as well in the other changing closets. After a couple of minutes, they went out.

"I guess it's time to go home, now!" Liz said as she flipped her hair at her back. Then a grumble of a stomach was heard. They all fell silent and slowly looked at Black Star.

"Oops! Hehe!" Black Star scratched his head.

"I guess we need to go at a restaurant first?" Tsubaki suggested.

"Yeah! Great idea, Tsubaki!" Black Star said. "No use of letting Black Star cook today… IF he's hungry, he can't cook well…" Liz said.

"So, let's go shall we go?" Kid said as he grabbed his bag.

"Ok!" they all replied and went out. Kid and the others went out using the back door. They wore their disguises for everyone to not notice them. They walked and walked until they got to a fancy, Japanese restaurant. Kid had the money for them to eat and entered.

"Good evening!" one waitress in a pink kimono greeted them politely.

"Um… Table for…" Liz turned to everyone and did a head count. Maka chuckled a bit as she did that. She was acting like a mother.

"7… Table for 7!" Liz happily said.

"Yes, madam. Please sit and wait here. I'll call you when you're table's ready… Miss?" she asked for her name.

"Oh! Elizabeth!" Liz told her, her full first name so that she won't be recognized. The lady bowed and left. They sat and waited for their call. Maka looked around.

"_Wow… I've never been into one of these fancy restaurants before…" _Maka gawked at the ceilings. Her mouth was slightly open as she stared at the colorful ceiling.

"Hey!" a finger snapped in front of her face. Maka snapped back to reality and looked away from the ceiling and looked at the one who shouted at her. It was Soul.

"What are you doing looking at the ceiling like that? You look dumb…" Soul crossed his arms. Maka groaned.

"N-nothing…" Maka looked away. Soul raised his eyebrow.

"Ms. Elizabeth? Your table is ready" the girl from before approached them and led them upstairs. They sat at a table and soon they were approached by a waiter. They told them their orders and after a few minutes they were served. They all took their bites on the food they ordered. Maka smiled. It was a first for her.

"So, we're going to play next week?" Maka asked as she picked up one sushi.

"Friday night to be exact… We're going to perform a song after… um… Blue Tears…" Kid looked at Soul as he whispered to her. Soul didn't hear it. Kid sighed in relief.

"Oh, I see… So what will we expect in the one week festival?" Maka asked again.

"Oh! The festival is always fun! There will be booths, games…" Liz paused.

"And rides!" Patty giggled. "Sounds fun!" Maka said. After one hell of a feast, they got back to their house with a smiled on their faces, especially Maka. She went to her room and looked at her calendar. Next week was the school's festival. She was excited about it because her old school didn't have any one week festivals like that. She lied down on her bed and slept.

* * *

Soul's getting a little jealous. This chapter isn't really much. So, consider this a filler chapter.

~shadow


	16. SIXTEEN

Hi there! Shadowmistx98 here! :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. *takes deep breath and buries face on pillow***

* * *

Maka woke up and did her daily routine. She took a bath and wore her uniform. She went down the stairs to be greeted by Liz and the girls. Maka helped them prepare breakfast and after that the boys went down. They ate breakfast and for the girls that prepared breakfast, the boys cleaned up the table. They left their house and went to their school. Maka saw that the school is lively and colorful and the people were already getting ready with their booths. Maka went to her seat and arranged her things. Their desks have drawers. Maka pulled it to place some books in there when she saw a box addressed to her. She slowly grabbed it and analyzed it. Soul saw it as he placed his bag on the ground.

"What's that?" Soul asked. Maka continued to analyze it.

"I don't know… It's in my drawer and it's addressed to me…" Maka opened the box and saw that it was an iPod.

"Um…" Maka looked at it.

"Perhaps a gift from someone?" Soul asked.

"It doesn't have any name that says whose it's from…" Maka closed the box and placed it inside her bag.

"You know, you shouldn't accept gifts from strangers…" Soul half-joked. Maka chuckled.

"I know… I'll just put it inside my bag just in case…" Maka said and the bell rang. Ms. Marie came in the room.

"Good morning, class!" she greeted.

"Good morning!" the class replied.

"As you know, there will be no classes this week for this is the festival of the celebration of DWMA's founding anniversary… We will all go down for the opening ceremony…" Ms. Marie instructed some of the students to turn off the appliances and lights of the classroom.

"Ok! Form two lines please!" she shouted from outside of the classroom and all the students followed. Everybody formed two lines, one for the girls and one for the boys. They went down the stairs together with the other sections of their batch. They went inside the auditorium and sat at the red chairs. After some more gathering of students a man with a black coat appeared on the stage.

"Hello, hello! I am this school headmaster! You can call me Headmaster Death!" he said.

"_Death? Unusual for a man to take a name like that… Oh! The headmaster! The principal! Kid's father! I see now… That's why he has a nickname of Death the Kid…" _Maka smiled as she put the pieces together. Headmaster Death continued to talk about this week. Maka now understood what the festival was about.

"Ok! I hope I was able to help you a lot! In the mean time! Have fun! Do whatever you're in the mood for…." He bowed and he left. The students clapped and stood up. Ms. Marie gathered all of her students.

"Ok! Class, you can do whatever you like. Just remember to be in class in 2:00, ok? Have fun!" Ms. Marie waved goodbye at her students as they split up and went to groups. The gang gathered and talk about what they will do.

"So, what do you suggest?" Kid asked.

"Um, we can go in the rides" Liz suggested.

"Ooh, ooh! I know! I just saw the gym and they were preparing it for a haunted house theme! They should be done by now!" Patty suggested. Maka froze. She didn't like dark places. Liz freaked out.

"Um, I'm sure they're not done yet, so let's just pick something else?" Liz laughed nervously.

"No, that's a great idea!" Black Star said. "Yes" Kid agreed. Maka sighed. Liz groaned in disbelief.

"Um, don't worry Liz. We're all here for each other!" Tsubaki was uneasy about Liz panicking but tried to comfort her. Liz sighed.

"F-fine…" Liz looked away. "Yay!" Patty rejoiced. They all went out to the gym and it had a creepy atmosphere around it. It's like the real deal. They approached one of their batch mates that were in charge of meeting the students who want to go in.

"Oh! Hey guys!" the girl's eyes sparkled when she saw Soul Rock.

"Oh hey, Alyssa!" Tsubaki said.

"Do we have to pay for a ticket to go in?" Soul asked.

"Nope! This haunted house is free for all you guys!" Alyssa said and saw Maka.

"Hi! I'm Alyssa!" she introduced. Maka smiled back and introduced herself.

"Ok! You may come in! Enjoy!" she opened the door. The gang entered.

"I doubt it…" Liz whispered.

"Wow, it's pretty dark in here…" Patty's voice echoed. She was right. They couldn't see a thing. They just walked and walked. Then the lights opened and they saw three hallways. One at their front, one at their left and one on their right.

"In case we get lost, we should try our best to get out of here and we'll meet at the fountain at the center of the park, ok?" Kid said to them and turned back to the three routes. They all nodded.

"Hmmm… What route should we take?" Kid looked around. Maka was silent. Then to their surprise a girl screamed and the lights went off.

"Argh! I can't take this!" Liz screamed as she grabbed the nearest person and went to her left. They couldn't see anything.

"Hey! W-wait, Liz! Hold on! Don't run!" Tsubaki's voice echoed and started to fade away. The lights went open again. They all looked around and saw that Liz and Tsubaki were gone.

"Oh, no… Where could have they go?" Maka looked around.

"Damn… Liz…" Kid whispered.

"Where was Liz the last time she was with us?" Kid asked. They all shook their heads.

"Well, sis has Tsubaki… I'm sure they'll be alright!" Patty said. Kid sighed.

"Ok, let's just go straight…" Kid said and went straight ahead. They all followed him. They passed the hallway made of painted carton and wood. There were cobwebs everywhere. Chests and barrels everywhere. The candles lit their way.

"They did a great job in designing this haunted house…" Maka gulped.

"Yes, so it seems…" Soul said.

"It's really quiet…" Kid said.

"Yeah! Like there's something going to pop up in your face and says" Patty paused.

"I will KILL you" Patty did it with a weird voice. Then she followed it with a laugh. Maka sweated.

"C'mon Patty, don't joke like that…" Maka said in a high-pitched voice.

"Oh, don't tell me, Maka… Are you scared?" Black Star looked at her.

"Everybody would be scared…" Maka looked around. Black Star laughed.

"Well, not me! Not today! Ahahaha!" he placed his hands on his hips. They went to a dead end.

"Dead end? I guess we better go back…" Kid started to turn around when Soul saw something behind the boxes and barrels.

"Hey, why don't we remove the boxes and barrels over there? There seems like a door behind them…" Soul pointed at it.

"Hmm… Worth a try…" the boys started to remove them from their position and soon they discovered a hidden passage.

"Great!" Patty cheered.

"Let's go!" Black Star went in and the others followed.

"Wow! Dark in here!" Patty said. "Yeah, I know right?" Maka sarcastically said then the lights went on again. They saw two routes, one on their left and one on their right. Then the lights went off again.

"Oh, we just had to repeat the same treatment over and over again, huh?" Black Star complained. Then a voice was heard. It was like the sound of the girl from 'The Grudge'.

"A-a-a-a-a-ah…"

Maka couldn't see her friends but she could feel their eyes widen. She knew someone would burst out in fear in a few seconds.

"Aaaaaaaahh!" Maka heard Black Star's voice followed by Patty's laugh fade away. The lights then opened. They looked around. Black Star and Patty were gone.

"Great! Just great!" Soul sarcastically said.

"Yeah…" Maka sighed but then she saw Kid by her side. She looked away and blushed.

"Let's go left?" Kid was pretty unsure.

"Just go wherever… I just wanted this to be over…" Soul went to their left. Maka uneasily looked back at where they came from. Kid grabbed Maka's shoulder and smiled at her.

"It's going to be alright. This is just a game. Our batch mates made this haunted house… Think of it as a trial…" Kid said as he patted her back.

"Uh, y-yeah!" Maka tried to be calm.

"Hey guys! C'mon! Let's get this over with!" Soul shouted to them. Kid gently grabbed her arm and led her to their left. Soul rolled his eyes. Together they went straight ahead until they had to choose another route.

"Soul, right or left?" Kid asked.

"I don't know… Whatever you think…" Soul scratched his head. Maka eyed him and got irritated with his carefree nature.

"I say we go right…" Kid said then a pop up from the wall popped out of nowhere in front of them (well, what do you expect?). This surprised Maka very much. She couldn't help it anymore that she screamed. The lights went off. They heard something move.

"What was that?" Kid's voice was unclear. The lights opened and Maka saw a wall of cardboard or wood in front of them. Maka looked around and saw only Soul beside her.

"Kid? Kid? Where are you?" Soul asked.

"I'm right here!" Kid shouted from the other side of the wall.

"Shoot!" Soul wanted to curse aloud. Maka was shaking. She could hear Kid sigh.

"I guess we need to split up in this case…" Kid said. Soul sighed and scratched his head.

"This is so uncool…" Soul said.

"I'm going now…" Kid said. "Yeah! We'll go ahead… Fountain, right?" Soul asked.

"Right!" Kid replied. Soul looked at Maka and Maka looked at him back. Soul took a deep breath.

"Let's go and get this over with…" Soul went ahead.

"Hey, hey! Wait for me!" Maka caught up with him. Maka fell silent.

"_I just had to be stuck with Soul and not Kid… He comforts me but this guy? No… Darn you…" _Maka looked at him. Then they heard another girl scream.

"Urm…" Maka twitched and looked at Soul.

"Um… Can I hold your arm just in case we get split up…?"

"No" Soul immediately replied to her. Maka sighed and looked away. Soul looked at her hands. He saw that they were trembling. Soul sighed.

"You really are afraid of the dark, huh?" Soul asked. Maka took a deep breath but Soul took it as a yes.

"Just like Liz…" Soul whispered then grabbed her hand. Maka's eyes widened.

"Don't worry… I'm here…" Soul looked away. Maka smiled weakly. Then they passed at a girl who had her hair on her face. _Long _hair. She was wearing a long white dress.

"Um… Soul, there's a person there…" Maka tried not to look at her. Soul looked at the person who was just standing there.

"Just don't look at her…" Soul remained emotionless. They soon passed by her which made Maka relieved. But after they a made a distance from her Maka suddenly heard footsteps. She slowly looked back and saw the person following them. She looked back and whispered to Soul.

"Soul, she's following us…" Soul looked back and sighed.

"Just keep walking. She's just one of our schoolmates… Don't mind her…" Soul focused on the path they were walking. Maka tightened her grip on Soul's hand. Then they heard something drop from behind them. They slowly looked back. Soul was starting to get freaked out. They saw the same person grab a box and dropped it. Then she imitated the voice they heard from before.

"A-a-a-a-a-ah"

"Ok, I'm starting to have second thoughts…" Soul whispered to her. "What do you mean by that?" Maka asked nervously. Then the person stepped one step forward.

"Ok, RUN!" Soul's voice cracked up and they both ran away. Soul looked back to see if she was still there. Yeah. She was chasing them.

"Shoot!" Soul and Maka ran faster. They ran and ran until they saw a speck of light in front of them. They ran to it and thank goodness they were already outside the gym.

"Oh! You made it through!" one guy in charge of the back door of the gym.

"How was it?" he asked.

"It was horrifying…" Maka panted. "We were being chase by a girl with long hair… Who was she?" Soul asked.

"Oh! That's Rebecca, someone from Class Crescent Moon from what I remember? Don't say this to anyone, though" he said.

"You mean, she's our classmate?" Maka asked Soul.

"Yeah… She's probably laughing her ass off right now from seeing our reaction back there…" Soul stood up straight and cleared his throat.

"Did you see any more people that went out here?" Soul asked.

"Oh, no. You're the first guys that went out here…" he said.

"I guess we're the first ones to come out… Let's go to the fountain…." Soul motioned her to come with him and so they left. He let Maka sit at the edge of the fountain to catch her breath while he bought them some drinks to cool down. He gave it to Maka who was spacing out, trying to process what happened.

"Here…" Soul sat beside her. Maka took it.

"Thank you…" Maka accepted it and drank. Soul drank his too.

"So… are you ok now?" Soul asked.

"Yeah… Thanks for asking…" Maka said.

"You know I didn't know if I should laugh or be scared when you shouted 'RUN' earlier…" Maka chuckled. Soul sighed.

"Yeah, yeah. You got me right there…" Soul looked away.

"I know you didn't want me to be with you that time… Instead you wanted Kid, right?" Soul asked her. Maka looked at her. Come to think of it, she didn't think about that anymore when Soul held her hand. Why's that?

"Well, yeah but… I got over it when I was with you… Anyways, if I did get stuck with Kid, it would really be awkward…" Maka laughed nervously as she told the truth but made a thought if Kid was there instead of Soul.

"And it's pretty nice to be with you" Maka smiled at him sweetly. Soul smiled back but he didn't know why he felt his cheeks hot. He looked at his reflection and saw that his cheeks were slightly red. He looked away so that Maka won't notice it. Maka sighed and drank her iced tea. She looked at Soul who was staring off into space. She dipped her hand in the water and sprinkled it to Soul.

"Hey! What the hell?" Soul wiped his face.

"What's wrong with you? Staring into space like that" Maka giggled.

"It's… None of your business…" Soul coldly said.

"Ooh, back to your cold self now, aren't we?" Maka's voice echoed from the plastic cup. Soul looked away. Maka groaned.

"Geez, can't you take a joke?" Maka whispered.

"_Could I like her? No… That can't be… Maka likes Kid and I should get out of her case…But… No I should've learned from last time with Car- Urgh… Let's not mention her name… But Maka's not like her. Maka has a different personality… She's gentle, kind…" _Soul looked at her and saw her resting her eyes.

"_Yeah, she's a lot different from her. She's true and honest… I've already proven it…. Maybe, I do like her" _Soul smiled. Maka's eyes then opened and saw Soul smiling at her.

"Um… Could you cut that out? You're freaking me out…" Maka laughed nervously. Soul chuckled.

"You know you should smile more like that" Maka said.

"I am… I smile during gigs and concerts" Soul raised his eyebrow.

"That's not what I meant… I mean a sweet, honest smile… Not like you're being forced for the fans…" Maka smiled. Soul smiled with what she said. That was the first time somebody said something like that to him.

"Oh! Look! There they are!" Maka pointed to the others. They both stood up.

"Oh! There you are! How did you guys get out?" Tsubaki asked.

"Oh, we were chased by a girl with long hair until we got to the exit… How about you guys?" Maka looked at Liz who was standing wobbly.

"We were chased by a clown with pointy teeth… I hate clowns!" Liz pulled her hair.

"Apparently Liz fainted while we were running and the guy helped us out instead…" Tsubaki laughed nervously.

"Patty had an unusual sense of direction… That's why we got out in time…" Black Star said. "Kid met up with us so we were all cool…" he added.

"C'mon, let's go do something else!" Liz pulled Tsubaki's jacket. They all laughed. They did something else that was too scary for Liz to bear. They rode rides, bought some stuff and played games. Soon after that they went to their classroom and killed some time. They waited for one hour for the dismissal bell to ring patiently. Ms. Marie went in and dismissed them all. The gang went straight home laughing about all the things that happened today. Maka went to her room after their dinner. She tossed her bag on her bed and lied down.

"Whoa… Today was amazing…" she said as she sat up. She then saw her bag slightly open and saw the box from it. She took it and analyzed it again.

"Who could this be from…?"

* * *

"Who could this be from?" Maka asks herself. Got any guesses?

Yeah, this is the beginning of the festival and to start of they went to a haunted house booth. Geez, I've been watching too much Amnesia Let's Plays on youtube.

Is it just me or does Kid remind me of Sheldon Cooper from 'The Big Bang Theory'? :)

~shadow


	17. SEVENTEEN

Hi there! Shadowmistx98 here! :D

The songs' titles are You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift and Inevitable by Anberlin.

Unfortunately, none of the guesses were right from the reviews, but there is one that didn't tell me who was their guess, so you may be right.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater and the songs.**

* * *

**xXxThursday AfternoonxXx**

Maka went to her locker with Liz, Tsubaki and Patty. Maka opened it and saw a small envelope drop from it. She picked it up and looked at its back to see who it was from. No one's written on it. Just addressed on her name.

"What's that?" Tsubaki asked.

"I don't know… It's just addressed on me…" she opened it and saw a small ring in it. She took it out.

"You've been receiving gifts lately, I noticed…" Liz asked.

"Yeah… And I don't even know who's sending it…" Maka placed it in her bag and sighed.

Soul closed his locker and looked at his left.

"Hi, Soul!" a familiar voice greeted him. Soul looked at Carla unenthusiastically. He sighed.

"What do you want?" Soul asked straight to the point.

"Why? Can't I talk to a friend?" she smiled. Soul rolled his eyes.

"So… I heard you have a new band mate, huh?" Carla fidgeted her hands.

"Yeah… What do you care?"

"Oh, nothing… Everybody's saying she's good at playing the guitar… It would be so good if we have her in our band instead…" she shook her head. Soul's eyes widened and eyed her evilly.

"We would give her so much more if she was in our side…" she said. Soul clenched his fists and punched it on her locker. The students fell silent and stared at him. Carla's eyes went wide open when he did that. Then the students continued what they were doing.

"You leave Maka alone… Don't you ever drag her into your doings…" Soul's voice became husky then he left. He knew there was a catch with what Carla said. Carla's mouth hung open slightly then a smile crept on her face. Soul went to the others. Kid and Black Star were already with the girls. He was the only one they were waiting for.

"Hey, Soul! You look… a little angry…" Black Star analyzed his face.

"What's wrong?" Maka asked. Soul looked at her then he shook his head. He didn't want her to know. It would be best if he told the others first.

"Nothing… Let's just go to practice now…" Soul said. They looked at each other but just shrugged it as they went outside to the rehearsal room. After one rundown of the song, they decided that, that should do it. They were already ready for tomorrow night. They went home and ate dinner. Soul sat on the couch in the living room. He waited for Maka to go up then he would talk about what Carla said.

"Hey guys… May I talk to all of you?" Soul asked. They nodded and went to the couch.

"Wait! I'll call Maka" Liz said but Soul stopped her.

"Don't… It's better if you guys will hear this first…" Soul said. Liz groaned but she agreed to it.

"Carla… Carla talked to me earlier and I could see she was planning something… And Maka is involved…" Soul broke it down to them gently.

"What do you mean by that?" Patty tilted her head but you can see in her eyes that she was worried.

"She said it would be good if Maka joined their band instead… I think she's planning to make Maka join their group…" Soul said.

"But… How can she do that to her?" Liz asked.

"I think… she's planning to bribe her…" Soul looked away.

"Yeah… she's been receiving gifts lately… maybe their starting to make their move!" Liz thought of the idea.

"But… we can't top all of the things they gave to her… We're not that rich like them" Black Star said.

"Yeah… That's what I'm afraid… She may fall like that…" Soul said.

"But Maka's a different kind of girl!" Tsubaki said.

"Yeah! She would never leave us, right?" Patty looked at them. Kid sighed.

"We need to stop thinking about negative thoughts… We better rest and take the problem to our side for a moment…" Kid stepped out of the living room and went upstairs.

"Yeah, I think Kid is right… We should stop worrying about it tonight… We have a performance tomorrow…" Tsubaki said. They nodded.

"But, let's keep this a secret to Maka… Ok?" Liz said and they agreed. They silently went upstairs and went to their rooms.

**xXxNext Day… Night of the PerformancexXx**

They all changed their clothes as they readied for their performance. They were performing one song in the auditorium tonight next to Blue Tears. They stood at the invisible part of the stage and looked at Blue Tears forming their positions on the stage. They peeked at the audience. All of DWMA were there. Then the curtains opened and they all clapped and cheered. The host spoke.

"Good evening. Tonight is a special night. This is our last day of the one week festival we celebrate yearly. And we have two of the most famous bands here to perform tonight. First off, we'll welcome… BLUE TEARS!" the host went out of the stage. Carla, the vocalist of the song, flipped her hair at her back and looked at the audience with sharp eyes. She then snapped her fingers and called out the guitarist's name, Charlotte.

"Charlotte?" she smiled and Charlotte did as well. This was their signature and you know what Soul Rock's was. Patty was the one who always started the show by counting and shouting 'Rock'. The song started with Charlotte strumming her guitar. (**Bold-Carla**, _Italics-Charlotte, Richard, Anna, Brandon_)

* * *

**You're on the phone with your girlfriend, **_**she's upset**_**  
****She's going off about something **_**that you said**_**  
****'Cause she doesn't get your humor **_**like I do**_

She pointed to herself and turned her back for a moment. Then she turned to the audience again.

**I'm in the room, it's a **_**typical Tuesday night**_**  
****I'm listening to the kind of music **_**she doesn't like**_**  
****And she'll never know your story **_**like I do**_

Everybody then screamed and Carla started jumping around the stage with her hands up in the air.

**But she wears **_**short skirts**_**, I wear **_**T-shirts**_**  
****She's **_**Cheer Captain**_** and I'm **_**on the bleachers**_**  
****Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find****  
****That what you're **_**looking for has been here the whole time**_**If you could see that I'm the one **_**who understands you**_**  
****Been here all along, **_**so why can't you see?**_**  
****You belong with me, **_**you belong with me**_

Everybody in the audience clapped. "Wow, they're good…" Maka looked at them from the invisible side of the stage. Her band mates looked at each other and gulped.

"But not as good as we are, right?" she grinned to them.

"Yeah, yeah!" they all laughed nervously. Maka raised her eyebrow and looked at Carla again.

**Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans****  
****I can't help thinking this is **_**how it ought to be**_**  
****Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself****  
**_**Hey, isn't this easy?**__**And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town**_**  
****I haven't seen it in a while since **_**she brought you down**_**  
****You say you're fine, **_**I know you better than that**__**  
**__**Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?**_

She tilted her head and pointed angrily at the audience.

**She wears **_**high heels**_**, I wear **_**sneakers**_**  
****She's **_**Cheer Captain**_** and I'm on **_**the bleachers**_**  
****Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find****  
****That **_**what you're looking for has been here the whole time**_

The crowd went crazy and started shouting. Maka peeked behind the folded curtains.

**If you could see that I'm the one **_**who understands you**_**  
****Been here all along, **_**so why can't you see?**_**  
**_**You belong with me**_**Standing by **_**and waiting at your back door**_**  
****All this time **_**how could you not know?**_**  
****Baby, you belong with me, **_**you belong with me**_

Charlotte played the guitar solo on that part. Maka looked at her. Charlotte was sweating. It's like she was having a hard time in playing that part.

**Oh, I remember you **_**driving to my house**_** in the **_**middle of the night**_**  
****I'm the one who **_**makes you laugh**_** when you know **_**you're 'bout to cry**_**  
****And I know your **_**favorite songs**_** and you tell me **_**'bout your dreams**_**  
****Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me**

Carla placed her free hand on her chest.

**Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?****  
****Been here all along, so why can't you see?****  
****You belong with me**

Carla swayed her arms in the air and encouraged everyone to sing with them.

**Standing by and waiting at your back door****  
****All this time, how could you not know?****  
****Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me****You belong with me****  
****Have you ever thought just maybe****  
****You belong with me?****  
****You belong with me**

* * *

Everybody clapped and cheered their name. "Blue Tears! Blue Tears!"

"Thank you!" they all bowed and the curtains closed. They went to the back stage and passed by Soul Rock. They locked their eyes on each other as they walked in opposite directions. Soul Rock has a feeling that they were saying 'Top that, Soul Rock!' or something. They went to their positions and heard the host talk.

"What a lovely performance, don't you think? And that was Blue Tears! A round of applause for Blue Tears! And next up is Soul Rock!" the moment he shouted the band's name, everybody screamed.

"How could we ever forget our headmaster's son, Kid?" he said starting his speech for Soul Rock. Kid rolled his eyes and the gang chuckled silently so that the microphones won't catch the sound.

"Now, here they are ready to rock the stage with one of their new band member, Soul Rock!" Maka's eyes widened as the curtains were pulled aside revealing them.

"One, Two. One, Two, Three. Rock!" Patty raised her drumsticks and started playing. (**Bold-Kid**, _Italics-Soul_, Underline-Maka, Black Star, Liz, Tsubaki, Patty)

* * *

**Do you remember when we were just kids?****  
****And cardboard boxes took us miles from what we would miss**

Kid stepped forward slowly and after him, Soul followed, making the audience scream slightly. This was a slow song so people weren't shouting too much.

_School yard conversations taken to heart__  
__And laughter took the place of everything we knew __we were now_

The audience instead raised their arms and swayed it in the air.

**I wanna break every clock****  
****The hands of time could never move again**  
_We could stay in this moment_ (Stay in this moment)  
_For the rest of our lives_  
_**Is it over now? Hey, hey is it over now?**_

The instruments were supposed to be violins but instead they replaced the notes with guitar. It blended well with the song. Maka and Black Star both strummed the guitar.

_**I wanna be your **__**last first kiss**__** that you'll ever have**__**  
**__**I wanna be your **__**last first kiss**_

"Whoooo!" the students were still swaying their arms.

_Amazing how life turns out the way that it does_  
**We end up hurting the worst, the only ones we really love****  
**  
**I wanna break every clock****  
****The hands of time could never move again**  
_We could stay in this moment _(Stay in this moment)_  
__For the rest of our lives__  
__**Is it over now? Hey, hey is it over now?**_

_**I wanna be your **__**last first kiss**__** that you'll ever have**__**  
**__**I wanna be your **__**last first kiss**_  
_**Is it over now? Hey, hey is it over now?**__**  
**__**Is it over now? Hey, hey it's not over now**_

The two guys both shook their head.

**I wanna be your last first kiss that you'll ever have** (That you'll ever have)  
_I wanna be your last first love_ (That you'll ever love)  
_Lying here beside me with arms and eyes open wide_  
_**I wanna be your last first kiss **__**for all time**_

* * *

The song was short yet the people loved it and cheered for them. They shouted their name too. "Soul Rock! Soul Rock! Soul Rock!"

"Thank you!" Kid shouted as the curtains pulled down.

"Phew! That was great, you two!" Liz said to the vocalists. Soul smiled and Kid raised his two thumbs up. They went to the backstage and rejoiced.

"That was awesome singing you guys!" Patty said as she waved her arms.

"Ehem!" somebody coughed from behind them. They all looked at him. It was Brandon. Liz glared at him.

"What do you want?" she asked. He smiled.

"I would just like to talk to Maka, if she doesn't mind" he smiled at her.

"What would you want from her?" Liz glared at him more. "Just a nice talk in private…" he smiled again but this time, he smiled creepily. Maka took a deep breath.

"Fine" Maka went to his side. "Maka…" Liz called her name gently.

"It's alright!" Maka said as she followed Brandon somewhere.

"What now, sis?" Patty asked.

"I don't know… But I have a bad feeling about this so I'm going to follow them…" Liz started to walk.

"Wait! Liz... Are you sure?" Kid asked. Liz looked at them and smiled.

"Brandon is my ex… I should know how to deal with him" she continued walking up to them secretly. She stayed in a corner that they couldn't see her, and then she started to adjust her hearing to listen to what they're talking about.

"Um… Why did you want to talk to me?" Maka asked.

"I just wanted you to know that I was the one sending you those gifts lately…" he started.

"Really?" Maka raised an eyebrow.

"Uhuh. And Blue Tears have something to offer to you…" he looked at her curious expression.

"What's that?"

"Join us in our band" she said. Maka's mouth hung open. Liz's eyes widened as she covered her mouth.

"_Just as Soul suspected… They've always been playing dirty tricks on us…" _Liz groaned.

"Uuh…" Maka was speechless.

"We'll give you anything you desire…" he smiled.

"Anything?" Maka raised an eyebrow.

"Yes… You'll even have gazillion friends if you join us… What do you say?" he held out a hand.

"I don't know… This is too sudden… I think I'll have to think about it…" Maka laughed nervously.

"Oh yes! Please do take your time… I'll meet you up at the restaurant near this school tomorrow, 4" he placed his hand behind his back.

"O-ok…" Maka stuttered as she answered. Liz ran back to the gang.

"What happened?" Black Star asked.

"Blue Tears is making their move… Brandon offered Maka and said they'll give her anything she wants if she joins their band… Maka will meet up with him tomorrow at 4 for her decision…" Liz looked away. They had surprised looks.

"I don't think… I can bear losing Maka… She's a true friend" Patty said sadly. They all sighed then Maka came.

"Um, hey, Maka! What did you two guys talk about?" Black Star asked. Maka didn't want to tell them, she didn't want them to worry.

"Um, nothing!" Maka said. They all smiled weakly. They all knew she wasn't telling the truth. Maka looked at their faces and realized something was up.

"Ok… Let's just go home now, shall we?" Tsubaki made up a different topic.

"Yeah! That's a great idea! C'mon, let's go!" Kid said. They went to their homes. Soul went to the couch and sighed. He took the remote and opened the television. News came up. Live news. He saw that the news team were interviewing Blue Tears.

"Hey, guys! Check this out!" Soul shouted to them. They all hurriedly went to the bedroom and saw the news.

"_So, after you have reached this high in the music industry… What's next?" a reporter asked them._

"_Oh, we're not really thinking about those kind of stuff yet… We're just focused on the present" Carla replied to his question._

"_Ok… Next question. How do you feel about your rivalry to Soul Rock?" he asked._

They all looked at each other and then focused again to the television.

"_Oh, about that… We have grown tired of them always avoiding every question about our rivalry…"_

"How arrogant of her…" Soul mumbled.

"_So we are here to put an end to that… We're here to challenge you a showdown in the coliseum at Sunday, night" Carla eyed the camera._

Everybody groaned except for Maka.

"_We'll wait for your reply until tomorrow… If you lose, you'll have to quit the music industry…"_

Their eyes widened. Maka's mouth hung wide open. "That's… harsh…" she whispered.

"_Um… What if they don't accept?" the reporter asked._

"_Then that means… They're a coward" Carla and her band mates left with the reporters chasing them, asking them many questions._

"What should we do now?" Patty asked worriedly. Kid took a deep breath.

"Then we'll accept it… It's time that we face them and their dirty tricks…" Kid said. "I'll meet with the reporters tomorrow so that they'll know…" Kid added. Maka looked at him.

"You know… you don't have to accept it if you don't want to…" Maka said. Soul sighed.

"We're not cowards Maka…" he said.

"By the way… Are you going to tell us about something, Maka?" Liz asked remembering Blue Tears made her an offer. Maka looked away. She didn't want to tell them until she replies to them.

"N-no…" she lied. They sighed heavily as Maka answered.

**~~Blue Tears~~**

"Carla! Wasn't that too harsh on them?" Charlotte asked as they walked down the hallway of their base.

"They deserve it!" Carla said. Charlotte shook her head.

"I don't get it! Why are you all so mad about Soul Rock? They haven't done anything to you!" Charlotte defended them.

"Oh, so you're taking sides now, Charlotte?" Carla stopped walking and looked angrily at her.

"No! I'm just saying the truth!" Charlotte shouted back at her.

"You don't know what they did and how it felt like! My best friend, Anna, got dumped by Kid. Brandon here, got dumped by Liz and Richard, got rejected by Patty!" Carla said.

"So you all formed this group for revenge, huh?" Charlotte raised her eyebrow.

"If you think about it… YES" Carla said. Charlotte stared at her for awhile not believing what she said then shook her head.

"Urgh! I'm going ahead!" Charlotte ran to the exit and went to her house. They all looked at each other and shook their head.

"So, what are you planning? About Maka and the showdown?" Brandon asked.

"You see, Maka is like the foundation of their group… It's the first time I've seen they've ever been together all happy like that… If we remove Maka there, they'll eventually break the part and won't be able to continue the showdown. Then, they're music career is finished" she snapped her fingers.

"But, what if Maka doesn't agree to us?" Anna asked.

"Oh, she'll agree with all those gifts we offered her… But just in case, I'll think of a plan… I always do…" Carla said.

* * *

Well, as you see, Blue Tears is trying to bribe Maka to join them in their band. It's their plan. Carla is EVIL. She is like the main antagonist of this story.

And now you see why Blue Tears treats Soul Rock as a rival. Except for Charlotte.

I've got another story posted. Check it out if you're interested. 'I'll change for you'

~shadow


	18. EIGHTEEN

Hey there! Shadowmistx98 here! :D

I'm really surprised on all the reviews I got from the last chapter. Haha, thanks guys for all the reviews! :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

The gang watched together the news for Kid will be there. Patty, Tsubaki and Black Star sat on the couch while Liz, Maka and Soul stood behind it. Then the breaking news appeared on the television.

"_Good afternoon! Today we have here a showbiz personality to respond to Blue Tears on their dare last night… We have here, Kid from Soul Rock!" the camera went to the smiling Kid. The reporter sat beside him and greeted him._

"_Good afternoon, Kid!" she greeted._

"_A pleasant afternoon to you too, as always" he smiled._

"_So, Blue Tear's dare of you was a showdown and if you lost, you would have to give up your career in the music industry… What will your and Soul Rock's response would be?" she asked and gave her, her microphone._

"_First of all, the other Soul Rock members can't be here today but we all agree on the same matter… We will accept your showdown… Not just because the people will think of us as cowards if we don't, but to stop your nonsense of creating this rivalry between us…" Kid's voice became husky at the last line._

They all took a deep breath. There's no turning back after what Kid said. They'll risk their music career for this to end.

"_If you lose, you'll have to admit that all of what you did was just to take revenge on us and not to really take your music career to a higher level…" Kid added._

"_Whoa! Hehe, that's a big personal, secret you have there, Kid. Ahaha" she laughed nervously as she went back to the camera and stood up._

"_That's for Soul Rock's response to Blue Tears-!"_

Black Star turned off the television. They sighed.

"No turning back now… It's either we lose it or win it!" Liz said putting a fist up.

"Yeah, if they plan of having a fair fight…" Soul said. They all took a deep breath again. They all got distracted when someone came in the door. It was Kid.

"Somebody got here fast…" Patty looked at him.

"Well, the news was taped. Did you see it already?" Kid asked as he rubbed his hair.

"Yeah…" Tsubaki said sadly. Maka looked at them. They all seem so down lately. What happened to the 'We will surpass anything!' atmosphere? Was there something that made them more down than Blue Tears? Maka snapped back to reality when she saw the clock that it was 3:15. She looked at them.

"Um, guys? I'm just going somewhere outside, I'll be back before you know it!" she smiled at them. They all looked at each other and frowned. They nodded. This made Maka a little uneasy but she went upstairs and grabbed her bag. She went downstairs and peeked at the living room. She saw that they were quiet. _Very quiet._ Maka shrugged it and left the house. They all heard the door close and breathed out.

"So, we have a problem about Blue Tears… And a problem of Maka leaving us?" Liz asked them.

"Um, maybe she'll reject them…" Patty thought aloud.

"With all those gifts dangling in front of her? I wouldn't miss the chance to grab it if I were her…" Black Star shook his head. Patty frowned and sniffed.

"I hate to admit it, Blue Tears is more capable of giving Maka everything…" Kid said.

"Maka is not the kind of girl, guys…" Tsubaki stood up. Soul sighed and looked away.

"Maybe she is…" Soul went upstairs. They all followed him with their eyes as he disappeared from his sight.

"What is wrong with you guys? You're all suddenly thinking of negative thoughts! Don't look down on yourselves! This is what Blue Tears want us to become! To fall down like fools!" Tsubaki shouted at them. Their eyes widened at Tsubaki's bursting of emotions.

"But Tsubaki-!" Black Star was cut off by her.

"I don't care about how much more they can give! I… I trust Maka on this!" Tsubaki shouted once more.

"Then why didn't she tell us about what Blue Tears are offering to her?" Black Star asked. Tsubaki breathed out angrily.

"I trust her on this… Don't judge her" she left the living room and went to another room on the first floor. Tsubaki didn't notice Soul sitting on the top of the staircase, listening to the others. He sighed.

"I hope you make the right decision, Maka…" he whispered to himself as he stood up and went to his room.

* * *

Maka entered the restaurant that Brandon had told her to meet him. She looked around to see if he was there then Brandon's voice surprised her a little bit.

"Maka! Come here! Sit down please!" he led her to a table and Maka sat on the chair. Maka sat as she looked at the food on the table.

"What's the occasion?" Maka asked.

"Oh, nothing! Please dig in!" he said.

"Um… I'm not here to eat… I'm going to let you know of my answer, right?" Maka asked.

"Oh, yes, yes… Very well…" he stood up and stretched his arms out. "Welcome to the band!" he smiled seductively but it didn't affect Maka. Who would actually take a liking on him? He has this messy hair dirty blonde hair. This muscular build that made him look like a hunchback and a beard growing out of his face. Maka didn't even know why Liz chose him. Soul was much more decent than him. Wait… Why did I say Soul? I'm supposed to say Kid! Geez, scumbag brain… But seriously though, why? Urgh! Enough with the questions and time to face reality.

"Wait… You assumed that I would say yes?" Maka asked.

"Why, yes. That is your answer, right?" he eyed her. Maka could see it in his face that he was already nervous. Maka sighed.

"Sorry, but my answer is… NO" Maka said making an O-shape with her mouth.

"What? Wait… Maybe you misunderstood… We are willing to give you anything… You'll even have more frie-!" Maka cut him off.

"Yeah, I understand that part… Maybe this is the part that you don't understand, I do not want to take your offer…" Maka insisted.

"You can't turn down an off-!" he was cut off again.

"My mother taught me to be always content with what you have… I'm not greedy like you guys… And plus… I value friendship more than material gifts…" Maka slid her bag towards Brandon. It had all the things that they gave her inside.

"It's better to have real friends than a million of fake friends that I don't even know…" Maka stood up.

"Yeah… Bye…" Maka left. Brandon sat there dumbfounded. His eyes were as wide as his mouth's. Maka walked all the way home. She sighed as she entered their house. She happily snapped her neck.

"_Well, that felt good… I guess I can tell them already, they shouldn't worry anymore when I tell them I got offered…" _Maka went to the living room and saw them. They looked depressed.

"Um, hey guys, I got back… I have something to tell you… What happened?" Maka asked as she looked around. They sighed. Maka noticed that Soul and Tsubaki wasn't there with them.

"You're going to leave, aren't you?" Patty asked sadly.

"W-what? Why would I?" Maka asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Blue Tears offered you to join their band, right?" Liz asked.

"Wait, how did you-? Never mind… Wait, you thought I was going to accept?" Maka asked.

"Well, from all the gifts that they gave you, we would never be able to top that…" Black Star said.

"And you didn't even tell us about it…" Kid followed.

"Wait! First, I didn't want to tell you guys because I didn't want to worry you too much about Blue Tears… And second, I would never replace you guys just for those kinds of things! The reason why I met up with them is to tell them I refuse to take their offer" Maka laughed at the end of her sentence. They all looked at each other. Then their eyes sparkled. They all stood up and glomped Maka.

"Whoa!" Maka steadied her balance.

"I thought we're going to lose you!" Liz cried dramatically. Tsubaki came in.

"What's going on here?" Tsubaki ran to them.

"Tsubaki! We're so sorry for not believing you! I love you!" Liz ran to Tsubaki and hugged her.

"Um, what happened?" Tsubaki put an idiot smile on her face.

"I always knew Maka would reject their offer!" Black Star showed off. All of them went silent and glared at him.

"Oh…" Tsubaki knew what they were talking about all of a sudden. Liz let go of Tsubaki and ran up the staircase. She paused on the middle of it.

"I'll tell Soul!" Liz ran to the second floor and opened Soul's door without knocking.

"SOUL!" Liz shouted.

"Argh! What the hell, Liz?" Soul pulled out his earphones and glared at him. "Can't you knock first?" he asked angrily.

"Maka isn't leaving!" Liz excitedly said. "What?" Soul raised an eyebrow.

"Just get outside…" Liz approached him on his bed and pulled him up and outside.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Liz pushed Soul downstairs. Thank goodness he didn't fall. Liz pushed him to the living room and he saw Maka happily talking to the others.

"Um, why did you push me here?" Soul asked.

"Good news, Maka refused Blue Tears' offer!" Liz cried in tears of joy. Soul looked at Maka and smiled.

"Yeah, sure. A true friend" Soul said to Maka. Maka smiled to him.

"Hey! C'mon! Let's eat before we get all mushy in here!" Black Star said as they went to the kitchen. They had serving of the leftovers last night. They had a few laughs and talks. Then it was time for Maka to ask how showdowns worked.

"So… How exactly does this showdown work? Do we follow rules or something?" Maka asked.

"Yeah, are you sure you can handle them right now?" Kid asked. Maka nodded.

"Ok, the stage will be marked in half. The left side will be the Blue Tears' side and the right will be Soul Rock's…" Kid started.

"Each bands' instruments will be there too. So two sets of instruments are on the stage!" Patty lifted two fingers from her right hand. Maka nodded.

"There will be judges. Four to be exact…" Liz chewed a broccoli.

"There are?" Maka raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah… There will be three rounds. Two songs each for round 1 and 2 and three songs for round three. The judges will decide on who will win each round based on our performance…." Tsubaki said. Maka sighed.

"So how about the songs? Do we pick them?" Maka asked.

"There will be a box. The judges will draw one from it and that is going to be our song. The songs are certainly going to be famous and pop. Let's just pray that we know the song. If not, we lose the chance…" Kid explained more.

"There is going to be a signal if it's your band's turn to sing the song so you should always keep a heads up. For the instruments, the players will be provided notes, but not the singer…" Soul said as he started to drink his water.

"Whoa… that is quite a challenge…" Maka frowned a bit. So that's why they were stressing about it.

"Yeah, let's just hope we know the songs and there are some guy songs…" Kid looked away. They all sighed.

"Hey! We can do this! I know we can!" Maka tried to be an optimist. They all smiled.

"Yeah, of course!" Liz smiled at her.

"We'll face this problem all together" Tsubaki put her palms together.

"Yeah! Yahoo! Cheers for Soul Rock!" Black Star stood up and made heroic pose. They laughed but of course they can't get rid of the feeling of being scared. One wrong move and that would mean the end of their career as a band. They practiced note reading and every song they had performed. They prepared for the showdown. They can't lose to this.

* * *

Ok, rules for the showdown is stated here. Next chapter is the showdown and I warn you the parts are going to be confusing.

For the people who watch Legend of Korra. Did you cry when you saw Lin do some seismic sensing? Is it weird for me to ship Skoochy and Jinora? :P Just asking

Hey, I just saw the new chapter of Soul Eater Manga. You should go check it out, it's really cute especially Kim and Kid, hehe. :) :P

~shadow


	19. NINETEEN

Hi there! Shadowmistx98 here! :D

The titles in this chapter are 'Accidentally in Love' by The Counting Crows and 'The Drug in Me is You' by Falling in Reverse. I warn you, this chapter has some confusing parts, esp. the song parts.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater and the songs.**

* * *

They arrived to the place of the showdown that Sunday night. Their hearts were all throbbing. They were thinking of what might happen to them that night. Win or lose? What will happen, will happen. They went to the dressing room assigned to them. As they went to their room they came across Blue Tears. Carla had an annoying smug on her face as they passed through her but they just ignored her. Blue Tears went to their dressing room. Charlotte looked around uneasily as her band mates prepared.

"I guess we lost the first plan… But we can always have a second plan… They won't be able to win this contest… We'll finally have our revenge…" Carla said as she clipped her bangs. Charlotte's eyes widened.

"Carla! You can't be thinking of cheating!" Charlotte asked. All of them looked at her.

"No… Of course not… We just changed some of the songs to the type that would fit our band more… Let's see if they can handle that…" Carla said. Charlotte growled. They can't bribe the judges. They were the judges in the past showdown of bands. And some bands tried to bribe them. Know what happened? They accepted it and announced it on the whole audience that they bribed them. That was humiliating and risky for them. But they can bribe holder and watcher of the raffle of the songs.

"Isn't that called cheating?" Charlotte whispered. She turned to look at Carla if she heard that. No reaction. Good. After a few minutes of preparing, both of the bands got to their positions on the big stage. One hell of a big stage if you'd ask me. Maka slightly peeked outside and saw all the people that came to watch their showdown. She saw four judges on the front row talking to each other. Maka sighed and returned to her spot.

"Are you ready?" Soul asked. Maka smiled at him.

"Yeah… though my heart is racing right now…" Maka adjusted the stand to the notes.

"Yeah… mine too…" Soul looked away. In the corner of his eyes, he saw Blue Tears arranging their instruments too. Carla caught a glance of him looking at her so she smirked. Soul groaned. Kid faced to them after he adjusted the microphone stand. He gathered all of them in a circle.

"Are we ready?" Kid asked. They all nodded.

"The judges are probably looking for an X and surprise factor from the performances they're about to watch… They would base the uniqueness of the performance so don't be surprised if you see me and Soul dancing on the stage…" Kid half-joked. They chuckled.

"Ok… this is it, I guess… Good luck for all of us…" Kid stretched his arm to the middle of the circle and the others followed by placing their hand on top of one another.

"Yeah! Let's kick some butts!" Black Star grinned. Then they broke apart and went to their positions. The curtains pulled and the fans suddenly screamed.

"We're all here to witness the showdown of two of the most famous bands in the world… SOUL ROCK AND BLUE TEARS!" the audience clapped. The MC introduced the judges which Maka never heard of before. The MC asked them if they would pick heads or tails. Soul Rock picked tails and Blue Tears picked heads. The MC flipped the coin and everybody in the venue was quiet as it landed on the table of the judges. The MC smiled.

"Tails! That means Soul Rock will perform first for every round!" he shouted and the fans gone crazy. Soul Rock smiled at each other.

"Now, for the first judge to pick the songs…" he handed the bowl of songs to one of the judges. The lady placed her hand inside the bowl and randomly picked a song. She handed it to the MC.

"Alright! For the first song… Accidentally in Love by the Counting Crows! Soul Rock, do you know this song?" he asked. Kid and Soul nodded.

"And Blue Tears?" he faced to them. Carla nodded. "Ok! Then let the showdown start!" the audience screamed and shouted. Patty didn't do her signature shout because it was a showdown. The song started with Soul Rock. (**Bold-Kid**, _Italics-Soul_, Underline-Maka, Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty)

* * *

**So she said, "What's the problem baby?"****  
****What's the problem I don't know**  
_**Well **__**maybe I'm in love**_, _think about it every time__  
__I think about it, can't stop thinking 'bout it_

The fans of Soul Rock screamed as Kid started the song. The signal turned to Blue Tears. (**Bold-Carla**, Underline-Charlotte, Richard, Anna, Brandon)

**How much longer will it take to cure this****  
Just to cure it 'cause I can't ignore it if it's love  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me  
But I don't know nothing about love**

Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on  
Because everybody's after love

So I said, "I'm a snowball running"  
Running down into the spring  
That's coming all this love melting under  
Blue skies belting out sunlight, shimmering love

Carla smiled as she saw the audience scream in amusement of her singing. The signal went to Soul Rock again. (**Bold-Kid**, _Italics-Soul_, Underline-Maka, Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty)

**Well baby I surrender to the strawberry ice cream****  
****Never ever end of all this love**  
_Well I didn't mean to do it__  
__**But there's no escaping your love**_

Soul shook his head together with Kid and their hands motioning to come with them.

_**These lines of lightning**__**  
**__**Mean we're **__**never alone**__**  
**__**Never alone, no, no**_

Maka and Black Star strummed their guitar with the last two words making the audience clap and cheer for them.

_Come on, come on__  
__Move a little closer_

Soul winked at one of the audience.

**Come on, come on****  
****I want to hear you whisper**

Kid did the same and looked at one of the girls in the audience. The girl looked at him dreamily. Maka slightly groaned.

_**Come on, come on**__**  
**__**Settle down inside my love**_

The signal then turned to Blue Tears. Carla groaned knowing the next part will just be a repletion of words.  
_"Damn, the signal went to us in the wrong time!" _Carla sweated but still regained her cool. (**Bold-Carla**, Underline-Charlotte, Richard, Anna, Brandon)

**Come on, come on****  
****Jump a little higher****  
****Come on, come on****  
****If you feel a little lighter****  
****Come on, come on****  
****We were once upon a time in love**

She jumped around the side of her band's territory.

**We're accidentally in love****  
****Accidentally in love****  
****Accidentally in love****  
****Accidentally in love****  
****Accidentally****  
****I'm in love, I'm in love****  
****I'm in love, I'm in love****  
****I'm in love, I'm in love****  
****Accidentally****  
****I'm in love, I'm in love****  
****I'm in love, I'm in love****  
****I'm in love, I'm in love****  
****Accidentally**

Soul chuckled a bit as she saw Carla having a hard time saying those words again and again. She had to say those without twisting her tongue. Kid noticed it too and smiled. (**Bold-Kid**, _Italics-Soul_, Underline-Maka, Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty)

_Come on, come on__  
__Spin a little tighter_  
**Come on, come on****  
****And the world's a little brighter**  
_**Come on, come on**__**  
**__**Just get yourself inside her**__**  
**__**Love, I'm in love**_

* * *

Soul Rock ended the first song with flying colors. The audience cheered for them. Charlotte sighed in relief as she thought Carla didn't change the songs. But when she glanced on her she saw a smug on her face.

"_Urgh… How could she be this evil? Why did I join this band in the first place?" _she thought. They looked at the second judge who took one piece of paper in the bowl.

"Ok! Next song will be… Drug in me is you by Falling in Reverse! Soul Rock, you know the song?" he asked. Kid nodded. "And how about you Blue Tears?" he asked. Carla nodded.

"Ok, then! Let's start the second song!" as soon as he said that, Patty raised her drumsticks to slam the drums with it. (**Bold-Kid**, _Italics-Soul_, Underline-Maka, Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty)

* * *

**I heard a knock upon my door the other day****  
I opened it to find death staring in my face**  
_The feel of mortal stalking still reverberates__  
Everywhere I go I drag this coffin just in case_

(**Bold-Carla**, Underline-Charlotte, Richard, Anna, Brandon)

**My body's tremblin' sends shivers down my spine****  
Adrenaline kicks in, shifts into overdrive,  
Your secrets keep you sick, your lies keep you alive  
Snake eyes every single time you roll with crooked dice**

Carla bit her lip. The song didn't blend in well with her voice. It was more of a rock and guy song. But she didn't fear, she knew there was going to be a guitar solo and wanted that part to be signaled to them.

**I felt the darkness as it tried to pull me down****  
the kind of dark that haunts a hundred year old house  
I wrestle with my thoughts, I shook the hand of doubt  
Running from my past, I'm praying, feet don't fail me now**

(**Bold-Kid**, _Italics-Soul_, Underline-Maka, Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty)

**I've lost my goddamn mind****  
It happens all the time**  
_I can't believe I'm actually__  
Meant to be here_  
**_Trying to consume_****_  
The drug in me is you_**  
**_And I'm so high on misery_****_  
Can't you see?  
_**  
**I got these questions always running through my head****  
So many things that I would like to understand  
**_If we are born to die and we all die to live__  
Then what's the point of living life if it just contradicts?_

**_I felt the darkness as it tried to pull me down_**  
**_The kind of dark that haunts a hundred year old house_****_  
I wrestle with my thoughts, I shook the hand of doubt  
Running from my past, I'm praying, feet don't fail me now_**

Carla was hoping that the signal would turn to them so that Charlotte can perform the guitar solo but stomped her feet when it didn't. Charlotte sighed in relief. She didn't want to do any solos tonight.

**I've lost my goddamn mind****  
It happens all the time**  
_I can't believe I'm actually__  
Meant to be here_  
**_Trying to consume_****_  
The drug in me is you_**  
**_And I'm so high on misery_****_  
Can't you see?_**

Black Star nodded to Maka. Black Star gave the solo for Maka to perform. Maka read the notes carefully as it went to the part. As that line ended she strummed her guitar like a rock star. The audience went wild. This was like the first time she performed with Soul Rock. Kid saw the judges smile to each other and nodded. He had a feeling Maka's playing added a surprise factor on their scores. He grinned. As soon as the solo ended and Maka strummed the last note of the guitar the audience went crazy one more time. Then the signal went to Blue Tears. (**Bold-Carla**, Underline-Charlotte, Richard, Anna, Brandon)

**I've lost myself****  
You tried to reach me  
But you just can't help me  
So long  
Goodbye  
You tried to save me, it won't work this time**

(**Bold-Carla**, Underline-Charlotte, Richard, Anna, Brandon)

**'Cause now****  
I've lost my stupid mind,  
And there's no stupid time  
I can't believe I'm actually  
Meant to be here  
Trying to consume  
The drug in me is you  
And I'm so high on misery  
Can't you see?  
Oh, can't you see?  
Can't you see?**

* * *

Blue Tears ended the song but somehow the fans favored Soul Rock more. They waited for a few minutes for the judges' decision.

"Alright! I have the judges' decision on who won round one of this showdown… And it goes to…." He looked at both of the team.

"Soul Rock!" as soon as he said it, the gang jumped around on the stage. Their fans screamed but some didn't. Some of the audiences were fans of Blue Tears. They went to the backstage and into their dressing room.

"I'm surprised you didn't change the songs…" Charlotte said.

"I didn't in the first round… People would suspect us…" Carla said as she tied her hair up. Charlotte rolled her eyes.

"I knew there was a catch…" Charlotte looked away completely embarrassed on how Carla played this showdown.

"So, they won the first round… What will happen to us next?" Anna worriedly asked.

"I already changed the songs in to girl fitting voices… There's no way they would win… And plus I added infamous songs that we know…" Carla said. Charlotte's eyes widened with what she said.

"How about that Maka? The people weren't kidding when they said she was good…" Richard asked.

"There are probably no guitar solos in the songs…" Carla added a little make-up on her face. They all looked at each other.

Maka sat happily at their dressing room.

"Well, that turned out well" she said.

"Yeah, if Carla doesn't think of playing dirty tricks on the next two rounds, I think we have a very good chance of winning…" Soul sighed.

"C'mon Soul, let's not think of negative thoughts…" Kid said. Soul took a deep breath and sat on a chair.

"Maka did a great job on that guitar solo! I believe she was the one that brought the surprise and X-factor to the judges!" Patty laughed. Maka blushed at her compliment.

"Let's think positive and pray we win this showdown!" Liz said and they all nodded.

* * *

**Soul Rock won the first round but Carla had already changed some of the songs. Charlotte didn't really hold a grudge for Soul Rock so she's opposing what Carla had did.**

**There are so many song requests. o.O Unfortunately, I won't be able to accept requests like that anymore cause the songs are already fixed to the chapter. Sorry! **

**~~Oh! And to the WOW (World of Warcraft) fans out there - SweetDarkLove has posted an OC Audition and needs some WOW OCs. If you are a WOW and SE fan, I suggest that you should go submit an OC there. You should go check SweetDarkLove's profile. Thank you for hearing me out! :) **

~**shadow**


	20. TWENTY

Hiya! Musta? Shadowmistx98 here! :)

The song is called 'Brick by Boring Brick' by Paramore.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater and the songs.**

* * *

They all went to the stage again to perform. Soul was feeling uneasy when he saw Carla' smug. He shook his head and began to prepare his microphone. The curtains then opened again and the audience screamed.

"So, the two bands, Soul Rock and Blue Tears, are here again to rock your stage for a showdown!" the MC said between the audience's screaming.

"And now, for round 2!" he handed the bowl to the third judge and the judge picked the song. She handed it out to the MC. The MC unfolded the paper and read what was inside it.

"Brick by Boring Brick by Paramore!" he said. Kid and Soul looked at each other. Maka saw the two. She remembered them trying to practice the song before but it really didn't go well with their voice. It fitted more with a girl.

"Soul Rock, do you know the song?" he asked. Kid and Soul nodded. "Blue Tears?" he turned to face them. Carla nodded.

"Ok! Let's start round 2!" the audience screamed as the MC said this. Patty slammed the sticks on the drums. (**Bold-Kid**, _Italics-Soul_, Underline-Maka, Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty)

* * *

**She lives in a fairy tale****  
Somewhere too far for us to find  
Forgotten the taste and smell  
Of a world that she's left behind**

Kid tried to slow the tempo of the song but wasn't able to. He looked at Soul and nodded for his turn.

_It's all about the exposure the lens I told her__  
The angles were all wrong now  
She's ripping wings off of butterflies_

Soul looked at Carla as the signal went to them. She saw that she had a triumphant smirk on her face. (**Bold-Carla**, Underline-Charlotte, Anna, Richard, Brandon)

**Keep your feet on the ground****  
when your head's in the clouds  
Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole**

Carla flipped her hair as she leaned forward.

**To bury the castle, bury the castle**  
Ba da ba ba da ba ba da

(**Bold-Kid**, _Italics-Soul_, Underline-Maka, Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty)

**So one day he found her crying****  
Coiled up on the dirty ground  
**_Her prince finally came to save her__  
And the rest you can figure out_

They were quite surprised when the signal went to Blue Tears quickly. (**Bold-Carla**, Underline-Charlotte, Anna, Richard, Brandon)

**But it was a trick****  
And the clock struck twelve  
Well make sure to build your home brick by boring brick  
or the wolf's gonna blow it down**

**Keep your feet on the ground****  
when your head's in the clouds  
Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle**

(**Bold-Kid**, _Italics-Soul_, Underline-Maka, Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty)

**_Well you built up a world of magic_****_  
Because your real life is tragic  
Yeah you built up a world of magic_**

Well, that went well with their voice. The screams of their fans shook their eardrums and continued to sing.

_If it's not real__  
You can't hold it in your hand  
You can't feel it with your heart  
And I won't believe it  
But if it's true  
_**You can see it with your eyes****  
Oh even in the dark  
And that's where I want to be, yeah**

**Go get your shovel****  
We'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle**  
_Well go get your shovel__  
and we'll dig a deep hole_

To bury the castle, bury the castle

Ba da ba ba da ba ba da...  
Ba da ba ba da ba ba da...  
Ba da ba ba da ba ba da...  
Ba da ba ba da ba ba da...

* * *

They ended the song. Kid and Soul was quite relieved that song was over.

"Ok! For the next and last song of round two!" the fourth judge threw his hand inside the bowl and got a paper. He handed it to the MC and he read it.

"This is me breaking up with you by Kesha!" he announced. Soul Rock's eyes widened.

"What the hell?" Soul mouthed to Kid. Kid raised his shoulders. That wasn't good for them. They didn't know the song… Heck, that song wasn't even famous. Kid then believed what Soul was saying earlier. He glanced at Carla and saw her smile.

"Soul Rock, do you know the song?" the MC asked. They looked at each other. Kid and Soul shook their heads.

"Aaaw!" the audience sighed.

"Ooh! That has got to hurt! Blue Tears might have a say in this round!" he said. "Blue Tears, do you know the song?" he asked them.

"Certainly!" Carla spoke with her microphone. Charlotte breathed heavily and so did Soul Rock.

"Soul Rock, may you kindly step out of the stage for a moment as Blue Tears perform this song?" the MC politely asked. They nodded and went out of the stage. The song then started.

"Soul, I'm beginning to think Carla did a dirty trick into the songs…" Kid said.

"Yeah…" Liz said.

"Carla would do everything to win…" Soul said as they watched Carla dance around the stage seductively. Maka bowed her head.

"_Blue Tears does hate Soul Rock… But it's not right to just hate someone just because of a past. And it's also not right to form a band to just get revenge… I hate to say this but this band's getting on my nerves even though they didn't do anything to me…" _Maka thought and after 1 minute they ended the song. Soul Rock went back to stage. They saw the judges talk about who will win that round and gave the MC the little envelope.

"Ok! The results are here, folks!" the MC opened it and gave a surprised expression.

"The round goes to Blue Tears!" their fans screamed and shouted. "Looks like the next round will decide the winner of the showdown!" the MC said. Soul Rock shook their heads. They weren't going to win if Carla changed the songs to their advantage. Their only alas is the surprise factor. They went down the stage and into the backstage. They all sighed.

"Damn it! That Carla is such a cheater!" Liz slammed the table.

"I can't believe we're going through here…" Tsubaki said. Maka bit her lip and went out of the dressing room. She went to the ladies' room and washed her hands. She took a deep breath. Then she heard footsteps coming in. She raised her head to see who it was and saw Charlotte.

"Maka! Thank goodness I saw you here!" Charlotte ran to her and looked around. Maka looked at her with a confused face.

"Um, who are you?" Maka could see she was the guitarist of Blue Tears but she didn't know her name.

"Charlotte…" she looked around once more.

"Look, I have to tell you something…" she leaned close to Maka and whispered.

"Carla changed the songs… It would go well if Kid and Soul didn't sing it… The songs are for girls…" she turned around when she heard footsteps coming to them.

"I gotta go, bye…" she hurriedly went to a cubicle and locked it. Maka looked surprised. Why would she help her? She saw Carla and Anna step in and looked around. Carla snobbed Maka and got away quickly. Maka sighed and went out. She rushed into their dressing room.

"Where have you been? You suddenly went out of the room without saying…" Liz asked.

"Um, just the restroom" Maka said as she went to them still processing what Charlotte told her. Could she be giving her a hint for them?

"Ok, as I we need a plan! We need a surprise and X-factor for the judges to like us for this last and only round…" Liz said.

"But how do we do that?" Black Star raised an eyebrow. Liz sighed.

"That's what we need to think!" Liz scratched her head in frustration. Maka then thought of an idea based on what Charlotte had told her.

"Guys! I think I have one!" Maka said. They all looked at Maka with widened eyes.

"I think this will be ok for the surprise factor…" Maka paused.

"Remember the time when we were all practicing for this and we were all goofing around playing each other's instruments?" Maka asked. They nodded.

"What about it?" Soul asked. Maka looked at him.

"That's my plan…."

* * *

What is this plan? Guesses? :P

Well... Someone already caught the plan from the reviews. You got me right there! :)

And as I said, sorry, I won't be taking any more song requests cause the songs are already fixed to the chapter.

~shadow

~shadow


	21. TWENTY ONE

Hi! Hello! Shdowmistx98 here! :)

The songs are - Rolling in the Deep by Adele, Misery Business by Paramore, A Thousand Years by Christina Perri.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater and the songs.**

* * *

They all sighed as they went to the stage. They didn't know if this plan was going to work for the judges but it was worth a try. They went to their positions and saw Carla grinning at them. They all looked at each other. The curtains then opened again.

"This is it! This is it, folks! This round's winner will decide who the winner is in this showdown!" the MC said.

"Um…" Kid cleared his throat under the microphone so that he can catch the attention of the MC. Blue Tears looked at him.

"We would just like to make small changes in our band…" Kid said.

"Go on!" the MC said as he waited for Soul Rock's move. They looked and nodded at each other. Carla rolled her eyes as she looked at them evilly. The rules didn't say they couldn't make changes. The rules didn't say they could switch, so it was ok for Soul Rock. Carla's eyes widened as she saw them switching places. She went to the microphone and tried to object.

"Objection! They can't do that!" Carla said.

"Oh, I'm sorry Carla but the rules of this showdown didn't say we weren't allowed to switch. So as long as the original members are there" Soul said in his microphone as he went to his place. Carla looked at the MC and judges. The judges told the MC what he would say.

"I'm sorry Carla, but this is allowed…" he said. Soul approached Maka.

"Good luck" Soul covered the microphone so that he won't be heard. Maka smiled at him and went to the front giving the guitar to Liz. Soul went to Tsubaki's keyboard. Tsubaki took Kid's mic and went to Maka on the front. Kid went to Liz's keyboard and Liz went to Maka's. Liz had always favored the guitar next to the keyboard. Patty went to Black Star happily and grabbed his guitar. Black Star went to Patty's seat in front of the drum.

"We're ready!" Maka said. Carla's eyes widened. Charlotte smiled.

"Ok, then!" the MC handed the bowl to the first judge. He picked up a paper from it and handed it to the MC.

"For round three's next song… Rolling in the Deep by Adele!" he said. Maka and Tsubaki breathed out in relief. Kid took a deep breath. Thank goodness they switched. His and Soul's voice wasn't able to sing that song because of its high notes.

"Soul Rock, do you know the song?" the MC asked. Maka and Tsubaki nodded. Carla bit her lip.

"Blue Tears, do you know the song?" he asked to them. Carla nodded. Maka glanced at her. She was visibly sweating. Then she looked at Charlotte who was smiling sweetly at her. Maka smiled back and the song started. (**Bold-Maka**, _Italics-Tsubaki_, Underline-Soul, Patty, Kid, Liz, Black Star)

* * *

**There's a fire starting in my heart****  
Reaching a fever pitch and it's bring me out the dark**  
_Finally, I can see you crystal clear__  
Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare_

Everybody screamed when Maka and Tsubaki sang. They had voices too, but didn't really show it since they weren't the vocalists. The other band members also had talent in playing other instruments. When they were practicing, they were goofing around one time imitating each other. That's what Maka thought. The signal turned to Blue Tears. (**Bold-Carla**, Underline-Charlotte, Anna, Richard, Brandon)

**See how I'll leave, with every piece of you****  
Don't underestimate the things that I will do  
There's a fire starting in my heart  
Reaching a fever pitch and it's bring me out the dark**

Carla glared at Maka and Tsubaki as she sang. (**Bold-Maka**, _Italics-Tsubaki_, Underline-Soul, Patty, Kid, Liz, Black Star)

**The scars of your love remind me of us****  
They keep me thinking that we almost had it all**  
_The scars of your love, they leave me breathless__  
**I can't help feeling**_

The two looked at each other and smiled. They did a little dance and swayed their hips slowly to the beat of the chorus. The guy's voices blended well with the girls'.

**_We could have had it all_****_  
Rolling in the deep  
You had my heart inside your hand  
And you played it to the beat_**

They looked at Carla who was staring at them. She didn't know that they could sing too. She almost missed her part. (**Bold-Carla**, Underline-Charlotte, Anna, Richard, Brandon)

**Baby, I have no story to be told****  
But I've heard one of you and I'm gonna make your head burn  
Think of me in the depths of your despair  
Making a home down there as mine sure won't be shared**

The scars of your love remind you of us  
They keep me thinking that we almost had it all  
The scars of your love, they leave me breathless  
I can't help feeling

We could have had it all  
Rolling in the deep  
You had my heart inside your hand  
And you played it to the beat

(**Bold-Maka**, _Italics-Tsubaki_, Underline-Soul, Patty, Kid, Liz, Black Star)

**_Could have had it all_****_  
Rolling in the deep  
You had my heart inside your hand  
But you played it with a beating  
_**  
_Throw your soul through every open door__  
Count your blessings to find what you look for_  
**Turn my sorrow into treasured gold****  
You pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow**

(Now I'm gonna wish you never had met me)  
**We could have had it all** (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
_We could have had it all_ (Now I'm gonna wish you never had met me)  
**_It all, it all, it all, it all_**

(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
(Now I'm gonna wish you never had met me)  
**_We could have had it all_** (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
**_Rolling in the deep_** (Now I'm gonna wish you never had met me)  
**_You had my heart and soul _**(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
**_And you played it to the beat_**

The guys did the second voice and the audience screamed in enjoyment.

(Now I'm gonna wish you never had met me)  
**_Could have had it all _**(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
**_Rolling in the deep _**(Now I'm gonna wish you never had met me)  
**_You had my heart and soul in your hand_** (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
**_But you played it, you played it, you played it to the beat_**

* * *

Soul Rock has yet again rocked the stage. They looked at each other and smiled. The plan was pretty good. It was going well.

"Oh! We have Soul Rock! My gosh! I never knew Maka and Tsubaki could sing well like the boys!" the MC said. Maka and Tsubaki scratched their heads and smiled. Soul Rock was getting more attention than Blue Tears. Carla looked away irritated. She didn't think they could pull this kind of move off. Then her eyes widened when Liz, Soul Tsubaki changed places. Tsubaki was back to her keyboard, Soul was with Maka's guitar and Liz was on the front with Maka.

"Ok! For the next song we have… Misery Business by Paramore!" the MC looked at them.

"Soul Rock, do you know the song?" he asked. Liz and Maka nodded.

"Looks like you made another switch there, huh?" he winked at them and turned to Blue Tears.

"Blue Tears, do you know the song?" he asked. Carla nodded. Then she thought that this song had a guitar solo. She grinned. The signal better turn to Soul Rock at that guitar solo, now that Maka was acting as the vocalist of Soul Rock. Patty started the song with the guitar intro followed by Soul. (**Bold-Maka**, _Italics-Liz_, Underline-Soul, Patty, Kid, Tsubaki, Black Star)

* * *

_I'm in the business of misery__  
Let's take it from the top  
She's got a body like an hourglass  
That's ticking like a clock_  
**It's a matter of time****  
Before we all run out  
When I thought he was mine  
She caught him by the mouth**

(**Bold-Carla**, Underline-Charlotte, Anna, Richard, Brandon)

**I waited eight long months****  
She finally set him free  
I told him I can't lie  
He was the only one for me**

Two weeks and we caught on fire  
She's got it out for me  
But I wear the biggest smile

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now

The signal turned to Soul Rock and they prepared to play. (**Bold-Maka**, _Italics-Liz_, Underline-Soul, Patty, Kid, Tsubaki, Black Star)

**_But God, does it feel so good_****_  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God, it just feels so  
It just feels so good_**

The signal went to Blue Tears fast. (**Bold-Carla**, Underline-Charlotte, Anna, Richard, Brandon)

**Second chances they don't ever matter****  
People never change  
Once a whore, you're nothing more  
I'm sorry, that'll never change**

Carla glanced at Liz and rolled her eyes. Liz pouted and raised an eyebrow. Liz's face was like 'Oh, don't you dare give me that look!'

**And about forgiveness****  
We're both supposed to have exchanged  
I'm sorry honey but I'm passing up  
Now look this way**

Carla pointed to herself as the signal went to Soul Rock. (**Bold-Maka**, _Italics-Liz_, Underline-Soul, Patty, Kid, Tsubaki, Black Star)

**Well there's a million other girls****  
Who do it just like you  
Looking as innocent as possible  
To get to who**

Maka remembered on how Carla used Soul just to get information about them. She didn't know why but she wanted to kick her butt for that.

_They want and what they like__  
It's easy if you do it right_  
**_Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse_**

Carla smirked. The signal was turning pretty good.

**_Whoa, I never meant to brag_****_  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now_**

**But God, does it feel so good**  
_'Cause I got him where I want him now_  
**And if you could then you know you would**  
**_'Cause God, it just feels so_****_  
It just feels so good_**

The beat of the music slowed down as they went to the bridge.

_"Here comes the bridge… After that, is the guitar solo… They wouldn't be able to perform that without Maka…" _Carla thought.

_I watched his wildest dreams come true__  
And not one of them involving you_  
**Just watch my wildest dreams come true****  
Not one of them involving**

After that, the guitar solo began. Maka's eyes widened and looked behind her to see Soul playing the part. Soul read the notes carefully and played it. Everybody in the audience shouted and screamed as they saw Soul playing the guitar like a boss. The fangirls jumped and screamed in joy. Blue Tears' jaw dropped as they saw Soul grin and wink at them. Carla definitely did not expect that. Soul strummed his guitar for the last time and grinned at the audience. Maka smiled. More like giggled. She didn't know Soul can play that well.

**_Whoa, I never meant to brag_****_  
But I got him where I want him now_**

(**Bold-Carla**, Underline-Charlotte, Anna, Richard, Brandon) Carla remained dumbfounded. She even missed two lines of the song in her shock.

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
**Whoa, it was never my intention to brag****  
To steal it all away from you now**

Carla went back to the song.

**But God, does it feel so good****  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God, it just feels so  
It just feels so good**

* * *

Blue Tears ended the song. Almost everybody cheered for Soul Rock. Carla didn't expect this. It's like her plans backfired to her. The fans screamed. Liz and Maka high-fived each other. Liz then went to Soul.

"It's my turn…" she said.

"What?" Soul raised an eyebrow. Kid looked at them as Liz snatched the guitar from him.

"H-hey! What are you-?" Liz pushed him to the front causing him to bump into Maka. They stared at each other for a while. Then Soul spoke.

"Uh… S-sorry…" Soul apologized and distanced himself from her.

"Um, you're going back into being a vocalist?" Maka asked.

"Liz pushed me here don't blame me…" Soul glared at Liz. Liz smiled goofily at him. He sighed.

"Ok! For the next song…!" the MC's voice startled both of them. "A Thousand Years by Christina Perri!" he said. Soul blushed a bit knowing that it was a love song and he was with Maka as a vocalist right now.

"Soul Rock, do you know the song?" Maka looked at Soul. They both nodded. "Blue Tears?" Carla nodded.

"Then let's begin the last song for this evening!" he said. The song then started. (**Bold-Soul**, _Italics-Maka_, Underline-Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, Kid, Black Star)

* * *

**Heart beats fast****  
****Colors and promises****  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid**

Maka stared at Soul as he sang. Something about how he sang this song made her blush. She watched him as the light hit his face. She didn't know why she was thinking but… since when did Soul get this handsome in her eyes? She shook her head and sang. The audience were quiet.

_To fall__  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt  
Suddenly goes away somehow_

Soul faced her and grabbed her hand. The audience's eyes widened and gasped quietly. Maka was surprised with this action and turned red but she played along with it.

**_One step closer_**

**_I have died everyday_****_  
waiting for you_**  
**Darlin' don't be afraid****  
I have loved you for a**  
**_Thousand years_**  
**I'll love you for a****  
Thousand more**

The signal went to Blue Tears. (**Bold-Carla**, Underline-Charlotte, Anna, Richard Brandon)

**Time stands still****  
beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything**  
**Take away****  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath,  
Every hour has come to this**

**One step closer**

It didn't really appeal the song to her because she was the only one singing in her band.

**I have died everyday****  
Waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more**

(**Bold-Soul**, _Italics-Maka_, Underline-Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, Kid, Black Star)

**_And all along I believed_****_  
I would find you_**  
_Time has brought__  
Your heart to me_  
**_I have loved you for a_**  
**_Thousand years_**  
**_I'll love you for a_****_  
Thousand more_**

**_One step closer_****_  
One step closer_**

Soul unexpectedly and literally took one step closer to Maka. The audience focused at them and thought they were going to kiss but Soul turned to face the audience. Maka felt her breath a little hot.

**I have died everyday****  
Waiting for you**  
_Darlin' don't be afraid,__  
I have loved you for a_  
**_Thousand years_****_  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more_**

**And all along I believed****  
I would find you**  
_Time has brought__  
Your heart to me_  
**_I have loved you for a_****_  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more_**

* * *

The audience clapped but less screaming since the song had a slow tempo.

"There you have it! The last song of the evening!" the MC said. The judges spoke to each other for 5 minutes. Soul Rock looked at each other and put their palms together. Carla shook her head and sighed. After the judges talked about their decision, they handed out an envelope to the MC.

"Alright… This is the time we're waiting for… The winner of Round 3 and the showdown is…." The MC opened it. Everybody was silent. He smiled as he read it.

"SOUL ROCK!" he finally said. The fans of Soul Rock screamed and shouted their named repeatedly. Soul Rock jumped in joy on the stage. They went to and hugged each other. Carla wanted to throw something. They just left quietly from the stage. The judges awarded Soul Rock a certificate. Soon they went to their dressing room. As they walked they talked.

"Wow! We won! We won!" Patty jumped around and sang.

"Yeah! And we don't have the risk of giving up our music career!" Liz said.

"It's all thanks to your plan Maka… We could've had made that X-factor without you!" Kid said. Maka smiled but she didn't want to take all the credit.

"Actually…. Someone gave me the idea…" Maka said. All of them looked at her.

"Really? Who?" Tsubaki asked.

"Charlotte… The guitarist of Blue Tears…" she said. Their eyes widened.

"You mean it? She gave you an idea like that?" Black Star asked. "Yeah, she told me what Carla did and gave me an idea on what would we do…" Maka said.

"Hmm… It could be true, knowing she's the only one with no connection with us in the past…" Kid said. "Then, we should thank her also!" Tsubaki said. The others went on ahead. Maka looked at Soul as he shoved his hands inside his pockets.

"So, I was surprised when you did that solo" Maka said.

"Why? You think you're the only one here that can do a kick-ass solo?" Soul smiled at her. Maka chuckled then turned red when she remembered what they did on the stage.

"Uuh…" Maka bowed her head. Soul looked at her.

"Are you ok?" Soul asked. "Um, y-yeah…" Maka looked away. Soul shrugged it and continued to walk. Maka slapped her cheeks.

"_Why am I reacting this way…?" _Maka thought. _"It's only a performance… In fact I should be wishing it was Kid… but why didn't I when Soul did that?" _Maka thought then she caught a girl enter the restroom in the corner of her eyes. She saw that it was Carla.

"Um, you guys go ahead… I'll be right back…" Maka smiled at Soul. Soul nodded and walked away. Maka ran to the room. She slowly entered and saw Carla washing her face. She seemed angry. Then she saw Maka's reflection behind her.

"Oh, look who's here…" Carla wiped her face.

"Are you happy now, that your band won?" she asked with a husky voice.

"I'm just going to ask you… If you won, what are you going to do?" Maka asked.

"I'm probably going to laugh and enjoy my triumph now that my revenge is complete…" Carla smiled at the thought but frowned again now that she blew the chance.

"Then what…?" Maka asked. "…" Carla couldn't answer.

"Music isn't really your passion, right?" Maka asked again. Carla looked away.

"Look, I don't know why or how the others did to you to make you this angry but, everything's in the past now… You can't heal if you can't forgive…" Maka said. She sighed.

"Doing something you don't like just for revenge will achieve you nothing..."

"That's all…" Maka went out. She got to the dressing rooms again and they all rejoiced.

* * *

Hmm... Sorry I wasn't able to update yesterday. My older sister and I went to the mall for her dress. Now I understand how a Shibusen student feels when climbing the stairs of Death. We climbed a lot of stairs. Lots of lots of stairs. Now, I can't feel my legs at the moment. -_-'" I just got back from my school and I got the news that my school moved the first day of classes to June 18 instead of June 14. :P

Anyways back to the story, a lot of you guessed right :) And they switched instruments. And I just have to say this... IN YOUR FACES BLUE TEARS! (Except Charlotte)

Next chapters will focus more on Maka's relationship so it'll be cheesy (for me at least). And it'll be 3-5 chapters before this story to all end.

~shadow


	22. TWENTY TWO

Yo! Shadowmistx98 here! :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

After one week of beating Blue Tears in a showdown, they finally got the time to relax. It was Saturday and they were all in the living room. They were chatting about random things. They didn't worry about Blue Tears, in fact, they didn't bother them anymore. Black Star was out to collect the mail.

"So, I was really impressed with you getting a perfect score on the Science quiz yesterday!" Liz said to Maka.

"Maybe you could show me some tricks!" Liz elbowed her and winked. Maka smiled but her smile was nervous.

"Hey, guys! Guys!" Black Star's irritating voice shook their eardrums. They heard the door slam open and close. Black Star ran to them in the living room.

"Guys! I got mail from my foster parents!" he said. Everybody stared at him.

"So?" Soul raised an eyebrow.

"They're inviting us to perform in their resort near the beach!" he wiggled his arms. Their eyes widened.

"Really?" Tsubaki's eyes lit up. Black Star nodded.

"When?" Kid asked. "Tomorrow night!" Black Star grinned at him goofily.

"We'll stay there until Wednesday! They booked us already in a flight, tomorrow morning, 7:00!" he continued to show off his white sparkling teeth.

"But we have school…" Maka said.

"Or I can just call father to excuse and give us permission to leave school until Wednesday" Kid said.

"Really? You can do that?" Liz's eyes sparkled. "Yes, I'll just call him and I'll just need to sign a few papers" Kid smiled.

"Then let's pack already!" Liz said in such an enthusiastic way. She was excited to go on a vacation.

"But, what song do we play?" Tsubaki asked.

"That's easy! The ones we didn't play in a performance during practice!" Patty laughed.

"Oh yeah, right… Let's pack now then!" Tsubaki stood up together with Liz, Patty and Black Star went up stairs. Maka fidgeted her hands. She wasn't that all agreed to missing school for three days. She sighed. Then she felt a hand touch her shoulder.

"You should go pack now" Kid smiled as he reached for his cellphone in his pocket. Maka smiled. Even Kid was agreeing. She stood up.

"Are you sure about this? We're going to miss a few lessons…" Soul asked. Maka looked at him. It's good to know that he's giving a damn about school. Or he'd agreeing somehow with Maka.

"We should go have a vacation from everything… Especially after our showdown with Blue Tears… And besides, I'm sure our classmates can help us borrow some notes regarding the lessons we missed" Kid said as he smiled.

"Very well then" Soul stood up and started to head upstairs. Maka stood up and rushed to him.

"So, I see you have some problems in taking a leave from school…" Soul said as Maka went beside him going upstairs.

"Yeah… It's good you somehow agreed with me…" Maka glanced at him.

"Not really…" Soul said. Maka raised an eyebrow.

"I knew you wouldn't agree with missing 'a few days' in school so I had Kid answer my question to relieve you… After all you do like Kid, right?" Soul looked away trying to hide his expression when he said 'like Kid'.

"Oh, yeah! I… I do like him…" Maka didn't know why she didn't feel any rush on her heartbeat when Soul said that but she somehow forgot about her love life.

"Yeah, sure you do…" Soul said with a sarcastic hint in his voice. Soul went to his bedroom. Maka went to hers and started to pack all the things she needed. Including swimwear. She doesn't feel comfortable in missing lessons but it's a once in a while experience to relax so she just went on with it. Maka packed up and went down stairs. She peeked at the kitchen and saw that Liz was preparing the plates on the table and Tsubaki adding the final ingredient to what she's cooking.

"Oh, hey Maka! Done packing yet?" Liz asked.

"Uhuh! Oh, let me help you!" Maka rushed and helped her get the food ready in the table.

"Thanks!" Liz said and smiled Maka. They called everyone downstairs and went to dinner. After a good talk while eating they cleaned up after themselves and went to bed. They had to go to bed early since their flight was 7:00 in the morning. Maka slowly drifted off as she lied down on her bed.

"Maka… Maka…" Maka could feel someone poke her shoulder. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Soul leaning close to her face. Maka backed away and grabbed a book. She hit it on Soul's head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Soul asked as he crouched in pain.

"Why are you in my room?" Maka covered herself with her blanket.

"It's 5…" Soul pointed to the wall clock. Maka looked at it, then back to Soul. "So?"

"You need to get ready for our flight" Soul said. "This early?" Maka yawned.

"It's a 1 hour drive to the airport, we don't want to be late…" Soul stood up and left her room.

"Geez…" Maka stood up and prepared for their travel. She wore black tights with a plaid skirt and a jacket. She went downstairs to see all of them rushing to prepare breakfast. They were really excited. She helped them anyways. After 30 minutes they got their bags and left their house. Kid locked it and went to them.

"So… Where's the car your father said would fetch us?" Soul asked. Kid looked at his watch.

"It should arrive any minute now…" Kid said. Then a black van parked in front of them. The window opened.

"It's nice to see you, Kid!" the driver greeted him.

"Hello, there…" Kid smiled. The driver went out to help them carry their bags to the trunk. They got in after that.

"I can't wait to arrive there!" Patty said. "We all feel the same way, Patty" Liz smirked as the car drove its way to the airport. After one hour they finally reached it. It was a quarter to 7. They rushed to the terminal with their bags and went in the plane. Thank goodness they weren't late. They looked around and saw that their plane was high-class. Well, what do you expect with Black Star's rich foster parents? They took one look around again and went to their seats. Maka stored her bag up her seat walked up to the seat near the window plane. It was her first time riding an airplane like that. She looked outside the windows and smiled. Then she heard someone sit next to her. She turned to face who it was and saw Soul.

"Um…" she looked away. Soul looked at her.

"Um, hey…" Soul greeted her in a rather lazy way.

"Um… Hi…" Maka still didn't look at his face and fidgeted her hands.

"_What's wrong with me?" _Maka asked herself as she bit her lip.

"Are you ok?" Soul asked her. "Y-yeah! Why w-wouldn't I?" Maka looked at him finally.

"You're fidgeting your arms like crazy…" he said. Maka stopped with what she was doing with her hands and looked away again. Soul sighed.

"Do you want me and Kid to switch?" Soul asked. Maka didn't thought about that, but somehow she'd rather have Soul as her seatmate than Kid now. She didn't know why, though.

"Um, n-no! Just being with you is fine!" Maka said as she smiled to him. Soul's eyes widened and looked away. Maka realized what she said and tried to rephrase it.

"I-I mean, you sitting next to me is just fine!" Maka laughed nervously. The plane's engine then started causing the plane to vibrate a little then flew off of the ground. It was really awkward for Maka at that moment with Soul. The plane landed off soon pretty quickly. They hopped off the plane and were greeted by tour guides who work for the resort. They were led to another car and were driven to the beach and resort. They went off the car and looked at the wonderful resort. The architecture was amazing. Definitely good for the beach theme. They went inside and a couple greeted them.

"Oh, good morning to you all!" the girl said. "Good morning!" they greeted back. Black Star approached them and bowed.

"It's nice to see you again!" Black Star said. Maka assumed that they were his foster parents. They talked for a while and their eyes shifted to her. Maka gulped.

"You must be Maka" the man smiled at her.

"Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am, sir" Maka smiled at them.

"What a polite young lady!" the lady said in delight.

"Come now, we'll show you to your room upstairs!" they began to walk. Some guys took their bags and followed Black Star's foster parents. They looked at each other and followed. Maka looked at around the corridor as they walked. They finally reached a door at the end. The lady opened the door with a key and entered with his husband.

"There you have it!" she said. They all entered and gawked at the large room.

"Wow…" they mouthed. "This is the largest room we could offer! Three rooms for the girls and three rooms for the boys!"

"_Rooms in a room…" _Maka thought. The boys who carried their bags placed them at the sofa and left.

"Well, we'll leave you here! Have fun! We'll alarm you when you're show starts!" the two was about to leave when Kid asked a question.

"Um, excuse me, but where are we going to perform?" Kid asked.

"Oh, we're going to set up a stage on the beach in front of the resort! No need to worry about the instruments and such!" the man assured Kid. He was able to breathe out.

"There are four of us and only three rooms…" Tsubaki opened one room.

"Me and Patty can share, right sis?" Liz looked at Patty. Patty raised both of her thumbs up. Liz threw herself on the couch.

"You're foster parents are cool, Black Star!" Liz said as she admired the beautiful scenery on the open balcony.

"Yeah! Aren't they? They're lucky they were able to meet an GREAT and AWESOME guy like me!" Black Star laughed as he went to one room.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Maka sat beside Patty who was admiring the flowers on the center table. Liz sat up.

"Let's have some fun on the beach!" Liz held one finger up and winked.

* * *

Hmph! Filler chapter, I guess if you looked at it as a short one...

Sorry for this chapter, it isn't good... It sucks... *spits blood out like DTK*

I can't say the next chapter will be good though but I wish you like it.

~shadow


	23. TWENTY THREE

Hi! Shadowmistx98 here! :D

The songs are - Burnin' Up by Jonas Brothers and You and Me by Lifehouse. And the first song is Twenty Four by Switchfoot.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater and the songs.**

* * *

They all arrived at the beach. The sun was warm. Perfect timing to have some dip in the water. Liz's eyes sparkled.

"Maaaan! This is what I'm craving for these days!" Liz was wearing a two piece. She had see-through button up over her top and a piece of cloth tied to her hips. Patty was wearing the same. They high-fived each other and ran to the water. All the people looked at them as they ran to the water. Tsubaki was wearing a one piece bikini that showed her body well. She happily walked up with Black Star to the waters. Maka was wearing the swimwear she brought but covered it with a t-shirt and short shorts. She was too shy to go up there like the other girls. She sighed and looked at Kid who was building a symmetrical sand castle. She smiled. Maka went to the shallow part of the waters and sat on it. She felt relaxed that time but didn't want to bring up the thought of school. She felt the warm rays of the sun hit her back. After a while she felt a little cold. She looked at her and around. Everyone was sure busy. Then she saw a little hut. Soul was sitting there with his shades on, looking from afar. Maka noticed that his mouth was moving. She stood up and went to him. She sneaked at his back and sat there.

Maka listened to him and found out that he was singing. Maka was careful not to make her presence known.

"Twenty-four oceans… Twenty-four skies… Twenty-four failures… Twenty-four tries…" Maka leaned forward to see his face. Soul was still looking from afar. Maka smiled. She never heard him sing alone. She continued to listen to him.

"Twenty-four finds me…" Soul slowly turned around then stopped at his tracks when he saw Maka staring at him and smiling.

"In twenty-four-!" Maka could see Soul's eyes widen behind his shades.

"Maka, how long have you been here?" Soul asked with a startled body language. Maka giggled.

"A while…" she replied. Soul groaned.

"Aren't you supposed to be swimming with the others?" Soul looked away.

"I'm not good with water" Maka said. "Which explains you don't have any swimwear…"

"Oh, I have one under my shirt and shorts… I just don't like having my skin exposed like that…" Maka said. Soul gulped.

"Nothing to show there anyways…." Soul said. Maka's eyes widened and glared at him. Maka sighed.

"So… mind continuing that song?" Maka smiled at him. Soul looked at her unenthusiastically.

"Do I have to?" Soul asked.

"I wish you did" Maka raised her shoulders. "No…" Soul said. Maka sighed. Soul looked at her without moving his head. He saw that Maka had a little frown on her face. Soul rolled his eyes.

"Ok, fine…" Soul said. Maka looked at him and smiled. "Thanks, you're a nice guy, Soul…" she said.

"Twenty-four oceans , Twenty-four skies, Twenty-four failures and twenty-four tries" Soul started the song again. Maka closed her eyes. Soul looked at her then at the sea again.

"Twenty-four finds me…. In twenty-fourth place… With twenty-four drop outs… At the end of the day" Soul closed his eyes.

"Life is not what I thought it was, twenty-four hours ago, still I'm singing 'Spirit, take me up in arms with You'"

"And I'm not who I thought I was, twenty-four hours ago, still I'm singing 'Spirit, take me up in arms with You'" Maka sang with him at the last end of the chorus. Soul opened his eyes and looked at Maka. He had some questions for her that he can't get his mind off right now.

"Um… Maka?" Soul called out to her. "Yeah?" Maka opened one eye to look at him.

"During the last time we sang together… Um… How did you feel that time?" Soul looked away hoping he wasn't blushing. Maka's mouth hung open slightly.

"Oh, you mean… when we sang the last song of the showdown?" Maka asked, feeling her breath a little hot when she remembered that. Soul nodded. She could remember it very clearly.

"Um.. I don't know… It was a little awkward I guess… Me singing with you is not your everyday scenario…" Maka said.

"Is that all?" Soul asked again. "Y-yeah…" Maka pushed dangling strands of hair to her ear. Soul sighed. They continued to talk. Kid stood up and looked at the symmetrical castle he had done. Patty came out from the waters and admired it.

"OoooH! Nice castle!" she laughed.

"Why, thank you, Patty! I've have done it with a lot of time to perfect it!" Kid was happy about his 'small' achievement. He looked around and saw Soul and Maka talking to each other at a hut. He smiled as the two laughed. After a few hours they went back to their room. The three girls were a little bit tan but Maka remained the same since she didn't go out in the sun.

"So, what will we wear later?" Black Star asked.

"Well, we can't were civilian clothes, it will ruin the theme of the beach…" Liz said.

"We can wear t-shirts and shorts…" Tsubaki suggested. Everybody looked at each other.

"We're cool with that…" Soul said as they changed into their shirts and shorts. A few minutes after that, Black Star's parents called them and they went out. They looked around and saw many people gathered around the wooden stage. There were torches on the sides of the stage that made it more relaxing to see. As the gang went up stage everybody screamed. They prepared their positions.

"Good evening, everyone!" he smiled and all of them went silent.

"Tonight is a very special night of performance for us… We have been invited here, to perform especially for the people taking their vacations here and I must say we are very honored to be here…" he looked at his fellow band mates then back to the audience.

"Now, shall we begin?" Kid asked. They all shouted 'YEAH!'. Patty grinned and raised her drumsticks.

"One, Two! One, Two, Three! Rock!" Patty banged her head as she slammed the sticks to the drums. Everybody shouted. (**Bold-Kid**, _Italics-Soul_, Underline-Maka, Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty)

* * *

**I'm hot, you're cold****  
You go around like you know  
**_Who I am, but you don't__  
You've got me on my toes_

Kid looked at Soul.

_I'm slipping into the lava__  
And I'm trying keep from goin' under  
**Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?**_  
**_'Cause I'm burning up, burning up for you, baby_**  
**C'mon girl**

Maka looked at them sing. Kid and Soul both stepped forward.

**I fell so fast****  
Can't hold myself back**  
_High heels, red dress__  
All by yourself, gotta catch my breath_

_I'm slipping into the lava__  
And I'm trying keep from goin' under  
**Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?**_  
**_'Cause I'm burning up, burning up for you, baby_**

_Walk in the room all I can see is you__  
Oh, you?re starin' me down I know you feel it too_

All the girls screamed when Soul sang that part.

_I'm slipping into the lava__  
And I'm trying keep from goin' under  
**Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?**_  
**_'Cause I'm burning up, burning up for you, baby_**

They repeated the chorus one more time but this time with the others.

_I'm slipping into the lava__  
And I'm trying keep from goin' under  
**Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?**_  
**_'Cause I'm burning up, burning up for you, baby_**

Kid and Soul prepared for the rap part.

**Yo, we're burnin' up in this place tonight****  
Your Brothers sing it loud and we're feelin' right**  
_Get up and dance, don't try and fight it__  
Big Rob is for real and that's no lie_

**Stop, drop and roll and touch your toes****  
**_It keeps on burnin' up, more and more_  
**I** **got JB with me playin' it down****  
_Come on boys, let's bring the chorus around_**

_I'm slipping into the lava__  
And I'm trying keep from goin' under  
**Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?**_  
**_'Cause I'm burning up, burning up for you, baby_**

* * *

"Encore! Encore! Encore!" the audience shouted. They all looked at each other.

"Well, it won't hurt to sing another song... Patty?" Kid looked at her again.

"One, Two! One, Two, Three! Rock!" (**Bold-Kid**, _Italics-Soul_, Underline-Maka, Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty)

* * *

**What day is it? And in what month?**  
**This clock never seemed so alive**  
_I can't keep up and I can't back down_  
_I've been losing so much time_

The people raised their arms and began to sway it.

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people_  
_With nothing to do, nothing to lose_

Maka looked at Soul as he sang and smiled. She remembered how he sang for her earlier.

**And it's you and me and all of the people**  
**And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you**

_All of the things that I want to say_  
_Just aren't coming out right_  
**I'm tripping on words, you got my head spinning**  
**I don't know where to go from here**

**Cause it's you and me and all of the people**  
**With nothing to do, nothing to prove**  
_And it's you and me and all of the people_  
_And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_**Something about you now**_  
_**I can't quite figure out**_  
_**Everything she does is beautiful**_  
_**Everything she does is right**_

**Cause it's you and me and all of the people**  
**With nothing to do, nothing to lose**  
_And it's you and me and all of the people_  
_And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of_

**_You and me and all of the people_**  
**_With nothing to do and nothing to prove_**  
**_And it's you and me and all of the people_**  
**_And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_**

**_What day is it? And in what month?_**  
**_This clock never seemed so alive_**

* * *

They all bowed as the crowd cheered for them. They got off the stage and surprisingly no one rushed in to them. There was party background music. Black Star's foster parents approached them and said they should have fun this night after the show and so they did. Liz went to buy a few drinks for them from the bar outside. Everybody was dancing on the beach. Maka sat there quietly and sighed.

"So, why the sad face?" a familiar voice came to Maka. Maka looked up and saw that it was Kid.

"Oh hey Kid" Maka smiled. "May I sit?" Kid asked and pointed beside her.

"Sure!" Maka smiled at him. Kid sat beside her.

"_I don't get that much excited anymore when Kid's close to me…" _Maka thought. Kid began a conversation that made her snap back to reality. They continued to talk as Tsubaki and Patty watched them from afar. Liz approached them with a few drinks enough for both of them.

"Hey, guys, whatcha watching?" Liz gave the two each.

"Kid and Maka…" Patty said with an innocent voice. Liz looked at the two.

"Oh, yeah… I do believe Maka likes Kid, it shows when she always stares at him…" Liz sat down with the two girls.

"I don't know, but is it just me? Maka doesn't hang with Kid too much, instead she always hangs out with Soul…" Tsubaki drank.

"Well, somebody sure is getting jealous!" Patty giggled and pointed to Soul who was also looking at the two. More like glaring.

"Yeah, Soul does seem to like Maka…" Liz said in her conclusion. They drank and were surprised when Maka approached them.

"What happened?" Liz asked. "Um, the boys are going to have some quality time together… So I left… Hope I'm not disturbing anything…" Maka sat beside Liz.

"Oh no, not at all!" Tsubaki said.

"In fact we have one question for you!" Liz pointed to Maka. "Liz…" Tsubaki looked at Liz with worried eyes.

"Don't worry, it's just one question!" Liz looked at Tsubaki then to Maka again.

"Maka, do you like Kid?" Liz asked. Maka's eyes widened. Tsubaki face palmed herself.

"Wow, what a very straightforward manner of asking, sis!" Patty looked at Liz in awe.

"Why, thank you, Patty!" Liz smiled goofily and turned back to Maka. Maka rubbed her neck. She wasn't so sure yet why she thought of claiming she didn't like Kid earlier while talking to him.

"I used to like him…" Maka mumbled.

"Wait… You mean you don't like him anymore?" Tsubaki asked. Liz and Patty looked at her and looked at her like it was a sin for her to get in to other's businesses.

"I don't even know…" Maka rested her chin on her palms.

"Follow-up question… Do you like Soul?" Patty raised her arm. Maka's eyes widened again. All of her thoughts raised at that single question. Her… liking Soul? She never thought of that but a blush came on her cheeks.

"Um, n-no! W-why w-would I?" Maka laughed nervously. Liz raised her eyebrows.

"Because you always hang out with each other?" Liz asked. Maka felt her heart race after what she heard. Could she really like Soul? The guy who wanted her out the first time she joined Soul Rock? The guy who makes fun of her figure all the time? The guy who acts cold to her at times?... The guy who was always with her during problematic times? The guy who was always there to comfort her?... Maybe she did like him after all this time. Kid was like a brother to her, he was kind and caring.

The three girls looked at each other panicked as Maka stared off into space.

"We're sorry! We didn't mean to barge in your love life! We just wanted to…. To…" Liz thought of something.

"Yeah! We just wanted to talk about something!" Tsubaki sweated.

"It's fine…" Maka tried to cool them down. Tsubaki and Liz sighed.

"Ooh! If you wanted to have something to talk about, I have a cool story for you!" Patty laughed.

"Oh! Why didn't you say so, Patty?" Liz motioned her to continue.

"Ok, once there was a giraffe…" Patty continued. Maka smiled at the thought that Patty had a really young mind to talk about giraffes.

**~Meanwhile**

Soul sat in the hut and so did Kid. Black Star was the one ordering the drinks, much to Soul's surprise.

"Ok, what kind of blackmail did you do to Black Star to order drinks for us?" Soul asked Kid. Kid laughed.

"You don't want to know that…" he said as he sat across him. Kid looked at Soul as he leaned his back and looked at the dancing people.

"So, looks like you and Maka are getting along quite well… Are you making a move on her?" Kid asked. Soul coughed up.

"W-what?" Soul eyed him, daring to repeat that question.

"Uh, what I meant is, you should make a move on her…" Kid said. Soul eyed him more in disbelief.

"I can't do that…" Soul said. "Why not?" Kid asked.

"She likes you, not me…" Soul answered simply. "Are you sure about that?" Kid asked again.

"Yeah, she already told me…"

"Well, she seems to enjoy being with you more…"

"Nonetheless she told me that she likes you…"

"How could you be so sure?"

"Maka wouldn't lie…"

"She would if it's a secret she didn't want to tell…"

"I-! Why are we having this conversation in the first place anyways?" Soul slammed the table in front of him. They stared at each other. The tension was heating up but it's a good thing Black Star cut it out.

"Ok! Here are the drinks!" Black Star faced Kid.

"You better not tell what happened in the haunted house!" Black Star pointed at Kid then sat. Soul sighed.

"Ok, Kid. Let's just forget what we talked about earlier and have a good time…" Soul poured one bottle to a glass and drank.

"Ok, fine… Note taken…" Kid did the same. Black Star looked at them both.

"What did I miss when I was buying drinks?" he asked.

"Don't ask…" the two guys said in unison.

* * *

It was 8 when they started to chat and it ended at 10. The beach was still occupied with many people dancing around.

"hey, have you guys seen any of the boys?" Tsubaki asked.

"Um, no… But now you've mentioned it… They have been gone for about two hours now…" Liz said.

"We should go find them… It's getting late…" Tsubaki stood up with a worried face. The other three followed her as she walked on the sand with her bare feet. They looked around analyzing each person's faces closely. They soon came across a small hut where the boys had spent 'quality time' together.

"Hey, I think I see Black Star's hair over there!" Patty pointed to the hut. "And Soul's…" Liz added. They rushed to the hut and found them sleeping. Their eyes widened when they saw bottles of wine on the table where they are resting their heads.

"Are they… drunk?" Maka asked as they continued to stare at them in shock. What a nice quality time.

"Oh! It's good to see you ladies! They are not hopefully… They just passed out from too much drinks… I believe they need to go to their rooms on the resort already..." the waiter approached them with a relief.

"How long have they been drinking?" Liz asked.

"About two hours…"

"What the hell…?" Liz looked at them.

"I will go find some guards to help them carry them upstairs" he left.

"Geez! I know they drink, but I didn't know they could drink this much!" Liz looked at the empty bottles on the table. She counted them.

"5 bottles…" Patty whispered.

"Aren't they underage to be drinking?" Maka unenthusiastically asked.

"Well, yeah… But these boys are known to break rules during their elementary days…" Tsubaki smiled nervously at her. The waiter came in with three buff guards. They carried them to the resort and the girls followed. They got to their room a few moments after their walk and Liz insisted that they can take over. The guards nodded and left.

"Aw, geez! Why do we put up with these fools anyway?" Liz threw Kid's left arm over her neck and carried him. Then she heard him mumble something. He was half-asleep.

"Liz… Please make your carrying symmetrical as you carry me to my room…" he said.

"Oh, for heaven's sake! You still talk about symmetry even when you're asleep? Argh! Patty, help me with this, carry him from the other side!" Liz irritably ordered her little sister to help her.

"Ok!" Patty wrapped his other arm to her neck. Tsubaki did the same with Black Star.

"Oh, Black Star… Why do you have to do troublesome stuff?" Tsubaki whispered.

"Because I'm a god… I do whatever I want! Hahaha…" he grinned while his eyes are still closed. Maka was left with Soul. She took a deep breath as she lifted him with his arm around her neck. He groaned. Liz opened the door and entered. The others followed. They went to the boys' room. Maka went in Soul's and placed him in bed.

"Looks like we switched places, huh?" Maka pulled the cover up to his neck. "You used to make fun of me being heavy… Well, guess what? You're heavier than I imagined…" Maka talked to the sleeping Soul. Maka stood up straight and sighed.

"Maka…" Soul called out to her name.

"What now?" Maka asked completely ignoring the fact that he was supposed to be asleep. She didn't realize that he was sleep talking.

"Maka…"

"What?" Maka asked in an irritated voice.

"How could you not tell…?"

Maka felt a little curious. "Tell what?"

"That I…"

"You?" Maka raised her eyebrow. She waited for his answer, but then it was followed by a snore instead of words.

"Urgh…" Maka can't help but feel a little off. She went outside and saw that the other girls have accomplished putting the boys into bed.

"Mission accomplished?" Liz asked trying to lift the mood up a little bit. They nodded and went in their own beds after a very tiring night.

* * *

Ok, here it is! I actually enjoyed writing this. I hope you do too in reading this!

~shadow


	24. TWENTY FOUR

Helloooo! Shadowmistx98 here!

I didn't like how the ending of this chapter came up but I do know I like one part of it. *creepy smile*

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

Maka woke up very early that morning and went to the couch. She watched the sun rise at the balcony then she heard a door open. Maka looked back to see who it was. It was Soul.

"Oh, hey… Had a nice sleep?" Maka jokingly asked. Soul threw his hand over his forehead appearing to have a nice hangover.

"Urgh… How did I get in here last night?" he asked.

"We carried you in your rooms with the others…" Maka said to him. Soul continued to groan as he walked up to the bathroom. Maka looked at him as he got in and remembered what he said last night. And what she and the girls talked about last night. She sighed and leaned her head on the couch. Then she heard another door open. She looked at her back and saw that it was Kid. His hand was on his forehead just like Soul's. He saw Maka and sat across her.

"Good morning…" he smiled as he sat even though his head was aching like crazy. Maka smiled back.

"Did you guys carry us here?" Kid asked. Maka nodded.

"I'm so sorry for you to see us like that…" Kid apologized.

"Oh, no, it's fine I guess…" Maka mumbled the last two words. Then they heard the bathroom door open and saw Kid.

"Good morning, Soul…"Kid said. Soul stopped to look at him.

"G'morning…" he replied and saw Kid with Maka. Maka smiled at him. He snobbed her and went to his room.

"What's wrong with him?" Maka asked. Kid smiled.

"I think you should find out to yourself…" Kid smiled at her. Maka looked at him not only surprised to what he said but also confused.

"Well, we better get changed for breakfast downstairs now…" he stood up and entered his room. Maka sighed and did the same. They all woke up eventually and went downstairs for breakfast. They looked at the buffet table in awe.

"Wow that is so much food!" Patty's eyes sparkled.

"Let's dig in then!" Liz grabbed her plate and so did the others. They were so many choices to pick and they all looked delicious. Maka had a hard time deciding what she is going to have. She grabbed what she could and went to the table reserved for them. They ate the food happily. Liz was enjoying herself not to mention that this vacation was really great. Maka thought of the date. It was Monday. She sighed and wondered what they were doing in school now, but it's time she had to relax a bit.

They finished their food and went up stairs. They decided to play some board games since Black Star's foster parents left them for their entertainment. Maka sure had a lot of fun but she noticed that this day, Soul wasn't talking to her as much as they usually do. She would consider this a coincidence but she felt like something was wrong. Soul went out that night in the beach. There were no people that time… Maka had followed him and decided to confront him why he was avoiding her. Soul looked at the night sky as he shoved his hands inside his pockets.

"Nice night, isn't it?" Soul turned his face to his back and saw Maka smiling at him.

"Y-yeah…" he turned back to look up again. Maka frowned. "'Yeah', is that all you can say?" Maka asked.

"What's your problem?" Soul asked. Maka sighed.

"Soul, why are you avoiding me?" Maka went straight to the point.

"I'm not avoiding you right now…" Soul said.

"Well, yeah… But you're not talking to me straight… And that's just weird for me…" Maka looked away.

"And you even called out my name while you're asleep last night…" she added. Soul's eyes widened.

"What did I say?" he asked.

"You aren't very clear but all I could understand was you saying to me 'How could you not tell?'" Maka said. Soul sighed.

"It's just that, I feel like I should stay away from you…" Soul said.

"But why?" Maka raised her eyebrow. "I-I shouldn't tell you…" Soul looked down.

"Soul, you can tell me… You've been always there for me when I have some problems….. It's time for me to hear you out…" Maka smiled. Silence… Deafening silence. All they could hear is the waves of the water hitting the sands of the beach. Maka sighed. Soul did as well.

"Soul…" Maka took one step closer to Soul from his back.

"C'mon… I can't stand you being thi-!" Maka was surprised for Soul to turn to his back and meet her. Much to her surprise, she was cut off with Soul's lips crashing into hers. Soul's hands were on the sides of her neck. Maka's eyes widened but closed at that time. She didn't know why but she kissed him back. Maka blushed during the kiss. Maka held his arms lightly. After a few seconds, Soul broke apart. Soul and Maka breathed heavily and after a while Soul's eyes widened, realizing what he just did.

"I-I'm sorry… I-I didn't mean to… I b-better go…" Soul ran away. Maka stood there processing in her mind what just happened. Maka touched her lips and gulped.

"Soul just… kissed me…" her whole face turned red just thinking about it. She looked at her back and started to walk back.

Soul entered the Soul Rock's place and stormed into his room. They all looked at each other who were sitting on the couch.

"What's wrong with him?" Black Star asked.

"I dunno…" Liz said.

"Where's Maka?" Patty asked.

"Oh, yeah… Come to think of it, she left earlier…" Liz gasped. "Oh my gosh, maybe some monster showed up and kidnapped her!"

Everybody groaned. "Liz, why are you bringing that up? Monster's don't exist…" Kid massaged his forehead.

"Yeah, Kid's right" Tsubaki smiled at Liz. Liz was obviously sweating.

"Do you think we should call the police for help?" Patty tried to tease Liz and see her reaction. Liz covered her face.

"Patty, you're not helping at all…." Kid said, then they heard the door open. They all looked at who it was. To Liz's relief, it was Maka. Maka silently closed the door.

"Oh, hey, Maka! Good thing you came already, Liz was panicking that a monster might've kidnapped you!" Black Star laughed. Maka smiled back weakly. She chuckled a bit.

"Well, I'm here now, Liz. No need to worry!" Maka said as Soul's door opened. Their eyes met each other. Soul looked away and got back to his room closing the door again. Maka looked away too and went to her room.

"Um, did we miss something here?" Black Star asked.

"I feel we did…" Liz said.

"Soul likes Maka…" Kid placed his drink on the center table. Everybody's eyes widened to his statement.

"Waitaminute! Maka likes Soul too, right?" Patty held one finger up to her conclusion. Kid smiled. "Yes"

"Then I don't get it, why are they so distant now? They used to hang out with each other…" Liz asked staring into Maka's closed door.

"Perhaps Maka isn't quite sure with her feelings yet?" Tsubaki asked not sure of her conclusion. Liz sighed.

"If we only knew what happened to them earlier while they were gone…" Liz said.

"We could always ask her…" Patty said. "We can't just talk to about people's private lives like that…" Tsubaki countered.

"But it's about Maka, one of our best friends. We could at least help her with her problems….." Liz said. The two boys looked at each other and shook their heads, quite annoyed with the fact that they were being ignored.

"Ehem!" Black Star cleared his throat. They looked at Black Star.

"You are completely ignoring your god!" he said. Liz sighed. "Ok, what do you have in mind, Black Star?" Liz pointed to him. "If you did have a mind…" Liz mumbled. Thank goodness Black Star didn't hear her last line.

"We help too of course!" Black Star grinned goofily. "By what means of help?" Tsubaki asked.

"I uh…." Black Star thought for a while. They all waited for his response. He didn't have one. Patty laughed her ass off as she looked at Black Star. Kid took a deep breath.

"We need a plan…" Kid said. "Ooh! Good one! I like plans!" Liz chuckled. Tsubaki rolled her eyes.

"Maka and Soul aren't talking to each other. Soul's ignoring Maka. Tomorrow, Black Star and I will invite him somewhere. You all girls will talk to her here. You'll have to make Maka meet Soul at that place so that they could talk this out and let's see what happens… We can't let any conflicts come across our band like this so we have to put an end to this…" Kid drank his water.

"Ooh! Good plan, Kiddo! You're so smart!" Patty smiled. They all sighed as they continue to discuss their plans for tomorrow.

* * *

Plans... plans... Next chapter will be the last but I may throw in an epilogue chapter if you guys demand it... I guess...

~shadow


	25. TWENTY FIVE

Yo! Shadowmistx98 here! :D

Last chapter...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

Maka stepped out of her room the next morning. She looked around and looked above at the wall clock. It was 11:00 am. It was unusually quiet as she sat on the couch. Then she heard a door open. She looked behind her and saw that it was Liz and Patty's.

"Oh goodie! Maka's awake!" Patty smiled at her.

"Oh, good morning Maka!" Liz greeted. "Morning… Did I keep you guys waiting for something?" Maka asked.

"Um… To be honest… Yeah…" Liz took a deep breath as she paused. "Patty, call Tsubaki…" Liz ordered Patty.

"K!" Patty happily hopped to Tsubaki's door and knocked. Tsubaki opened it and went outside.

"We need to talk something about you…" Liz said and the three girls sat beside Maka.

"What's that about?" Maka asked.

"The boys are out so we're all alone…" Liz said. "The thing is, we're worried about you and Soul not talking to each other… Did something happen last night?" Tsubaki held Maka's hand lightly. Maka's eyes widened and looked at the three who was looking forward to her answer. Maka swallowed hardly.

"It's ok Maka… You can talk to us about it…." Patty said in a childish yet sweet voice. Maka looked down and tensed her hands. She took a deep breath.

"We're your friends… You can trust us…" Tsubaki smiled at her sweetly but with a hint of worried expression in her eyes.

"Last night… Last night, he… He kissed me…" Maka looked away and her cheeks turned red. The girls mouths hung open and eyes widened.

"Did he do anything bad to you?" Liz asked panicky.

"N-no, it's not like that… He apologized to me after what he did and ran back here…" Maka continued to look away.

"You did say to us that you used to like Kid… Did Soul know that you liked him when you joined our band?" Tsubaki asked. Maka nodded.

"I get it now!" Liz stood up. They all looked at her startled. "You know why Soul is ignoring you?" Liz pointed at Maka. Maka leaned her head to her back a little as she pointed to her nose. Maka shook her head. "I don't even understand him… he even said that he feels he should stay away from me"

"Soul likes you!" Liz shouted in her conclusion. Maka stared at Liz.

"N-no, that's not possible…" Maka looked away.

"Yes it is… You know he starts staring at you at the weirdest times and looks away suddenly when you face him… His face even changes when you and Kid are together… And you're the only girl he's allowed to come to him so close!" Patty said explaining.

"S-soul likes me?" Maka asked herself in a whispering manner.

"Do you like him?" Liz asked. Maka blushed at the thought. For a reason… All of the time, Soul was always the one for her. Yeah, she did like _like _him. Then someone opened the door. It was Kid.

"Oh, hey Kid…" Liz frowned. It wasn't a perfect timing for Kid to enter the room.

"Oh… good morning…" Kid smiled to them. "yeah, yeah…" Liz looked away. Kid's eyes turned to Maka.

"Oh, may I talk to Maka?" Kid asked. The three girls looked in surprise and stood up. They nodded but passed by Kid.

"Trust me on this…" he whispered to them. Liz sighed and they all got to their rooms. Kid sat across Maka.

"Hey, Kid…" Maka smiled at him.

"Good morning… I can't help but overhearing the last words Liz, Patty and Tsubaki said… You were talking about Soul, yes?" Kid looked at her. Maka stared at him and nodded shyly.

"Is it true that you like him?" Kid smiled as he asked her. Maka looked away. Why did she get this feeling that all of them are ganging up on her? But she took a deep breath and decided to tell Kid.

"You know before I came to join this group, I always admired you… And it's pretty embarrassing to tell you this now that I've been on Team Kid…" Maka smiled shyly. Kid chuckled.

"Well, I'm quite flattered…" he half-joked. He did mean it though.

"But, this time now… everything's so confusing… I mean…" Maka leaned a little forward. She stopped.

"Soul has been distant from you as well as me…" Kid paused and looked at Maka. "He said it would be better for him to get off your case"

"And not talk to me?" Maka abruptly asked after he said the last word. "sorry…" Maka apologized.

"What do you think of me right now? Be as honest as you answer…" Kid asked.

"I think of you as a very great friend and you're like a brother…" Maka said. "And for Soul?" Kid followed up a question.

"He's like my best friend… and I like him very much…" Maka's eyes widened when she said that. Kid smiled.

"You should go talk to him now" he smiled. Maka sighed. "I wish I could but he's ignoring me…" Maka looked away. Kid stood up and brushed his clothes.

"Let's go then…" Kid held a hand out to Maka. Maka looked at it then to him.

"We'll go to him right now… You two should talk about it…" Kid smiled at her sweetly. Maka took his hand and got up.

"Ok…" Maka smiled back. Kid shouted for Liz, Patty and Tsubaki and invited them to come. Maka got changed and went out with the others.

"Soul and Black Star are in the park. Nobody's there so you two can talk privately…" Kid said as he shoved his hands inside his pockets. He stopped and motioned Black Star to move out. Maka saw Black Star talk to Soul and left. Soul was sitting quietly at one of the benches.

"Go…" Kid faced to Maka. Maka nodded and went to Soul. All of the other gang members hid and saw.

"S-soul?" Maka called out to him. Soul looked up from his seat and saw Maka standing at his side.

"Oh… um… hey…" Soul stood up and started to leave.

"Wait, where are you going?" Maka ran to his back. Soul stopped and faced at his side.

"Look, I'm sorry about last night ok? I didn't mean too…" Soul's ear turned red to Maka's vision.

"Wait! I need to talk to you!" Maka pulled his jacket to stop him from walking away.

"About what?" Soul asked. "You should go to Kid now…" Soul said. Maka's eyebrows wrinkled.

"Why do you keep pushing me to Kid?" Maka angrily asked. Soul faced at her.

"Why? Because you like him don't you? So, why stick around me?" Soul placed his hand on his forehead. Maka stared at him, dumbfounded.

"I don't know if I should tell you this, but every time I stick around you any longer, I feel like I'm falling in love with you more and more!" Soul shouted at her. The 5 looked at them from afar.

"Do you think they're doing fine?" Black Star asked and looked at Soul shouting at Maka.

"I hope so…" Liz said bluntly. Maka stared at him and felt her cheeks burn.

"Fall… in love with me?" Maka asked.

"Why did I allow you to hang around me? Why do you think I held your hand during our stay at the haunted house? Why do you think I acted that way during that song of the showdown? Why did I ask you on how you felt while we sang it?" Soul shouted more.

"I don't know if you're too blind to see that or you're just too in for Kid!" Soul faced away and started to walk away again after his rampage. Maka stared at him for a while but she didn't allow him to go away from her any further.

"It's not Kid I'm in love with!" Maka shouted at him. Loud enough for him to hear her from the distance. Soul's eyes widened and stopped in his tracks.

"I'm sorry I never got to say this to you before all of this happened but it's just too confusing back then…" Maka started to soften her voice. Some tears appeared from the corner of her eyes as she bowed.

"Everyone I loved drifted away from me because I was too stubborn to say those words…. But I won't let it happen anymore…" Maka wiped her tears with her right arm and faced Soul again.

"It's you, Soul… Just seeing you avoid me in such a way makes everything inside me break down…" Maka said. She waited for a response but didn't get any. Maka slowly approached him and hugged him from his back. The 5 looked at them and saw Maka hug Soul. Liz grabbed Kid's collar and shook him back and forth.

"Oh! Look! They're finally reconciling!" Liz said in a teary-eyed manner.

"Liz, if you're going to shake me back and forth at least do it symmetrically and without wrinkling my collar" Kid sighed as Liz dropped him.

Soul sighed. "Please, Soul…" Maka murmured as her face was buried to his back. Soul sighed and slowly took off Maka's hands around his torso. Maka's eyes widened with his action. Soul turned around to face her and hugged her. Maka smiled and hugged him back.

"Maka?" Soul called out to her. "Mmm?" Maka replied.

"Thanks and I'm sorry for shouting at you… I didn't know how you felt…" Soul mumbled but Maka could still hear him. "It's fine…. As long as you're here…" she added. Soul smiled and you can tell that it was smile of relief. He opened his eyes and saw from afar the gang jumping in joy.

"Uh… Maka?" Soul called out her name. "Yeah?" Maka pulled away.

"Did the others just watch us while we talked here?" Soul raised his eyebrow. Maka looked at what he was looking at. She saw their other friends jumping in joy.

"I… I guess so…" Maka looked away in embarrassment. Soul sighed.

"Looks like they planned all of this…" Soul scratched his head. Maka fidgeted her fingers as she looked at the ground. Soul looked at her and smiled. He grabbed her hand and ran to the others. Maka followed him as he ran but she didn't let go of his hand. Maka looked at him and Soul looked at her back as they ran together to the others. They smiled at each other sweetly.

"_Music brought us together… I'm thankful for it"_

* * *

_**~Fin~**  
_

* * *

Last chapter! I could throw in an epilogue chapter depending on how much reviews I get demanding it. I'm working on the other story I got, 'I'll Change For You'. Check it out if you want.

Back to the story, I seriously cried when I was acting Soul and Maka's conversation. *tears*

Sorry if you guys are expecting more than this but this is the way I really planned the ending. I know it isn't that great, I admit that, but as I said the last few chapters will focus more on Soul and Maka's relationship. Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and alerts for this story! I appreciate it! :D

~shadow


	26. EPILOGUE

**_Epilogue_**

* * *

"And now, here we are for the all time famous, international band…." He paused as the audience went silent in anticipation.

"SOUL ROCK!" he finally shouted out their name and the crowd screamed and shouted as the curtains opened. It has already been a year since they're showdown with Blue Tears and that made them known throughout the whole world. There they were in their concert. Their band was already famous through the whole world with them giving their own renditions of the songs, though they did have original songs to perform also. Kid and Soul smiled at each other as they looked at Patty. Patty giggled and raised her drumsticks.

"One, Two! One, Two, Three! Rock!" Patty slammed her sticks to the drums. (**Bold-Kid**, _Italics-Soul_, Underline-Maka, Black Star, Liz, Tsubaki, Patty)

* * *

**I'm gonna make it bend and break**  
(It sent you to me without wings)  
_Say a prayer, but let the good times roll_  
_**In case God doesn't show**_  
(Let the good times roll, let the good times roll)

Soul stomped his feet and stepped forward. Kid stepped backward.

_And I want these words to make things right __  
__But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life_

Kid stepped forward in line with Soul quickly.

_**"Who does he think he is?"**_  
_**If that's the worst you've got better put your fingers back to the keys**_

Soul and Kid jumped once and pointed to the audience. Liz and Tsubaki raised their hands and hit their fingers to the last note.

**One night and one more time**  
**Thanks for the memories**  
**Even though they weren't so great**  
**She tastes like you ****only sweeter**

Kid tapped his feet as he shook his head.

_One night yeah, and one more time_  
_Thanks for the memories__  
__Thanks for the memories__  
__See she tastes like you __only sweeter_

Soul stepped backward to be in line with Maka. They both looked at each other as they both sang. The audience screamed when Soul did this. Soul smiled and went back to his original position with Kid.

_I'm looking forward to the future__  
__But my eyesight is going bad__  
__And this crystal ball_

**It's always cloudy except for, except for****  
****When you look into the past, look into the past**  
_**One night stand**__**  
**__**One night stand**_

_**One night and one more time**__**  
**__**Thanks for the memories**__**  
**__**Even though they weren't so great**__**  
**__**She tastes like you **__**only sweeter**__**One night yeah, and one more time**__**  
**__**Thanks for the memories**__**  
**__**Thanks for the memories**__**  
**__**See he tastes like you **__**only sweeter**__**  
**_  
**They say I only think in the form of****  
****Crunching numbers in hotel rooms****  
****Collecting page six lovers****  
**_Get me out of my mind__  
__Gets you out of those clothes__  
__I'm a liner away from__  
__Getting you into the mood_

Kid and Soul looked at each other and raised their shoulders. All of the instrument players stopped playing except for Patty and of course the vocalists were still singing, for the chorus.

_**One night and one more time**__**  
**__**Thanks for the memories**__**  
**__**Even though they weren't so great**__**  
**__**She tastes like you **__**only sweeter**__**One night yeah, and one more time**__**  
**__**Thanks for the memories**__**  
**__**Thanks for the memories**__**  
**__**See he tastes like you **__**only sweeter**_

Black Star and Maka looked at each other and grinned. They both struck their guitar at the same time as they went to the last chorus. Liz and Tsubaki started playing also.

_**One night and one more time**_  
(One more night, one more time)  
_**Thanks for the memories**__**  
**__**Even though they weren't so great**__**  
**__**She tastes like you **__**only sweeter**_

_**One night yeah, and one more time**_  
(One more night, one more time)  
_**Thanks for the memories**__**  
**__**Thanks for the memories**__**  
**__**See she tastes like you only sweeter**_

* * *

"Whooooooo! SOUL ROCK! SOUL ROCK! SOUL ROCK!" everybody in the venue jumped and shouted their name out loud.

"Thank you!" they all bowed as the curtains closed. When the curtains closed they grinned at each other and hugged each other.

"Great performance, everybody!" Kid said.

"Yeah!" Patty giggled. Maka looked at Soul as he approached her. Soul placed an arm around her shoulders.

"Nice playing" he said with his 'cool' deep voice. "Well, nice voice you got there" Maka smirked. Liz rolled her eyes as the two shared compliments. Tsubaki and Black Star have also been going out for a while. Liz looked at the two pairs as they talked to each other.

"Sis is jealous! Sis is jealous! Haahaha!" Patty pointed to her big sister. Liz glared at her.

"Well, no use in hanging out here on stage. Let's go back home, the car is waiting for us outside!" Kid smiled at them as they nodded. They went to the hallway were the paparazzi were waiting for them. They hardly saw the floor they were walking on because of cameras flashing everywhere. Fortunately, there were barricades on the sides of the hallway for them to not come close to the famous band. They were the hot topic for the past year. First, because they won in the showdown with Blue Tears. And second, because of the two couples in the band. They went in the black car but before they went in they waved to their fans. They went in the car.

"Whoa! That was absolutely fun!" Black Star stretched his hands and feet. He rested his legs on the back of the front passenger seat.

"Hey! Feet off!" a woman with short raven hair and eyeglasses looked at him from the front passenger seat. Black Star sweated and shivered as he put his feet down. Yumi Azusa. Their strict professor of DWMA, has been chosen by Kid to be their Manager. Of course, Azusa didn't want to miss the opportunity.

"So how was your concert?" Azusa adjusted her eyeglasses as the driver opened the engine of the car.

"Good, professor!" Kid said. "Hmmm… I see…" she replied. All of them looked at each other.

"'I see' is the only thing you can say?" they whispered.

"Perfect" she added with a smile. They took back what they said and smiled. Maka felt her cellphone vibrate in her pocket. She reached for it and looked at it. It was Charlotte saying congratulations to the successful concert earlier. She smiled. Charlotte has been friends with them ever since. Blue Tears continued to play but they didn't bother Soul Rock anymore.

"Oh, before I forget… Your mother, Kami, sent you a message" Azusa said. Maka's eyes lit.

"What did she say?" Maka asked.

"She said she's so proud of you and she wished she could visit you again…" Azusa replied. Kami just visited them last month but she had to leave because she had a job in another country.

"And your father called too…" Azusa added. Maka's eyes turned dark. Soul chuckled.

"oh… What did he say?" Maka asked.

"He left a voice message for you…" Azusa lifted up her blue cellphone.

"Oh, no… Not a voice message from that guy…" Black Star shook his head. All of them except for Maka and Soul covered their ears. Azusa pushed one button and the car was filled with an annoying voice.

"MAKA! MY DEAR SWEET LITTLE ANGEL! HOW ARE YOU THERE? IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT? I HEARD YOUR MOTHER WAS THERE LAST MONTH! WHERE IS SHE? JUST REMEMBER MAKA… DADDY LOVES YOU BOTH!"

"Urgh…" Maka massaged her forehead. "You're father is annoying" Soul smirked as he looked outside the tinted window. Maka pouted.

"AND THAT SOUL EATER! IS HE TREATING YOU RIGHT? I'VE GOT AN EYE ON HIM!"

"Ok! Way too annoying!" Soul looked at the cellphone meanly.

"BYE MAKA! REMEMBER, MAKA! Daddy loves you *beep*" Azusa threw her cellphone in her bag.

"I'm so sorry you have to hear all that…" Maka sighed. Soul smiled and wrapped his arm around her.

"Don't worry. I can put up with your father's voice as long as you're here by my side" he said. Maka smiled at him and leaned on his chest.

"Is it done yet?" Liz asked as she opened one eye. They removed their hands from their ears and took a deep breath in relief. They looked at Soul and Maka and smiled. Soon, they arrived to their house. The hopped off the car and Azusa opened the window shield.

"Sleep early and be sure to be in school before 7" Azusa said.

"Yes! Professor!" they said in unison. The window shield closed again but as it closed mid-way, it opened again.

"Oh! And be sure to do your homeworks and pass the project on my subject due tomorrow, ok?" she added.

"OH MY GOSH!" Black Star slapped his cheeks and ran inside the house.

"Black Star, wait!" Tsubaki tried to stop him. Tsubaki turned to Azusa and bowed.

"Excuse me!" Tsubaki laughed nervously and went to Black Star. Azusa rolled her eyes.

"Kids nowadays…" she mumbled.

"Bye…" she said as the window closed. The car went on its way to the academy. They sighed in relief.

"What a strict teacher she is…" Liz shook her head. "Kid, why did you pick her as our Manager?" she asked.

"Because she is a very well-organized lady and I wouldn't miss the chance of offering her this job" Kid smiled.

"Oh, I see now…" Liz looked at him unenthusiastically. Patty giggled.

"C'mon, let's go inside" Soul said to his fellow band mates. They went to the door and Kid brought out the keys. He stopped.

"Wait… How did Black Star and Tsubaki enter?" Kid faced the four with a confused face. They all looked each other. Kid hurriedly opened the door. Once they entered the house and opened the lights they saw Black Star running back and forth with Tsubaki on his tail trying to calm him down.

"HOW COULD I FORGET THAT PROJECT? WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME! I'M YOU'RE GOD, DARN IT! YOU SHOULD ALL AT LEAST KNOW TO TELL ME!" he said.

"Wait, Black Star, calm down!" Tsubaki followed him around trying to catch his back.

"Tsubaki, how did Black Star get in?" Liz asked. Kid saw that Black Star was thrashing the rooms and his jaw dropped. Patty laughed as he pointed to Black Star.

"The ladder… Hehe…" Tsubaki stopped following Black Star. "And you?"

"I followed him" Tsubaki smiled nervously. "Urgh… the things you do for love…" Liz said as she began to charge at Black Star. Kid did the same. Patty continued to laugh. Maka chuckled.

"Hey, aren't you glad that I entered your dressing room on the day I met you guys personally?" Maka asked Soul. Soul smiled.

"Well, I'm glad my plan backfired to me when I was planning to kick you out of the band…" Soul remembered that time when he wanted Maka out.

"I was a fool back then… But now, I'm really enjoying the consequences on letting you stay here in the band…" Soul looked at her.

"Music brought us all together, huh?" Maka held his hand and blushed. "Yeah"

"CHARGE!" Patty ran to them and started to follow Black Star too.

"Should we join them?" Soul asked Maka.

"I think we should!" Maka smiled as they both ran to them.

* * *

Soul Rock had been strong together for years even after graduation. Though they had to separate for reasons, they still remained friends.

A few years later when they were all in their 20's. Liz had opened an international store for clothes and Patty supported her the whole way. Kid had took his father's position in school and sometimes visits Liz's store to arrange it in a symmetrical place. They also started dating a little bit though sometimes Kid makes Liz crazy with his symmetry fits.

Tsubaki had started a flower business. She really did like flowers ever since. And as usual Kid visits and makes it symmetrical but Black Star changes the arrangements when he leaves. Tsubaki had a hard time replacing some of the broken pots because of Black Star pouncing around the shop. But one time, Tsubaki was surprised when she saw a ring inside the broken pot that Black Star purposely broke. Tsubaki looked up at him and Black Star said 'I thought you were going to miss out that one' and took the ring as he knelt in front of her.

Things had changed. A lot. But some things will never change. Our friendship, trust and love for one another. Especially for the red-eyed guy grinning, showing off his sharp teeth in front of you saying 'I do'. And for the guy who said 'YAHOO' every time the priest pauses.


End file.
